Kaijuu
by S.p.O.d
Summary: Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that’s what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?
1. Kaijuu

Hey S.p.O.d here yeah I know so many stories to be doing now but guess what another dilemma first I had writers block, then I had this idea so yeah. Well this is a newbie and I think ya'll will like it if you like music, drama, punk rock, Goths and other psycho things then your set if you don't like that stuff you should like it if you like romance, humor, random junk, and haters then you'll definitely like this story. And if you don't like any of that junk something's wrong with you get a BRAIN SCAN! Lol

Warning: Lots of singing so don't get annoyed it's about a music group but not like musical singing like you know! It's a song fic my first so yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think I'd be rich or something or at least you know making the episodes I'm writing right now? Yeah you guys think about that one. Lol

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that's what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Josh: Kagome lead singer and electric guitarist

Izzy: Sango Back up singer and bass guitarist

Sid: Kikyo Back up singer and keyboarder

Tim: Kagura Back up singer and drums

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter one

Kaijuu

A lone girl smiled as she watched the rain pour through her garage door. Since the garage was placed higher no water leaked in. a boy in a black trench coat stepped inside the garage with a frown marring his features. The girl sighed as she grabbed her guitar decorated in skulls and flames. "Inu your early why" the girl questioned dully as she strummed her guitar, the boy now identified as Inu shrugged.

"I don't know just ya know felt like it" Inu said as he began to set up a bass guitar and tune it for practice. Just then to girls entered the garage both wearing black and red.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here today the girls practice" one of the girls complained, Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes at the girl accusing him.

"Shut it Kikyo I promised Kagome I would help her tune the instruments today, I know when my band practices" Inu growled, Kikyo nodded her apology and walked over to her keyboard to set her settings. The other girl walked over to Inuyasha and waited for him to finish tuning. "All right Sango I'm done it should play smoothly" Inuyasha said as he passed her the bass guitar, she took it and began strumming a song from their band. Another girl entered the garage wearing black and yellow like a bumblebee. She walked to the drum set and sat on her usual stool.

"Inu are you staying for practice?" Kagome asked as she stood from her seat to hook her guitar to herself, Inuyasha nodded and sat down.

"What are we playing Kag" Sango questioned, everyone looked to her.

"Kagura it's your turn to choose" Kagome said, Kagura nodded and thought for a moment before answering.

"Let's play waiting with Kagome as lead then Darkness followed by you don't know" Kagura said beginning to count down by slapping her drum sticks together. " _One two, one two three!_" they began playing a slow yet fast beat before Kagome's lovely voice entered the song.

_Mmm…did you ever just wait in the cold and just think about how you want to be home!_ _Smiling as people pass you by._

_**Sleeping on your moms shoulder.**_

_**Breathing in the perfume of others.**_

_**Letting the rain hit your face like fresh tears.**_

_**Daydreaming on the subway train.**_

_**Snoozing in a coffee shop while stirring your hot chocolate.**_

_**Chorus: waiting for you to arrive for me.**_

_**Dancing in the rain while people frown at me in sympathy.**_

_**Staring into the sky with endless wonders.**_

_**Waiting for you to finally come.**_

_**Smiling real big for the other customers in the pizza shop, still here for when you come.**_

_**Is my love crazy to you or are you just scared.**_

_**Walking till my feet ache.**_

_**This is ironic cause I made you wait for me before but never this long.**_

_**Are you angry with me or do you just feel wronged.**_

_**How long will you actually make me wait… how long?**_

Kagome finished the song with a foreign smile; the room was quiet for moments still letting the song linger in their minds before one of them spoke. "Whoa that song always gives me chills what's up next Kagura" Sango said excitedly, Kagome smiled at Sango she always spoke what others were thinking. Kagura thought for a moment having all ready forgotten her list.

"Oh yeah it's Darkness" Kagura answered all ready starting the song, everyone else followed except Inuyasha who was still watching in amazement might I add. Since this song was slow Kagura didn't count it down.

_**The lights are out, the night is cold, the sky is pitch black, and once again I'm the only one not bothered.**_

_**The night leads my way through this dark country.**_

_**The mirror reflects my shadow not my face, I'm alone once again.**_

_**Chorus: the darkness is my sanctuary**_

_**I don't need light to see my pain and mistakes.**_

_**Fire runs through my veins like human blood**_

_**I understand I'm different inside and out**_

_**The darkness is, is my soul…**_

_**The blood I once wore on my hands has now faded away.**_

_**Those haunting emerald eyes I see in the night comfort me.**_

_**I breathe the darkness around me**_

_**Rain around me shouts my name; it tells me I'm the one who controls this place.**_

_**My endless soul wonders through the night with you always in sight.**_

_**Now I know I'm the princess of darkness…**_

Kagome turned to Kagura asking silently for the next song, Kagura thought again for a few seconds. "Oh yeah sorry bad memory the next song is you don't know me then we can break for a minute" Kagura said liking the feeling of calling the shots. Kagome grinned at the song it was her favorite.

"Let's make this good" Kagome said slyly, they all began playing the fast song.

_**Kagome singing**_ _Sango singing_

_**You try to tell me about my life but this is your first time speaking with me so how do you know!**_

_My life is not full of sorrow like you think… it's full of happy things._

_Sit back and think about you and I get angry with my self so let me tell you why…_

_**Chorus: I'm the queen of ripped jeans, I write things in the snow, so theirs a lot you don't know like I like to do things in the rain.**_

_**You don't know me, can't you see you don't understand me so leave me be yeah.**_

_Ever since I met you sighing been my thing_

_How can you a person read me like a book yet not know what's inside me_

_**I want to cry for my broken life that you messed up.**_

_I hate you and your thoughts, your little hypothesis about me!_

_**Leave me alone just for once stop staring me down.**_

_**And the worst thing is that… I love you.**_

That last part of the song echoed through the five teens ears letting them hold on for just one more minute. Inuyasha clapped he liked the last song it reminded him of himself. "You guys rock, well I'm gonna head out keep practicing cause Akuma won't loose that easily to you guys" Inuyasha said as he left the garage, Kagome scoffed at his retreating back and began putting her guitar away in it's case.

"Kaggy did you want to play another song or is this it" Kagura questioned Kagome who looked to be in a bad mood, Kagome looked up at Kagura from her stool eyes bloodshot from anger.

"Na let's break for 4 or 5 hours then come back to practice we have the garage all day, plus this is my house. Inu pissed me off with that comment before you ask" Kagome said as she stood to her feet coming to Kagura's forehead, Sango put her guitar away and walked over to her long time friends. Kikyo shut off her keyboard before walking over also.

"Don't worry Kag Akuma has nothing on this band Inu just said that because he's in that band, oh and I heard Sesshomaru won't be singing cause he's going to London with his father so that gives us a chance" Sango said coolly not really showing her excitement it's just what they do. Kagura and Kikyo nodded.

"Let's go get some pizza at the mall" Kagura suggested not even bothering to grab a coat even though it was pouring out side, Kikyo cleared her throat to get their attention before they left. They turned to her slightly annoyed cause they had to delay getting their pizza longer.

"Yeah" Kagome questioned dully her eyebrow quirked.

"I can't come cheerleading practice, what time should I come back?" Kikyo asked, Kagura and Sango groaned they hated cheerleaders. (A/N: no offense to those who are) that's exactly why they weren't really friends with Kikyo cause she wasn't even into the things they were in and she was their enemy. But since she could play good keyboard they needed her.

"Come back in 4 or 5 hours" Kagome answered in a 'duh' tone, Kikyo nodded and grabbed an umbrella before she disappeared into the hard cold rain. The girls just shrugged it off before walking into the rain with out any umbrella's not caring that they were getting soaked. The rain just rained down on them their black clothes blending perfectly with their gray surroundings. They just looked positively cool just marching in the rain without a car in the world. Kagome wore black Tripp pants with handcuffs and chains surrounding them, they were tight on the butt and thighs but the rest was baggy. She also wore a gray t-shirt that said in black writing ' I'm allergic to stupid people' it was tight fitting also, on her feet were combat boots with large buckles on them. Her hair was in its usual braid wrapped into a bun, no one ever saw her hair out not even her buds. Kagura who was on her left wore baggy black jeans with two chains wrapped around her thighs, a long sleeved yellow shirt that said in teal writing ' you smell like doody' wit happy bunny covering it's nose, on her feet were black and yellow vans, she also wore a leather jacket with patches of bands on it. Her hair was in a low bun with red streaks and a skull hairpin. Sango who was on Kagome's right wore black Capri's, a red shirt that stopped at her elbow that read in black lettering ' people like you make me vomit', on her feet were black combat boots with Mr. Krabs from sponge bob shoe laces. Her hair was in a high ponytail. They finally mad it to the mall when Kagome's cell began jiggling.

"Cha" she answered in a bored tone, the person on the other line scoffed at her.

"_You retard answer your cell right," the person on the other line answered rudely._

"Ban is that you, forget I asked that but why are you calling manager" the minute that rolled off her tongue Sango and Kagura knew who that was.

" _Can't I call my best friend once in a while" he asked slyly._

"Not when I'm so close to pizza are you coming by for the rest of practice today?" Kagome questioned hoping he would but not showing it as usual he was her best friend he couldn't know how special he was. (A/n: lol twisted lady).

"_Yeah I'm coming if you let me eat pizza with you guys free of charge" Bankotsu grinned knowing he had her. Kagome loved for people to come see her band it was her only weakness._

"All right you precious free loader meet us at the mall" Kagome groaned out rolling her eyes as well. Sango and Kagura snickered they weren't paying for him cause he was calling on Kagome's phone. (A/n: such rotten friends lol).

"_All ready there" Bankotsu said before he hung up._

"What? Never mind come on guys lets get some pizza Ban's joining us," Kagome said as they began walking towards the food court. When they entered they spotted Bankotsu all ready sitting at a table waiting for them.

"God took you guys long enough" Bankotsu complained playfully, Kagome growled and punched him in the shoulder.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kagome questioned, Bankotsu just grinned.

"I was bored so I decided to got to the mall in case one of my friends were here with money" Bankotsu said as he examined his nails. Kagome's jaw dropped wide open.

"You greedy free loader!" Kagome yelled getting out of her cool for a moment, he was the only one who could do this to her. Bankotsu grinned again and pulled Kagome to his lap for her to sit.

"Chill my little fire spirit when you get famous you can pay your self back and I'll be living with you so this won't be a worry" Bankotsu joked a couple of girls that walked by giggled, Kagome blushed and tried desperately to cover it up before her best friend saw and thought something odd.

"Ah but Ban boy that's still free loading" Kagome said effectively busting his bubble Bankotsu frowned. " But don't worry I still love you" Kagome said in her best baby voice, Sango and Kagura laughed. Bankotsu rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the blush before she saw, Sango and Kagura laughed more having saw them both blush they were both clueless.

&&_Don'taskquestions&&_

Kagome sighed as she left the mall by herself seeing how Sango and Kagura were shopping and Bankotsu was off flirting with some blonde. (A/n: sorry nothing against blondes the girl just has blonde hair and she doesn't know her). It kinda hurt her feelings to see him with other girls she couldn't understand it she didn't think she liked her best friend.

_I wish I could breath when your around me it's just so impossible_

_I wish you were near me more often, don't believe those rumors._

_And I wish you would see me walking away from your house._

She just continued walking away from the mall, she just couldn't understand it one minute he was flirting with her and then another he was in some other girls face. Maybe he was doing this on purpose but why would she even care about someone she was just friends with it was confusing.

_I know I wish a lot of things but it's just my thinking._

_I just want you so bad, cause secrets lye behind those golden eyes_

Finally catching sight of her house she began to walk faster not caring that she wasn't paying attention to anything around her just that her sanctuary was awaiting. Suddenly she found her self on the dirty street and looking straight into liquid gold eyes that only meant one thing Inuyasha or Inuyasha had a twin or Sakura. But it wasn't neither of them he looked to be related to them but more sophisticated. His hair was much longer going all the way to what looked to be his knees, his golden eyes were more what she would call sealed, and he had the most angelic features. But that wasn't going to change anything cause he did knock her down. Wait this was Sesshomaru!

_I want to fly away with you and breath the air like never before!_

_Can you see me?_

"Oh Kagome I didn't see you their forgive me" Sesshomaru said smugly, Kagome growled this boy was asking for a punch.

"Yes you did you always look for ways for me to end up on the ground you have no life you know that Sesshomaru" Kagome said coolly trying to keep herself in check she only lost her cool to one person and that was bad enough. Sesshomaru smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"You know you love me, so how is your band doing" Sesshomaru asked as he began to pull her up once she took his out stretched hand. Kagome grimaced remembering Inuyasha's remark from earlier.

_Breath, breath you like the air in my lungs. _

_I can't live with out you or I'll suffocate._

"It's doing great actually, oh and I heard you won't be in the contest this Friday cause your going to London with daddy is that true" Kagome taunted hoping the rumors were true so she and her band wouldn't have any problems. Sesshomaru smirked he liked messing and flirting with Kagome it was his thing.

"Why are you scared Kaijuu will fail against Akuma? Don't worry Kagome I'll be there to see the look on your face when Akuma takes the record deal" Sesshomaru teased, Kagome grinned at the news she always loved a challenge.

"No not at all I like the challenge fluffy, oh and Akuma isn't all that" Kagome grinned more when Sesshomaru backed away when she moved closer. This is what they always did flirted, taunted; teased, and flaunted it never seemed to fail.

"Oooh that's attractive" Sesshomaru didn't understand why he never failed to flirt with her, he always did it was like a daily routine an addiction. Kagome smiled up at him she thought so also.

_Breath the thought of being here is what I wish to bare even when_

_I'm scared you're my dream._

_But it never stops me from asking._

"Sess your freaky, so do you want to come see Kaijuu practice" Kagome asked as she stroked his hair softly, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yes but I have to go now running airings for my step mom" Sesshomaru said as he walked off not bothering to look back at Kagome. Kagome was blushing crimson the rest of the trip to her house that was only a five-minute walk from where she was standing. When she entered her garage she immediately noticed her little brother and his friends playing her and her friend's instruments. But she couldn't stay angry when she heard how good they were.

_Gasping for air, asking for you, just not seeing you I've become a stalker._

_I feel like I'm drowning to screwed to tell you I love you._

Sota looked up from playing Kagome's favorite electric guitar and froze instantly his friend's followed suit when they noticed his older sister. "Kag I'm sorry we just wanted to play a little" Sota said as he immediately put her precious guitar away, Kagome smiled and shrugged it off.

"It's ok Sota I'm not mad you guys play pretty good, you can use our instruments only if you put them away when ya done" Kagome said dully not really caring, Sota and his four friend's high fived before they did what she said. "Oh and Sota when you do practice use my other guitar the shiny black one" she grinned when he groaned.

"Hey Kag thanks" Sakura said she was only 14 but very mature for her age. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sakura wore baggy black skater shorts with black and white tights under them, her shirt was long sleeved and black and it read in white writing 'your only a poster is your calling someone else one'. Her hair was in a low ponytail and on her feet were combat boots.

"Yeah thanks" Kohaku Sango's brother said shyly, Kagome laughed at him he was always easily embarrassed. Kohaku wore dark blue jeans; a choppers blood read t-shirt, and blue and red converse. His hair was in a high ponytail like Sango's.

"Thank you Kagome nee-Chan!" Rin the excited one out of the group yelled she was also Sesshomaru's little sister. Rin was dressed in a light pink t-shirt that said in teal writing 'you're dumb, but in a stupid kind of way', she also wore black cargo pants with a lot of pockets; on her feet were pink and teal converse. Her hair was in to buns on each side with pink and black chopsticks. Kagome grinned more at the your teens before her,

" You guess never cease to amaze me with your out their attitudes" Kagome praised, they all struck a pose. Sota wore black skater shorts like Sakura, a black long sleeved shirt that read in white writing 'Kaijuu', he wore black socks with his black and gray combat boots his hair was in it's usual boy cut hair do. Him and Sakura were dressed similarly because they were dating making some members in the group jealous not mincing any names.

_So why don't you try dreaming of me…_

Kagome laughed at their gay and usual poses and sat in her usual stool waiting for her friends that would be coming soon. "Are you guys staying for practice?" Kagome questioned in her dull voice again, everyone nodded in sat in a chair around the garage. Just then Sesshomaru entered and picked Kagome up so that she was sitting on his lab, Kagome giggled but didn't complain.

_$$Moneyisn'teverything$$_

Bankotsu entered Kagome's garage only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome laughing on Sesshomaru's lap while he strummed her guitar and sang a song from Akuma. He couldn't believe his eyes right now. "What's up Kag" Bankotsu said through clenched teeth, Kagome looked up and blushed at her predicament. Sesshomaru looked Bankotsu right in the eyes and smirked.

"Nothing Sess here was just singing the song 'wave' from Akuma it's pretty cool" Kagome said laughing when Sesshomaru tickled her, Bankotsu grounded his teeth more at the sight. Just then Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo entered and laughed at the sight before them. "Hey guys ready for some major prationce" Kagome asked as she tried to get out Sesshomaru's lap but failing miserably when he pulled her back down, Bankotsu growled at the two. (A/n: oh and practionce is a made up word sorry folks and please enjoy the story).

"You know we are what song are we playing" Kagura asked as she grabbed her drum sticks, everyone again looked to Kagome who was still sitting in Sesshomaru's lap with her guitar.

"Kagura it's still your turn" Kagome answered dully, Kagura nodded and began to think but request were being demanded by the occupants of the room.

"Pick 'Away'!" Rin shouted from her spot on an old box.

"No pick 'Stranded!'" Sakura yelled from her place on Sota's lap who agreed with her suggestion.

"Don't listen to them their crazy pick 'Slave'!" Miroku yelled from the garage door, everyone rolled his or her eyes at the pervert.

"He's retarded Kagura pick 'clock'!" Bankotsu growled from across Kagome and Sesshomaru who were laughing. Kagura chuckled before she answered the request.

" I choose…Kaijuu" Kagura said everyone grew silent obviously never having heard the song before, Kagome grinned she knew because her and Kagura wrote it together on a rainy day.

"I agree you guys just follow our lead ok Gura and I wrote it" Kagome said as she strummed her guitar to the beat of the fast song. The other two girls nodded Sango hurt that she didn't know and Kikyo in wonderland.

_**Stare into our eyes we'll tell you the truth**_

_**That's what you can count on in our songs**_

_**Rocking in Kagome's garage wondering when we'll get a record deal**_

_**Trying our best to look real cool**_

_**Laughing when Sango tells a joke that's what Kaijuu's all about!**_

_**Listening to this song you'll understand that we'll be best friends till the very end yeah!**_

_**Making fun of songs on the radio just being our selves.**_

_**Chorus: we are what we are and that has nothing to do with you**_

_**Kaijuu says everything you want to say**_

_**We beat the sun before it rises so we can be in the darkness always.**_

_**Yes I know were friends in a garage band but give us a chance!**_

_**Dancing in the hard cold rain coming in the house having to explain**_

_**Mud on our combat boots while walking on the pure white carpet**_

_**Not falling asleep till pass 3' o clock**_

_**Dreaming about how much we rock**_

_**Fighting guys that we knew smiling when they scream for us not to.**_

_**Listen here people cuz were Kaijuu the band that brings rock to you…**_

When they finish everyone in the room was laughing at the truth of the song it read the group of four like a book. Kagome smiled at the attention but was surprised when Sesshomaru turned her around and kissed…

Hey ho did you like the chapter I know major cliffy but you'll see what happens next if I get 10 reviews I tried of looking like the stupid newbie author with little reviews so if you like this story you better say something about it.

SiB: that was kind of harsh even though I don't get a lot of reviews that don't mean I'll be mean to them.

S.p.O.d: that's why you're my role model SiB you guys should read her stories they rule!

SiB: (blushes) Na they don't rule there the greatest thing ever!

Dark Painting: what about me?

Idiots make me sneeze: you're the evil twin

Dark Painting: I am not!

S.p.O.d: she's just in denial people.

SiB: well review for the sake of your own stories we'll read them if you read ours.

Idiots make me sneeze: yeah R&R or you'll make me sneeze and the evil twin Goth over their go crazy!

Dark Painting: hey!


	2. Complicated

Yo Squeaky's and non-Squeaky's sorry I just got a hold of Dark Paintings story Middle Child and it was great with the slang and that she used. It's funny cause that's the way the psycho talks lol I'm mean. Ok on with the story I want good reviews how come I never get any I'm a ok writer maybe I should just stop am I having a nervous break down or what, SiB should know. Oh and if you want to know what Squeaky means read Middle Child unless you already know ;).

SiB: oh I don't know maybe they don't like your ideas?

Dark Painting: yeah they suck mine rule oh and I'm not a psycho you are cause you're the one who shines SiB's shoes every freaking morning!

S.p.O.d: not uh every other morning you egomaniac! Sorry for the yelling SiB hope we didn't hurt your ears.

SiB: it's ok I like fighting muhahaha!

Idiots make me sneeze: ok this is what I think of you guys, SiB you have a ego problem, Dark Painting your crazy and SiB's evil twin can't for forget that, and S.p.O.d you're a major kiss up! And I'm just fine.

S.p.O.d: hey! Stop speaking the truth and get out of my room! Now to the story, sorry people. Oh and don't worry this is sess/kag no matter how confused you get.

Warning: Lots of singing so don't get annoyed it's about a music group but not like musical singing like you know! It's a song fic my first so yeah! OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think I'd be rich or something or at least you know making the episodes I'm writing right now? Yeah you guys think about that one. Lol

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter two

Complicated

Last time on Kaijuu:

When they finished everyone in the room was laughing at the truth of the song it read the group of four like a book. Kagome smiled at the attention but was surprised when Sesshomaru turned her around and kissed… her hand. Kagome had never been kissed on the hand before and it felt oddly nice. Hearing a loud crash Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to Bankotsu who had broken the chair that he was occupying. He quickly made his exit confusing the others all except Sesshomaru he knew what was going on, Kagome stood as quickly as Bankotsu left. Kagome found him just around the corner from her house face red with unknown fury. "B what's wrong" Kagome questioned, seriously confused as to why her best friend left. Bankotsu turned to her with an angry scowl planted on his features. Truth be told he didn't know what was wrong either, for some reason seeing Sesshomaru kiss her hand pissed him off.

" Nothing's wrong" Bankotsu spat anger apparent in his voice; Kagome stepped back in shock he never snapped at her like that. But she didn't stay shocked for long, angry soon filled her whole being.

" Yes there is!" Kagome yelled as she roughly turned him toward her to pissed to think at the time. Bankotsu stared into her clear gray eyes seeing the anger in them.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just go back to Sesshomaru and flirt with him!" Bankotsu turned away from her eyes when he realized what he said, Kagome was to shocked to speak and to confused to comprehend what he just confessed to her. _Is…is Bankotsu afraid that Sesshomaru's taking his place as my best friend, that's not true he'll always be my best friend. _Bankotsu on the other hand couldn't believe he liked his own best friend.

"Oh so that's what's wrong" Kagome said knowingly, Bankotsu began to sweat thinking she figured him out. Suddenly concern filled Kagome's eyes. "Ban Sesshomaru can never take your place as my best friend, yeah I like him but you're my best friend" Kagome pulled Bankotsu into a tight hug; Bankotsu sighed in relief that she didn't figure out the truth. _I mean who would we've been best friend ever since she moved here in kindergarten._

"Yeah no one should take my place" Bankotsu played along cutely faking a smile in all, Kagome just growled at him and began walking back to her house for some well deserved practice. When she entered with Bankotsu closely behind everyone turned to them with a grin well everyone except Sesshomaru who scowled at Bankotsu.

"Have a lovers coral" Miroku teased from his seat next to Sango, Kagome groaned her friends were so retarded.

"Oh yeah Bankotsu and I are like so into each other" Kagome replied sarcastically, Sesshomaru smirked at Bankotsu at her answer.

"You two are going out I knew it Sango you owe me 100 yen" Miroku said beginning to do his victory dance which consisted in him shaking his butt and doing the worm. Sango and everyone else in the room rolled their eyes at his stupid ness.

"What song are we doing now Kagura" Kagome asked as she took her seat on Sesshomaru's lap and grabbed her guitar, Kagura thought for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"Let's do Stranded" Kagura announced, Sakura and Sota cheered at the mention of their favorite song. Kagome grinned as she began playing her guitar wildly beginning the twisted song.

_I can't breath I feel like I'm trapped in this world full of bright colors_

_**Can you see right through me or am I just readable**_

_**I need some space away from these people or I'll go crazy**_

_**It's never easy for me to stay in one place**_

_**And I can't believe your blaming me cause I'm depressed**_

_**It's simply not fare that you're making me stay here in this horrid place!**_

_**Where I am is a disgrace!**_

_**In your face when I'm finally out of here!**_

_**Chorus: I can't take it anymore I think I'm stranded forever!**_

_**I'm telling you I'm stranded like nobody else**_

_**I need the worse kind of help**_

_**I must get out of this house cause I'm a mess in here!**_

_**You're just standing there and laughing **_

_**What's so funny about my pain and torture?**_

_**I'm in this little room where everything's stuffed**_

_**What next a straight jacket and white walls!**_

_**Cause I'm not going to take it anymore!**_

_**It's over! I'm getting out of here and never coming back to this twisted land!**_

_**Angry at my destiny cause it seems it always brings me misery!**_

_**Please! Please help me out of my place!**_

_**I'm stuck here and I'm suffering all my life away!**_

_**I don't wanna be here so please take me away cause I know I'm stranded here alone**_

_**Why won't someone help me change my awful fate?**_

_**Tell why no one's answering me!**_

_**Do you all really think I'm crazy?**_

_**Just let me out and you won't have to hear from me ever again….**_

When they finished the song Kagome's face was red from Sesshomaru's wandering hands and Bankotsu almost popped a vein. The rest of the group just smiled at the love triangle that was quickly forming. "Ok what song's next" Kagome squeaked trying to sound dull as usual, Sesshomaru grinned as Kagome began struggling again.

"Oh ok but this is the last song," Kagura said as she helped Sango wrap tape around her fingers, Kagome nodded also pretty tired. "Kag you want some tap for your fingers" Kagura asked, Kagome nodded and caught the tape when it was thrown. Bankotsu quickly snatched the tape from Kagome and began helping her wrap her fingers. Sesshomaru growled he knew what Bankotsu was trying to pull. After Kagome and Sango were done getting their fingers wrapped they turned to Kagura. "Ok I think we should let Kagome pick the last song" Kagura announced, Kagome smiled and began strumming a song on her guitar that they all knew pretty well.

_I try not to break down when I see you holding her_ Your so in love I wouldn't dare try to take that away 

_**I'm sorry I tried to break you two apart I just can't help it**_

_**Tears brim in my eyes as she walks down the aisle toward you.**_

_**Chorus: you choose another instead of me but I let you go to be happy**_

_**I don't know if I'll ever smile again cause I'm pretty heart broken**_

_**Your joy is more important then mine will ever be**_

_**You'll always be my best friend but it's time for you to go…**_

_**I scream it's not fare when you two leave for your honeymoon!**_

_**My heart is near shattering I can't change that fact**_

_**I don't want to hurt no more maybe I should go**_

_**Why am I even at your wedding I'm so confused**_

_**One day I'll probably find the one for me until then so long…**_

" **_But I have to let you go…"_** Kagome finished beautifully, everyone clapped loving the song as well. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome closer to him smiling when he noticed Bankotsu's hateful stare directed to him. Sango stood from her stool to make her getaway from Miroku who was at the moment wearing a perverted grin. Kagura pocketed her drumsticks and stood as well, Kikyo on the other hand just cut off her keyboard and stayed seated planning on staying longer.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Kikyo asked airily, everyone rolled their eyes at the cheerleader she was too happy for them. Rin growled obviously annoyed with Kikyo also, which was weird cause she usually was hyper.

"Shut up Kikyo" Rin snapped while watching Sakura and Sota make out, Kohaku who sat next to her glared also. Kikyo crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap later guys close up when your done Sota!" Kagome yelled to her brother who was to busy with his make out session to notice she left the room. Bankotsu just smirked at the frown planted on Sesshomaru's face.

_I'mnumberone _

Kagome grinned as she lay on her bed for some well-deserved rest her fingers were still throbbing from practice but the tape lessened the pain. But right now all she really wanted was sleep but the problem was that she couldn't sleep with out music and she was really lazy right now. Lazily getting off of her bed Kagome went to her radio and popped in her favorite cd. Pretty soon SB&SG's 'Away' filled that room. Kagome sighed and listened intently to the song as she made her way to her bed planning on thinking instead of sleeping.

_Here we are once again watching the stars._

_Wondering where we belong._

That's when her thoughts trained back to her best friend who she will admit was acting strange for once. He just got angry over the stupidest think not that she believed that he was angry with Sesshomaru for thinking he was taking his place. She knew it was something else she just didn't know what. Sighing again Kagome turned on her side so she could think for clearly but that didn't seem to work either. _I just don't get it why is he all of the sudden acting so stupid! God sometimes I just can't stand him why can't he make since for once. He's never gotten angry like that when I give Inuyasha attention or thought he was taking his place what the hell is going on._

Kagome sat up on her bed and began massaging her sore fingers figuring she wasn't going to get any sleep at the state her mind was in now. Why were things in life so complicated when it came to Bankotsu it's like he was born that way. But Sesshomaru he was another story, he was complicated but then he wasn't, he was funny but then he was too serious, he was nice but then he was cold, and last but not least he was hot but then he was hot their was no alternative for that one. When she thought about it Sesshomaru wasn't really cold he just didn't really color code the truth or his words he was just blunt and he didn't care. Kagome sighed she could really think about Sesshomaru for hours and not get bored literally; he was just an interesting person.

Standing in their shadows blocks us from the sun We'll travel across the world just to understand where we fit in 

What really confused Kagome was the way Sesshomaru was acting toward her today he was acting extra fresh imagine the quoting fingers if you will. He wouldn't let her go nor keep his hands off of her; even though it was inappropriate to her she kinda liked it. All this thinking was beginning to take a toll on her and her head was beginning to spin. Kagome heard someone enter her room but she didn't bother to turn around to see whom though she had a feeling it was probably Sota.

"Yo Gome you sleep yet" and it was Sota, he sat on her bed and played with her bun that was still wet from the early rain. Kagome sighed and sat into an up right position.

_Here in this space ship in the stars we keep dreaming of our destiny_

_Now we know were not alone_

_Space is where you dream!_

_Away in this space ship where we belong _

Away in this place where it's ok for us to be ourselves… 

"Yeah Sota" Kagome asked groggily even though she wasn't sleeping she felt it so she most likely sounded like it. Kagome turned toward her distraught looking brother, now wide-awake Kagome wondered why.

"Well you know how Sakura and I are dating" Sota waited for her nod before he continued his story, Kagome nodded. "Well I think I've fallen for another of my friends" Sota said as he turned away a little ashamed. Kagome frowned she was now wondering who.

"Who" was all she asked now into Sota's little soap opera problem.

" Rin" Sota said solemnly, Kagome gasped loudly trying to keep her snickers in so Sota wouldn't notice.

"No!" Kagome yelled dramatically, Sota turned and glared at her shaking frame on the bed she was just out right laughing at him. This wasn't funny to him it was serious he didn't know what to do.

"It's not funny what the heck Kagome your no help, I don't know what to do!" Sota shouted as he began to leave only to be stopped by his sister who calmed her laughing to minimum giggles.

"Your so stupid Sota your problem is to easy!" Kagome said as she gave her brother a superior look. Sota's jaw dropped at Kagome's out burst she never really lost her cool as said before well except when came to Bankotsu but you already knew that people!

_Sure we'll miss our old life but right now that's all right_

_As long as we belong somewhere everything will be okay._

"How is it easy" Sota asked dryly, Kagome rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Just break up with Sakura telling her that your in love with Rin then tell Rin that your in love with her god it's not that hard" Kagome growled, Sota zoned out before he came back to reality but he still wore the frown and Kagome wanted to know why.

"But what if I already told Rin how I feel while I was dating Sakura figuratively speaking" Sota smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Kagome gaped at her brother when she finally processed the information he provided.

"My little brothers a cheat!" Kagome yelled, her voice echoing through the house thank god her and Sota's friends left. Sota winced at her shout and tried not to look her in the eyes. "Sota why! Couldn't you just have told Sakura! what's wrong with you, your not scum cheaters are scum" Kagome shouted as she shook her brother making his head swing back in forth. "And what's with Rin she dating Shippo! Nothing makes since anymore!" Kagome screamed, Sota just screamed as Kagome shook him till his neck was sore.

"I don't know why Kagome I was confused" Sota confessed scared for his life that his sister was acting this insane.

"But shippo's your best friend!" Kagome yelled Sota just shook his head ashamed of himself. "What happened Sota I thought you were head over heels for Sakura, what changed your mind" Kagome asked softly as she stopped shaking her little brother and pulled him into a gentle hug. Sota sighed thankful that the abuse was finally over.

_Mom, dad it's ok we'll be just fine under the stars is our comfort for now on._

_Someone on this new planet will take care of us now._

" I guess I'm just a jerk, I mean I don't think I love Sakura anymore" Sota sighed as he finally said what he wanted to say or what he believed he wanted to say. Kagome nodded.

"Well fix it now little brother I just hope your not making a mistake, you know you do have to tell Sakura that you cheated on her right" Kagome asked, Sota nodded and quietly left her room. Kagome sighed she couldn't believe he brother actually did that to a girl. _Ugh what's going on! Is the world ending or some thing nothings going right! First Bankotsu's acting like a freak! Then Sesshomaru's acting like some kind of hormonal teenage idiot, Sota's become a cheat and now me of all people is falling love with two guys! Oh and the worst is happening I'm losing my cool! Oh the agony hehehe why me._

Kagome began rolling around on her bed like some kind of turtle on it's back, if you just entered the room you'd think her back itched or something like that. She did that for about an hour and a half in a roll not stopping at all until her cell phone rang. Kagome quickly picked up and checked the caller id. _What the hell, oh gods please nothing else._

"Cha" Kagome answered in her usual dull way well trying to sound dull anyway after her miniature nervous break down.

"_Hey Gome can we talk"_

"Yeah Sakura what's wrong?" Kagome frowned she always liked the younger girl she found her personality refreshing and very much like Inuyasha's.

"_Sota just broke up with me a few minutes ago for Rin and now I feel like shit" Sakura said sadly she never cried not since her parents died._

"Oh" was the only thing Kagome could say since she knew about this ahead of time.

"_You knew didn't you, you knew that he was cheating on me with our best friend why didn't you tell me I thought we were friends, how long has this been going on" Sakura questioned Kagome angrily._

"Wait Kura hold up a minute, he just told me today I would have told you if I knew earlier you are my friend one of the best, and I don't know how long it's been happening cause he didn't tell me" Kagome confessed trying to calm Sakura down, Kagome never had been cheated on since she never had a boyfriend but she knew that it made you feel like shit.

" _How could he do this to me he said he would never hurt me like Blade did" Sakura whispered the name of her ex-boyfriend, Kagome frowned more when she mentioned him. Blade cheated on her as well and it wasn't pretty when they found out with who it was Sakura's now ex- best friend Chihirou._

"I know but he's not really worth you if he can't see that he's really in love with you and now with the wrong girl, I know who he loves Kura and it's not Rin he's my brother" Kagome said, she was telling the truth she'd never lie to someone who was cheated on it was just wrong.

"_Well thanks Gome I didn't mean to waste your time but I really needed to find something's out and to talk to someone I could trust right now I can't believe Rin" Sakura shouted over the phone, in the background you could hear a crash and some slamming but that was it._

" It's ok you didn't waste my time, I was just sitting back and thinking about how morally corrupt this generation is" Kagome joked in that dull tone of hers feeling herself after her chat with Sakura.

" _Thanks again Kagome do you think I should go out with Kohaku he's been giving me looks" Sakura asked as she tried her best to not giggle at Kagome inside joke._

"Yeah make Sota jealous he deserves it" Kagome said as her and Sakura exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Kagome sighed feeling better already.

We believe we did the right thing as to go away from you… 

_Upupandaway_

Sota frowned when he exited his house he had just broken up with Sakura 3 hours ago and he felt like shit. Kagome was right about him he wasn't scum but him cheating on Sakura was a scummy thing to do. He spotted Rin smiling as she leaned against his 05 x games trick bike they were going to the movies. Sota walked over Rin and they both got on his bike.

"I glad were able to be together now" Rin whispered in his ear as they rode towards S.p.O.d theater, Sota shuddered feeling dirty after the break up with Sakura.

"Yeah me to" Sota mumbled as he picked up his speed on the bike, Rin giggled cutely. Sota sighed for some reason he felt that he made a bad decision just 3 hours ago but that wouldn't make since. Sota shook his head to free the troubled thoughts from his head. _What's done is done she wouldn't take me back anyway. _Sota thought as he and Rin entered the theater. But something caught his eye as he made his way to the concession stand after he and Rin split up. He saw Kohaku laughing with some body pretty familiar.

"Sakura?" Sota questioned, his answer was confirmed when gold eyes turned to face him.

Ok, ok that's It I know I said I wasn't going to up date till I got 10 reviews but I couldn't resist this story was calling me. But I want reviews please give them to me I don't care if their out of pity please I don't usually get a lot feel sorry for this pitiful author please. Ok, ok I'll stop but I just wanna know what you think. Muhahahhaha I know I'm crazy don't have to tell me twice.

Idiots make me sneeze: your pitiful

S.p.O.d: didn't I tell you to get out of my room?

Idiots make me sneeze: does it look like I listen

SiB: no, where's my evil twin

S.p.O.d: she went home to type her own stories including Middle Child! Well later alligators lol that sounded like something on Noggin for babies lol laters squeaky's.

Oh yeah what pairing you want? Oh yeah Shippo will be in the next chap.

Sakura/sota

Sota/rin

Sakura/kohaku

Shippo/rin

Shippo/sakura

Sesshomaru/kagome

Bankotsu/kagome

Bankotsu/some other girl

Kagura/bankotsu

Sango/miroku

Kikyo/inuyasha

Inuyasha/kagome

And whatever you can come up with I'll probably do it but I'm too lazy now to write more. Later peoples. Oh and next chap will be longer!


	3. Anger

I just love this story I think it's hilarious cause most of the things in it are inside jokes I can't resist not being serious lol it just not me. Well let's get on with the chapter I know I talk a lot. In this chap Shippo comes in and it's not pretty! Oh and they'll be in school so it's just getting over summer vacation if your wondering. I not gonna tell you to much about this chap just that there's gonna be a fight but between who?

Warning: Lots of singing so don't get annoyed it's about a music group but not like musical singing like you know! It's a song fic my first so yeah! OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else I throw in here not even the extra characters like Sakura why me!

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter three

Anger

Last time on Kaijuu:

"Yeah me to" Sota mumbled as he picked up his speed on the bike, Rin giggled cutely. Sota sighed for some reason he felt that he made a bad decision just 3 hours ago but that wouldn't make since. Sota shook his head to free the troubled thoughts from his head. _What's done is done she wouldn't take me back anyway. _Sota thought as he and Rin entered the theater. But something caught his eye as he made his way to the concession stand after he and Rin split up. He saw Kohaku laughing with some body pretty familiar.

"Sakura?" Sota questioned, his answer was confirmed when gold eyes turned to face him.

"Yeah Sota, I don't think we have anything to talk about" Sakura glared at him in a hateful way, Kohaku on the other hand tried to hide his grin at the scene before him he liked Sakura angry with Sota simply because it was rare. (A/n: he's great isn't he). Sota flinched at her glare he felt the hate.

"I know I just recognized you" Sota replied lamely, Sakura gave him a disbelieving look and Kohaku just stared on.

"Uh huh whatever, come on Haku were gonna miss the movie" Sakura said as she pushed him toward their theater, Sota sighed he still felt like he made the wrong decision. Just then a young boy about his age with red hair and bright emerald eyes walked in the theater with a death glare sent his way.

"Dude I heard you've been messing with Rin!" Shippo shouted as he pushed Sota against the concession stand counter, Sota growled when his spine hit the sharp edge.

"Yes I have because I love her! And don't push me you shrimp!" Sota yelled as he picked Shippo up by his shirt and threw him on the red carpet. Shippo yelped and charged after Sota, the two boys continued to fight like that before someone separated them. They both looked up in to Kagome's annoyed face she glared at both of them dropping them both to the ground again.

"What is this huh, last time I checked you were friends this is pissing me off and over a girl who is your best friend. Shippo go home! Sota come with me you idiot" Kagome yelled losing a bit of her cool, both boys quietly obeyed.

_Athomeatlast_

Kagome sighed as she held the meat on Sota's eye, she found him in the movie theater fighting with Shippo luckily she stopped it before blood spilled. " Sota would you quit fidgeting this is supposed to help" Kagome said dully, Sota growled and glared at his sister.

"I know but it's not supposed to be cooked nor have sauce on it!" Sota shouted, Kagome grinned evilly and pressed harder laughing when Sota yelped.

"Well this should teach you for breaking one of my best friend's hearts" Kagome growled. Sota sighed as he remembered when he first met Sakura.

**Flash back**

Sota came crashing into the garage with Kohaku right behind him they fell and rolled right to Kagome's feet. "Cha" Kagome asked dully, Sota laughed sheepishly before standing to his feet Kohaku following his example.

"Oh yeah why we ruined your practice, well it turns out you guys are playing the school dance!" Sota shouted and he and Kohaku high fived. Kagome turned to her band and grinned.

"And Akuma said they were playing ha yeah right" Kagome replied dully, everyone laughed. Just then the garage door lifted up to reveal a tall skinny girl for her age that is, she had long raven black hair that hung wildly at her hips, her golden eyes glowed with the sunset behind her, she wore all black. Her baggy black jeans hung to her hips with chains coming out of her pockets, she wore a sleeveless belly shirt that read in white writing 'Nobody's home', on her feet were black and white vans. On top of her head were black dog-ears and a gray crescent moon in the middle of her head. Sota and Kohaku's jaws dropped to the floor, Kagome frowned not recognizing the girl. "And you are?" Kagome questioned dully never losing her cool, the mystery girl chuckled wildl.

"It's me Gome!" the girl shouted walking closer so Kagome could get a better look, noticing Kagome she didn't recognize her she thought of something else. "Ok theirs only three people with gold eyes," the girl said slyly, Kagome grinned liking the challenge.

"Ok theirs Inuyasha god knows your not that idiot, Sesshomaru whose much taller, and then theirs Sakura but… oh my god!" Kagome said as she pulled her into a hug everyone else was left puzzled.

"Guys this is Sakura you know Kenage's little sis, Remember Sesshomaru's cousin" Kagome said trying to get the wheels rolling in their heads, everyone gasped at the realization. Sota and Kohaku were knocked out of their daze at the mention of her name.

"You mean the Kura we knew with the braces" Sota said bewildered, Kagome shook her head.

"No Sota that girl had green eyes," Kagome corrected, Sakura laughed at his stupid ness. Sota blushed in embarrassment and Kohaku slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'm the kid you tripped you at the airport before I left for Okinawa" Sakura grinned when the realization spread across his face.

"Oh yeah why did you do that anyway?" Sota demanded, Sakura grinned more while Kohaku grew jealous of the attention she was throwing Sota.

"Well I was 10 and I thought you were cute so the only thing to do was trip you" Kagome and Sakura broke into laughter at Sota's red face, Sakura stopped laughing when she noticed Kohaku. "Hey I'm Sakura but people call me Kura and your pretty hot" Sakura said directly, Kohaku blushed and Sota glared. "Actually your both pretty hot watch out hormones" Sakura again said directly, both boys blushed and grinned slightly. Kagome cleared her throat to get Sakura's attention, Sakura turned from the prideful boys to her long time friend.

"Where's your sis we missed her in the band" Kagome questioned the younger girl wondering where her long time best friend was. Sakura's face immediately turned serious at the mention of her elder sister. Pain was apparent on her face and Kagome pulled her into a sisterly hug.

"She's dead, she died last night that's why I'm here to tell you that Kaijuu's over" Sakura said softly fighting back her tears, Kagura dropped her drum sticks and Sango held tight to her bass guitar so it wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"But she said she'd be back" Kagome whispered helplessly, Sakura hugged her tighter.

"she told me to tell you guys that Kaijuu last forever even if she doesn't and she also said she loves you guys" Sakura whispered sadly the tears escaping no matter what, Kagome sighed.

"This band is not over we'll get a temp for the keyboarder spot just till Kaijuu can be together again, but nobody and I mean nobody will touch her keyboard but us" Kagome declared and the rest of the group nodded. Sakura smiled happy that her sister would get her wish.

"I'm moving back, I get to live with Sess, Inu, and Rin but my aunt is staying back in Okinawa in fear of the memories of Nage and my parents. Oh and Ishiyana's coming too" Sakura said as she wiped her eyes and tried to look happy. Every one smiled at the brave girl she was always that way and now they remembered.

**End of flash back**

Sota smiled at the sad memory, Kagome looked at him weirdly before pressing the meat harder on his face. "Kag stop this torture isn't making it any better, just get me some ice and Sakura's better off with out me anyway" Sota said wisely, Kagome smiled liking what he said and walked over to the freezer on the way dropping the chicken teriyaki in the trash. Grabbing the ice Kagome stopped when her cell rang the beat to the song 'Away' by SB&SG. (A/n: not a real group just a pop group I used to be in those are the initials).

"Cha" Kagome answered dully not checking her caller id cause she didn't really care at the moment.

"_Hey Kagome" a smooth voice said over the phone, Kagome blushed when she realized who it was exactly._

"Ya Sesshomaru" she asked dully liking the control she had over the phone, Sesshomaru grinned at her act on the other side of the phone.

"_Well you know how tomorrow Akuma practices In your garage" he drawled out, Kagome smiled feeling the challenge coming on._

"Of course how could I forget, but yeah where are you getting at we all have a spot to play at the school for the first day" Kagome said while examining her nails that were full of sauce from the meat.

"_Uh huh miss know it all, well my proposition Is why don't we have a contest at my house my parents are out of town and won't know" Sesshomaru said, thing was Sesshomaru's family was loaded but they could always hear Akuma practicing so Kagome lent them her garage since her mother loved rock also._

"All right Kaijuu will be there Akuma, I wish we could shake on it but as you know were over the phone" Kagome joked and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"_Later Kagome" he said before hanging up, Kagome smiled before she to hung up._

"Gome! Hurry up with the frickin ice!" Sota yelled from the living room, Kagome growled on her way to the stairs she threw the ice on his black eye laughing as he shrieked like a little girl. When she entered her room she went straight to her computer and logged on AOL. She went to her favorite chat room that her and her friends met in everyday it was called 'Goths'.

Gothic Purity17- Kagome Katanadude15- Bankotsu

Boomerang Baby101- Sango Idiots make me sneeze- Sakura

Feathersarecool8652- Kagura SkaterHottie02- Sota

Muscleman06- Inuyasha NervousGuy7028- Kohaku

Lady's man- Miroku Chocolate's good- Rin

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- Kikyo Redhairedgod6039- Shippo

YoLordMaru002- Sesshomaru TeenageGenius1482- Ishiyana

**Goths chat room**

Gothic Purity17- Cha

Lady's man- hey Kags

Muscleman06- what's up wench!

Gothic Purity17- grow some Inu

Muscleman06- what?

Gothic Purity17- muscles you idiot!

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- Lol

Muscleman06- shut it Kikyo!

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- No

Boomerang Baby101- oks enough wit the fighting that's my thing.

Feathersarecool8652- Lol you guys are dumb

Gothic Purity17- who

Feathersarecool8652- who else Inu&Kik

YoLordMaru002- what's new?

Gothic Purity17- exactly

Boomerang Baby101- ok married couple much?

Lady's man- Na I'm seeing Ban/kag not Sess/kag

Muscleman06- you're slow

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- I agree for once.

YolordMaru002- two idiots' agreeing the world is ending for they will destroy it with their offspring.

Gothic Purity17- Lol so true

Boomerang Baby101- don't say that I'm scared now!

Feathersarecool8652- Kag how can you laugh this is serious! Their, there Sango

Muscleman06- ha, ha very funny your all just comedians!

Lady's man- we know, don't tell us

YoLordMaru002- and he wonders why we call him stupid

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- his brain is thick

YoLordMaru002- and yours isn't

Gothic Purity17- Lol

Feathersarecool8652- Kags stop laughing at every thing he says!

Gothic Purity17- I can't help it that was funny, Sess why are you so funny today?

Katanadude15- he's not, he's brain washing you Kag! Oh the humanity!

YoLordMaru002- he's so mature for a 5-year-old let's give him a good golf clap.

Gothic Purity- Lol you guys are killing me

Katanadude15- thank you I'll be here all night

Muscleman06- and I'm retarded!

Lady's man- your right Inuyasha you're the fool

Muscleman06- good

Feathersarecool8652- Lol so dumb!

Muscleman06- wait hey!

Idiots make me sneeze- I'm only related to you right Sess!

YoLordMaru002- sorry but no

Idiots make me sneeze- oh the humanity!

NervousGuy7028- Lol dramatic Kura

Chocolate's good- Hey guys

Boomerang Baby101- hey

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- hey Rinny!

Gothic Purity17- cha

Katanadude15- I smell tension what's up guys?

Gothic Purity17- long story I'll tell you later

Katanadude15- ok

SkaterHottie02- thanks for the meat Kags!

Boomerang Baby101- what she do now Sota Wota

SkaterHottie02- she pressed hot teriyaki chicken on my black eye claiming it would work, then she through ice on it!

Feathersarecool8652- what happened Sota!

SkaterHottie02- got in a fight with Shippo

Muscleman06- what! But you guys are best friends

Gothic Purity17- long story

Redhairedgod6039- No short story, he stole my girl friend while he was still dating poor Kura! Then broke up with Kura for Rin while me and Rin are, were still dating so we got in a fight at the theater till Kagome stopped us. The crazy thing is that this was going on behind me and Kura's back for months and to top it off they had sex!

Lady's man- I would still call that a long story

Boomerang Baby101- no words

Feathersarecool8652- same

Idiots make me sneeze- what?

YoLordMaru002- Sota your dead

Muscleman06- double that

TeenageGenuis1482- triple it

Idiots make me sneeze- no Yana

TeenageGenius1482- not listening to you

Gothic Purity17- hold it now it's out of hand

SkaterHottie02- Shippo dude your going down

Chocolate's good- ohmigod!

Idiots make me sneeze- shut up you ditz

Chocolate's good- your just mad cause your man wanted me, some one who's always happy not a dark and depressing freak!

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- Rin!

Lady's man- what she said

Boomerang Baby101- yeah

Feathersarecool8652- what the Fuck!

NervousGuy7028- Rin don't talk shit about Kura

SkaterHottie02- shut your mouth mister I'm the best friend, you were ogling at Kura when we were dating!

Katanadude15- damn

Gothic Purity17- you can say that again

Katanadude15- damn, damn, damn ya'll just squeaky's

YoLordMaru002- I agree

Muscleman06- me two

Teenage Genius1482- me three

NervousGuy7028- well you knew I liked her when you asked her out!

Idiots make me sneeze- what, Sota you told me he thought I was to wild for him!

Lady's man- and the confessions begin

Boomerang Baby101- what happened to child hood Gura what happened to Child hood?

Feathersarecool8652- nope don't know I guess it's gone Sango

Gothic Purity17- I'm leaving this is too much night guys

Kagome sighed, as she logged off quickly not able to take in all of what was going on between her brother and his friends. This was ridiculous they were just kids how were they going through that it was so sick. Sighing once again Kagome slowly crawled into her bed for some restless sleep for the night, dreaming of they psycho information she just received.

Ok that it I know I said longer next time but I can't cause I'm tried and it's hard to get a chance to type with my family and all so just sit back and relax and the next chap will be out soon tell me what you thought. Ok heres a poll what bands you like better My Chemical Romance, Coldplay, and Linkin Park those are you choices oh and pairings are still up.

Sakura/sota

Sota/rin

Sakura/kohaku

Shippo/rin

Shippo/sakura

Sesshomaru/kagome

Bankotsu/kagome

Bankotsu/some other girl

Kagura/bankotsu

Sango/miroku

Kikyo/inuyasha

Inuyasha/kagome

And whatever you can come up with I'll probably do it but I'm too lazy now to write more. Later peoples. Oh and next chap will be longer! Oh yeah I know Shippo seems a little evil but hey he's angry you would be too.

Idiots make me sneeze: thanks for using my name

S.p.O.d: all it was nothing

SiB: my fave part is when their chatting it's hilarious

Dark Painting: I agree later guys were tired lol.


	4. The Contest Part one

Hello all sorry it took so long for this update I thought you guys needed a break from this crazyass story so yeah you got one. I'm also baby sitting and my mom won't let me type much so that poses a problem but don't worry on the 22 their gonna be a big update frenzy with me and my buds can't want for that to happen. Oh yeah and the Rin thing know lately she's been acting like a bitch but hey that's what jealousy does now you know why she was acting like that so chill she'll be acting normal soon.

Warning: Lots of singing so don't get annoyed it's about a music group but not like musical singing like you know! It's a song fic my first so yeah! OOCness. A lot of people are acting out of character for certain reasons that you will find out later about.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters not even the extra ones they belong to Sib's amateur comic books! Ol well.

Claimer: I just came up with this when I was thinking of my disclaimer, well I do own the songs in this fic and I do own the made up places to. I also own this fic and the name for the group.

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter four

The contest part one

Last time on Kaijuu:

Kagome sighed, as she logged off quickly not able to take in all of what was going on between her brother and his friends. This was ridiculous they were just kids how were they going through that it was so sick. Sighing once again Kagome slowly crawled into her bed for some restless sleep for the night, dreaming of they psycho information she just received.

$$Ihavealltherichies$$

The rain poured down on the Higurashi household with out a care as to the important event yet to home that day. Kagome stepped out of her garage holding tightly to he favorite guitar afraid she'd drop it with the hard rain making her fingers slippery. Looking up she noticed Naraku's black kidnapper van in front of her driveway, Sakura standing in front of it waving for her to hurry up. "Come on Kagome were gonna be late for the contest!" the young girl didn't seem to care either that her clothes were soaking wet, she was kinda part of Kaijuu after all.

"Alright I'm coming as fast as I can with out dropping this guitar" Kagome said dully not even bothering to raise her voice. After much struggle and pain she finally reached the van and put her guitar in the back, everyone in the van was giving her a puzzled stare. " My strap broke" Kagome replied dully, everyone was there except Sango who they were probably going to pick up next. "Oh and hey Raku" Kagome called to Naraku in the driver seat who smiled at her in the rear view mirror. They drove to the end of the street to Sango's house to find her waiting on the curb with her brother while holding her bass guitar case.

"Bout time what took you guys so long" Sango complained lamely, Kohaku smirked at Sakura as he got in the van. Sango soon sat next to Kagome as she finished putting her guitar in the back. "What's with you Gome" Sango questioned her usually bored friend Kagome sighed once more.

"My brothers on Sesshomaru's side he's rooting for Akuma do you know how much of a betray that is" Kagome asked as she stared out the window, Sango moved back a little from shock.

"He's what! That so cruel just because of the fight with Kura and Ship that's cold" Sango shouted everyone in the van turned to them besides Naraku he looked through the rear view mirror being the careful drive that he was. "I'm sorry Kag I know how much it means to you to have family on your side since the incident" Sango said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug, Kagome smiled and hugged back.

"Hey Kag can I sing in the contest against Akuma I have this rocking song that I wrote!" Sakura chirped in happy for once in two years, Kagome smiled at the younger girl.

"Sure you'll be the first to do so" Kagome said as they drove down a long driveway that belonged to the Takahashi residence. Pretty soon they were all walking up to the front doors with their instruments in hand, they knocked once not bothering to do so again. One of the doors opened to reveal Rin with Sota standing behind her.

"Come one guys this way" Rin said quietly avoiding the disappointed stares of her friends well what she now considered ex friends, Sakura scoffed at Rin and Sota's turned backs she just couldn't believe they had the nerve. Kohaku on the other hand wrapped his arm more protectively around Sakura's waist, Kagome sighed she was real disappointed in Sota. They entered a room that just shouted relax with the coffee colored walls and smooth wooden flooring, the room was empty except for the instruments and Sesshomaru's band which by the way consisted of Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten, and Miroku they were all dressed in their favorite colors that made this look like separate devils. Miroku wore black jeans, a purple t-shirt with a black hole in the middle, biker boots, and his hair was spiked extremely but still in it's dragon tail. Hiten wore dark denim skater shorts, a golden sleeveless t-shirt, yellow and blue vans, and his hair was in an electric braid. Koga who was smirking a Kagome wore a dirt brown muscle shirt with a gray wolf in the middle, tan and brown army pants, black combat boots, and his hair were in a wild ponytail. Inuyasha who was glaring at Kikyo wore a blood red long sleeved shirt that said in black writing 'hell's offspring', baggy Tripp jeans with chains all over, red and black biker boot, and his hair was in it's usual messy style one of his doggy ears were pierce with a silver hoop earring though. Sesshomaru smirked when he looked at Kaijuu.

"Welcome Kaijuu we thought you wouldn't show" Sesshomaru mocked playfully to Kagome who growled which surprised everyone.

"Oh Sesshomaru don't get cocky you know I can't resist a challenge now who going to judge this thing" Kagome questioned not the least bit intimidated, Kaijuu nodded. "And plus we have a guest star singing today" Kagome said smirking when Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Who" Sesshomaru asked wondering who it could be, just then Sakura stepped up and smirked at the shocked expressions she received.

"Me" Sakura answered quietly till wearing that dangerous smirk of hers, she could feel Kohaku shiver in probably liking her dangerous side. "I wrote some songs that Kaijuu liked, can we get this over with already" Sakura smirked more when she felt Kohaku wrap his arms around her waist, the room was silent you could taste the tension between the younger teens.

"Ok well Jakotsu and his buds are judging they promised to be fair" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to his guitar on one of the stages, they have to stages facing each other and the judges were in the far right corner watching and waiting.

"Oooh this is going to be so much fun! We'll flip a quarter to see who will go next!" Jakotsu shouted happily, everyone rolled his or her eyes at his gayness (A/n: nothing against gay people just stating the obvious about Jakotsu hello everyone knows, so no offense). Renkotsu smiled and flipped the quarter in his hand and quickly caught it in his palm before it could fall somewhere unknown. "Ok who calls heads" Jakotsu screamed happily again.

"Uh Akuma call heads" Inuyasha yelled stupidly, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Koga punched the back of his head.

"Alright then Kaijuu goes first!" Jakotsu shouted all of his friends the fashion band of seven they were called cheered for because their brother supported that band. Kaijuu set up their instruments before Kagome handed Sakura the silver mic, Sakura took the mic happily smiling at Kohaku all the while.

"Alright this song was written by me for Kaijuu it's called 'Hurt'" Sakura smiled when she saw Rin and Sota's panicked expressions.

_**Said you'd never be like the other guy but I guess that also was a lie.**_

_**Said you loved me but I guess you loved her more.**_

_**I try not to cry because you made me feel like shit when you left me for that bitch!**_

_**I'm sorry she was my best friend I forgot.**_

_**Am I really that worthless for you to go behind my back!**_

_**Chorus: hurt by the way you dropped me for her!**_

_**Hurt that you were here first and not mine**_

_**Hurt that you cheated my love.**_

_**I'm just hurt!**_

_**I'm ripping my middle finger off for you to have cause this is what I think of you after today!**_

_**Yeah your best friend told me the truth about all your stupid little lies!**_

_**Which is more than I can say for you.**_

_**I know I could love you forever but I'm angry right now!**_

_**I want to rip your face off!**_

_**Yeah don't mess with a pissed bitch like me ever again!**_

_**I'm so hurt for eternity well maybe!**_

_**Why did you betray me like this you loser?**_

_**But I guess I should leave you because now your love belongs to **her…_

Everyone was pretty quiet after the song ended before the entire band including the supporting bystanders burst into laughter it was just to ironically funny. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, laughing harder when she noticed her brother's shocked face and Rin's embarrassed one. Out of nowhere Shippo walked out clapping his hands while locking eyes with Sakura. "This song wouldn't be possible with out Shippo here" Sakura said as Shippo did a bow, Kaijuu cheered and clapped and Sesshomaru playfully rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright Akuma's turn" Sesshomaru said as he hooked his electric guitar into the amp next to it, they began playing a fast slow beat that caused everyone in the room to dance a little excluding Kaijuu who wore scowls.

_I watch as the scenery passes me by_ _I'm on the way to the airport and it's all because of you_

_**You broke my heart into pieces and it made me bitter.**_

_**All because of you**_

_**Chorus: one day when I come back you'll be begging for my forgiveness**_

_**But that aint happening cause I'll stop thinking about how you were with him. **_

_**But right now I'm on the plane and getting away from you**_

_**I don't ever want to think of you again!**_

_**This isn't fare but I'll be back with vengeance and you'll regret choosing him over me the best!**_

_**Everyone will say how stupid you were for losing me just wait one day!**_

_**Someday!**_

_**One day you asked me what I ever gave you and I told you my feelings!**_

_**I still can't believe you even asked that!**_

_**You didn't care you through me away in that lonely trash can**_

_**Thinking you were all that yeah right!**_

_**Just wait that one-day when I come back!**_

Sesshomaru finished the last of the song smirking all the while as he watched the emotion splay across her face, this song was practically written for her and she knew it was all because of the incident last night when she woke at midnight. Kagome growled once again as she kicked her amp off the stage. "Damn it Sesshomaru! Quite being smug!" Kagome gnashed her teeth when she saw him smirk again.

"Why Kagome whatever do you mean" Sesshomaru pretended not to know just to tick her off and she knew it. Stomping up to him who shocked pretty much everyone she grabbed him by the front of his shirt thoroughly pissed off she didn't like this sneaky act his was pulling right now.

"You know what I'm talking about it just happened last night don't be smug it doesn't suite you!" Kagome yelled she was aware that she was losing about all of her cool but she didn't care she was just to pissed off, Sesshomaru stared into her blue gray eyes seeing the fire at once.

"Let's settle this in the contest shall we Kagome" Sesshomaru said a little anger slipping into his voice, everyone was confused what were they angry about was what everyone was thinking.

"Alright then fluffy let's" Kagome grounded out under her breath, she signaled for Kaijuu to begin playing their first song ever made. With out warning Kagome began talking in some kind of sinister voice Kaijuu wasn't surprised but Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and all of Akuma were.

Kagome talking angrily

Kagome singing "Day dreaming used to be my thing when I was with you 

Cause I never even said hi when you first arrived.

How can you not understand that I need a man who cares about my dreams?

I want you to love me like everyone else but with more emotion.

So why can't you understand… **_why I can't be with you!"_**

**Chorus: I just can't trust you anymore, I'm to afraid you'll slam that open door, sick of my needs they'll never go away I swear!**

**Bobbing my head to the tone wanting to be left alone**

**You're in the rain and I can't see your shadow but I understand that you don't love me anymore,**

**I'm alone forever and it's ok with me but you're not okay that it's my destiny….**

**I breathe and sneeze out everything that doesn't believe in me**

**It's ok cause I'm dry from the rain but I'm still torn up inside!**

**Your golden eyes gaze into mine and I remember why I fell in love with you!**

**I remember when you were so interested in me but now that's all gone.**

**Squeeze your eyes tight and I might not cry!**

Kagome smirked and dropped the silver mic to the ground ignoring Sesshomaru's angry gaze hey he did the same thing. "What now your angry Sessy how cute" Kagome grounded out she was just so pissed she was almost shaking, Bankotsu stepped onto the stage and pulled Kagome into his arms walking out of the stage room.

"Break!" he called over his shoulder as he and Kagome disappeared down the hall, everyone shrugged and followed the two best friends. Sesshomaru frowned and quietly put his guitar away but before he could leave Hiten his best friend stopped him.

"What happened between you and Gome?" he questioned knowing Sesshomaru had to get it off his chest before he broke something like Kagome did. Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the stage motioning Hiten to also, he sighed as what happened last night filled his mind.

Flash Back 

Kagome groaned as something outside repeatedly hit her window it just wouldn't go away and she was really tired this time. Getting up she walked over to her crescent moon shaped window to find Sesshomaru standing outside smirking with a pile of small pebbled in his palm. Opening the window irritably Kagome stuck her head out to look at him. " Sesshomaru?" she questioned groggily, Sesshomaru shook his head 'yes'. "What are you doing here?" she questioned again still half asleep.

"Come down I have to ask you something" Sesshomaru called up to her, Kagome nodded almost hitting her head on the window as she did so. Sesshomaru sighed he was nervous but he wasn't going to show that now was he, he looked behind his when he felt a tap on his should. Turning around he found Kagome, she was in green and black flannelled pj's, with a black tank with a tiara on it, on her feet were black combat boots, and her hair was up in a bun but it was mussed up a little from what he could tell.

"What did you need to ask me?" Kagome whispered playfully, Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her into his arms not really surprising her. "Sess your so secretive" Kagome joked as he sat on the wet grass with her in his lap. "You're going to be majorly chafing soon," Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru frowned.

"Whatever Gome, well I was wondering" Sesshomaru drawled, Kagome raised an eyebrow indicating for him to continue. "Alright I don't really ask most girls this but will you be my girl friend" Sesshomaru asked, he turned his head away from her not wanting to see her face he felt strangely embarrassed asking her this question. Kagome on the other hand was shocked and she didn't know what to do, she was torn between being in love with Bankotsu and being and love with Sesshomaru. (A/n: girl what's wrong with you, say yes to Sessy wait Bankotsu's hot to oh no I know how you feel! Lol). The only answer she had would probably hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry Sess but I'm already in love" Kagome said quietly, Sesshomaru's headshot up to look in her eyes. "Sadly it's with two people" Kagome muttered quietly, Sesshomaru frowned.

"Who are they, maybe I can eliminate the competition" Sesshomaru growled his pearly white fangs showing, Kagome frowned and kissed him on his perfect nose.

" You and _Him_" she muttered before she stood up and left for her house afraid to turn around and see his reaction. Sesshomaru frowned more he knew who _him _was and for some reason he felt the _he_ already won his prize. Getting up he angrily walked back to his house knowing he shouldn't really be mad at her.

**End of flash back **

Hiten just sat there and stared at his best friend not knowing what advice he should be giving his at the moment. "Uh dude that's messed up the best advice I can give you is that you shouldn't take your anger out on her cause that will just make her chose the other more. You should take you anger out on whoever this _him _is behind her back but don't let her see you fighting him bro" Hiten shrugged once more before he stood and patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Good luck oh and I heard Koga has a thing for her too" and with that he left, Sesshomaru glared at his retreating back annoyed by his advice.

"Yeah thanks Buddy" Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically before he stood and began walking to the kitchen where everyone else probably was.

Ha hey guys you finally get a taste of the older teens problems I know I just gave you the younger kids issues but you weren't expecting that were you lol I thought this chap was troubled. I thought you guys needed a break that's why there was long break.

For which band rules I got

My Chemical Romance- 1

Linkin Park- 0

ColdPlay-0

Vote people!

Oh and for the pairing I got

Sess/Kag-2

Inu/Kag-3

Sak/Sota-4

Rin/Koh-2

Rin/Ship-2

Kik/Inu-2

Mir/San-5

Kagu/Ban-1

Ban/Kag/Sess-1 that's the only one that agrees with me but keep voting.


	5. The Contest Part two

Hey peoples sorry for the long wait but it was my b-day on the 22 so I was spending the week with friends and all and I thought I had writers block but it turns out I was just being lazy lol and sorry again. This chapter doesn't have much but the next one will sorry if it's short but I just want you guys to know that I didn't forget about you.

Warning: major issue's in this chapter so sit back and laugh it up with me, I couldn't stop laughing after I wrote this chap though you normal people might find it not funny just dramatic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the extra character because their SiB's amateur comic book characters if you want to barrow them then ask me I can sign over right being her best friend and all.

Claimer: I own the songs because my band buddies and I wrote them, I own the story idea and band name, I also own the made up places they go to lol that's all.

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter five

The contest part two: Apologies

Last time on Kaijuu:

"Yeah thanks Buddy" Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically before he stood and began walking to the kitchen where everyone else probably was.

Twinkletwinklelittlestar

Tears leaked from angry blue gray eyes as they stared deeply into the reflection of the person they were supposed to be, growling a fist made contact with the boy in the mirror. "That isn't me," Sota whispered to himself as he pulled a picture from his baggy black jeans. It was a photo of him and Sakura lying on his bed reading a magazine, Kagome took it. He had his arms wrapped around Sakura while she was laughing her head off at something in the magazine. They were both smiling and that picture was only taken a year ago. "That's me," he whispered again as he finally decided to leave the bathroom, he knew Rin would be pissed about the mirror if she ever found out but he didn't care not anymore. Exiting the bathroom he noticed everyone was still in the kitchen but Sakura was nowhere to be found along with Kohaku, that made he completely sick to his stomach but hey he couldn't make any complaints to now.

"Hey Sota" Kanna said as she came out of nowhere like always, Sota jumped in surprise but quickly recovered and turned to his friend that was still talking to him.

"Hey Kanna what's kickin?" Sota asked as he scanned the room once more for his ex- girlfriend, Kanna sighed she knew what he was up to.

"Nothing as always, Sakura and Kohaku are in the band room if you were wondering by any chance oh and your hand is bleeding" Kanna said not a bit fazed by the blood leaking from her friends hand, Sota sighed and walked over to the counter where his sister was sitting with Bankotsu. He sat next to her knowing not to talk to her after what he did.

Atthestoreintherain

Kagome sighed again as she tried to calm herself down it was starting to work but she was still angry with Sesshomaru who was just standing in the kitchen door way staring at her. She noticed he walking towards her and she didn't bother getting up and leaving she wanted to know what he was going to say to her after his little fit. "Kagome can we talk?" Sesshomaru questioned smoothly not a hint of emotion in his voice, Kagome sighed and stood from her place next to Bankotsu who was glaring at Sesshomaru by the way. They exited the kitchen and made their way to some place unknown to Kagome, pretty soon they were standing outside in front of the large mansion yet this part had a porch unlike the entrance she first came through. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit in one of the white outdoor chairs and she complied.

"What did you want to talk about how you were being an ass?" Kagome questioned dully trying to look like it didn't bother her but she failed miserably, Sesshomaru almost flinched at this the keyword being almost.

"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru mumbled, Kagome perked up a little at the words a little shocked not even sure she heard correct.

"What" was her oh so smart answer, Sesshomaru groaned inaudibly.

"I said I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said a bit louder, Kagome smiled at and kissed his nose.

"It's ok I got it that time" Kagome whispered as she stood from her chair and began walking towards the door. "Let's finish this contest shall we" Kagome said dully as she stretched her hand to him, Sesshomaru smiled a little before taking her out stretched hand.

"Let's" was all he said before they both walked back to the kitchen, when they entered everyone was still pigging out on random desserts and snacks. Kagome then noticed her brother sitting a seat away from Bankotsu with a bleeding hand. Walking over Kagome snatched his hand way from his side.

"Sota what is this? What happened to your hand?" Kagome questioned, Sota just shrugged still in his depressed state. She frowned more when she noticed the huge gash in her brother's hand. "Sota look at me what's wrong with you" Kagome asked beginning to panic when he didn't answer, rushing to Sesshomaru she found him leaning against a near by wall.

"Sess can you get me a first aid kit real quick" Kagome asked as she walked back to her brother not bothering for his answer to worried about her brother. She sat next to him hold a paper towel against his bleeding knuckles.

"Kaggy I'm fine really" Sota mumbled lazily as he tried to snatch his broken hand away from his sister, Kagome growled and grabbed his hand back angry at her little brother.

"Your not fine, hello! Your knuckles are broken and the bone in your wrist is sticking up!" Kagome yelled grabbing everyone's attention, a few screams were heard when Kikyo and Rin glanced at Sota's arm. In an instant Sakura was by her side trying to help the blood stop. "Kura stay with him while I go with Raku to get the van!" Kagome yelled as she stood and walked over to a calm yet disgusted Naraku, Sakura nodded and held Sota's arm in place.

"It's ok Sota I got your hand it will stop bleeding eventually I think" Sakura said as she glanced down at his hand again to find it still bleeding, without a second thought Sakura pulled off her belt and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. " Their that should do it for now" Sakura mumbled, Sota smiled a little when he locked eyes with Sakura for a long moment.

"Thank you Kura" Sota murmured in her ear, he was getting a little tried from all the blood he was losing from his arm. Sakura smiled up at him forgetting about being angry with him from earlier. "I know I don't deserve it though I'm sorry" he said groggily, Sakura frowned she noticed his eyes fluttering closed.

"Yeah what are friends for?" Sakura said trying to make peace, Rin walked over just as she said those thoughtful words she smiled hoping they were meant for her too.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I was a bitch" Rin said quickly looking away as Sakura turned towards her. "I wanna be your best friend again, if I liked your boyfriend I shouldn't have gone behind your back and I'm sorry for that," Rin confessed afraid of her answer, Sakura smiled warmly for the first time in her life.

"I accept your apology but only because we've been friends and cousin's forever" Sakura replied, Rin smiled brightly and half hugged her cousin seeing how she still trying to stop Sota from bleeding. "You know I wouldn't have been as mad if you guys would have just told me you were in love" Sakura said thoughtfully, Rin nodded sadly. Just then they heard a horn beep outside signaling that Kagome and Naraku successfully got the van ready.

"Bankotsu pick up Sota he's unconscious" Rin said, Bankotsu just shrugged and lift Sota onto his shoulder and walked out of the mansion. Sakura, Rin, and everyone else followed suit. Opened the van door Bankotsu lightly placed Sota in one of the red velvet covered seats, Sakura and Rin jumped in right after him followed by Sango, Kikyo, and Kagura.

"We'll continue this later Sess" Kagome yelled out the passenger's window as they drove off, right after they drove off a dark blue van pulled up with Ishiyana in the drivers seat looking pretty confused.

"Hey Sess where's my sister?" Ishiyana asked he received no answer just all of Akuma and the fashion band of seven piling into his van and demanding he take them to the hospital. Few minutes on the road later and Ishiyana was growing pretty annoyed. "Ok why are we going to the hospital" Ishiyana questioned growing tried of their odd silence, Sesshomaru who was in the passengers seat turned toward his cousin with an unreadable expression.

"Sota injured himself and Kagome and all of Kaijuu went to the hospital so we figured we join them since theirs nothing better to do on a Saturday" Sesshomaru said answered, Ishiyana nodded.

"I still want to get that little dipshit for what he did to my sister and cousin" Ishiyana mumbled, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and sound 'yeah' echoed through the car meaning Inuyasha agreed also. "But since he's hurt I'll go easy on him" Ishiyana said with a chuckle and Sesshomaru joined him. They both just sat in the front laughing like mad geniuses.

**In the back of the van**

"Anyone else think they're insane," Koga asked in bored tone.

"I think it's pretty safe to say we all think so" Miroku mumbled a little creeped out by the to in the front seat. Inuyasha just growled from his seat by the window annoyed as usual.

"It should be a law for two people perfect like them to get along its just wrong" Inuyasha grumbled, Koga and Miroku nodded in agreement.

**Farther back in the van**

"Oh don't you just love Sesshomaru's hair today?" Jakotsu screeched his friends giggled in response.

" Yes I do, but I think Ishiyana looks extra cute today I think his blue eyes are shiner" Renkotsu giggled at his bold reply, Jakotsu just squealed when he looked over Ishiyana's profile again. Ishiyana had his knee length silver hair in high ponytail, gray shades over his ocean blue eyes, a silk black muscle shirt, baggy black jeans with silver chains coming out of his pockets, and his pale skin was a bit wet as if he just got out of the shower. Him and Sesshomaru had almost the same appearance if it weren't for Ishiyana's puppy ears and blue eyes other wise they could be twins.

"I think your right Renkotsu" Jakotsu squealed, Renkotsu nodded.

"Anyway other news I tried to get Suikotsu to join our club but he said he's not gay can you believe that!" Renkotsu shouted outraged, Jakotsu grasped at the gossip. " That's such a lie because I saw him hanging around Tanaka last Saturday" Renkotsu said as he powered his face.

"No!" Jakotsu gasped as he applied more red lipstick to his lips, the other members of the fashion band of seven gathered more around Renkotsu. "I can't believe that doesn't Tanaka have a thing for blade?" Jakotsu asked as he put his lipstick in his pink furry purse.

"Yeah Tanaka better watch his man because I think Blade's got it going on" Renkotsu giggled again.

**Back At the mansion**

Kohaku sighed as he walked out of the band room wondering what was taking everyone so long, when he entered the kitchen he found it empty puzzled he walked over to the front door. Opening the door he noticed Naraku's black kidnapper van was gone which meant he was probably here by himself all alone. "Damn you guys" Kohaku muttered as he sat at the kitchen table and began eating Twinkie.

$$Moneyiseverythingnevermindwhatisaidbefore$$

Growling Kagome sat in the waiting room since she just found out that Sota needed surgery for his arm, Sango sat next to her wearing a bored expression. "Kaggy what are we going to do I'm bored and that surgery could take forever" Sango complained, Kagome just sighed and looked around until she spotted something that was going to make her day.

"I have an idea on what we could do," Kagome said as she stood from her seat and walked over to the cafeteria Sango following close behind. When they entered the cafeteria they Sango noticed that there was stage with instruments set up in it.

"Dude Kag we can play for the sick kids!" Sango said already excited, Kagome turned to her and smirked.

"or we could finish the contest here" came a voice from behind them Sango jumped and Kagome turned around slowly, they rolled their eyes when they spotted Sesshomaru with Ishiyana, Akuma, and the fashion band of seven.

"True" Kagome said as she stood on the stage gaining all of the sick patients in the room attention, smiling she began to introduce herself. "I'm Kagome were going to put on a little competition her for you people" Kagome said and all the patients cheered, Kagome then signaled Sango to gather all of Kaijuu. "All you have to do is help the fashion band of seven choose whose best!" Kagome said into the mic and everyone cheered again. Pretty soon Kaijuu was all set up and ready to begin playing.

"Were Kaijuu and this song is called 'Sunday'" Kagome announced, everyone in the room quieted down and Sesshomaru grinned at her people skills.

I miss just sitting near the window waiting for you to wake up from you sleep and hang out with me.

I miss just sitting near the window waiting for you to wake up from you sleep and hang out with me.

**I know you are my sister but I really don't if it's weird we still have our tradition**

**Staying in all day just on Sunday cause it's just what we do…**

**I just want to be around you **

**Cause I miss doing things we used to do**

**Is it so bad that I want to spend my Sunday chillin with you**

**Is it ok if we do what we usually do?**

**I promise I'll put my problems behind me for just this one day!**

**Don't you understand….**

**Chorus: cause I want my Sunday's back yeah**

**Friday's already gone so I still have a chance to get this one thing back**

**I need to be lazy again, crazy again, but maybe not broke again cause I hate that feeling.**

**I miss spending time with my family so I promise I'll get that Sunday back for us! Yeah, yeah, yeah I will do this for all of us.**

**Second chorus: I miss rocking in the garage **

**Dancing in my underwear**

**Singing on the basement stairs**

**Dying my hair anytime I please!**

Under beds finding dimes 

**Writing songs on the porch **

**So I want back my Sunday time…**

Chorus: cause I want my Sunday's back yeah 

**Friday's already gone so I still have a chance to get this one thing back**

**I need to be lazy again, crazy again, but maybe not broke again cause I hate that feeling.**

Kagome smiled when she heard the applause she'd been waiting for, everyone cheered loving the simple song. Sesshomaru smiled as he walked on stage and snatched the mic away from her playfully and Kagome grinned at his gesture. All of Kaijuu stepped off the stage to leave room for Akuma.

"Ok yeah that was Kaijuu but were Akuma and this song were about to sing is 'Nobody'" Sesshomaru spoke smoothly into the mic all the while looking into Kagome's blue gray eyes sending shivers down her back.

Why can't I be in love with a somebody who knows what a nobody is. I wish I was that boy whose in your arms now 

**I dream of everything I wish**

**I know I might seem stupid but I can't help it.**

**I wake up in a cold sweat dreaming that you were the one who said they loved me long ago.**

**But everything turns out the same**

**Chorus: but baby you've been in my life forever.**

**Dreams forever, mind forever, and soul forever.**

**You've been with me since I can remember.**

**But I'm nobody's fool not even yours cause I'm nobody to you…**

**I fell in love with you**

**I'm nobody to you … to you.**

**Even though I'm somebody to myself**

**I'm a real nobody to you cause you don't even know my name!**

**Even though I'm in love with a somebody I'll always be nobody…**

**Why can't I be in love with someone who knows I exist!**

**Nobody's even get a chance…**

Akuma received a standing ovation well whoever could stand in the hospital cafeteria it was pretty clear who just won the competition and Kaijuu was at all angry they understood when someone was better.

!SiBrulesyouknowso!

Clicking the mouse Kagome was instantly logged on into AOL and searching for her favorite chat the Goths chat room.

**Goths chat room**

Lady's man- that was one hell of a show!

Boomerang Baby101- I have to admit you guys were good

Muscleman06- more like the greatest band of all time

Gothic Purity17- Inu don't get way over your head now

Muscleman06- whatever kag your just jealous

YoLordMaru002- or she's trying to save your head from inflating more?

Muscleman06- you want to say that to my face fluffy

YoLordMaru002- brb

Muscleman06- wait nvm I'm sorry

Boomerang Baby101- way to show him Inu

Gothic Purity17- more like ran for the hills! Lol

Prettyboy76- where's Ishiyana?

Katanadude15- why

Prettyboy76- because I think I'm in love!

TeenageGenius1482- tell me I didn't just read that

Lady's man- ok you didn't just read that

Prettyboy76- who's TeenageGenius1482?

YoLordMaru002- it's some dude

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- what do you mean some dude Sess it's Ishiyana

Prettyboy76- oh my Ishie- Chan you changed your screen name why?

Katanadude15- Jak quit acting like a psycho

Prettyboy76- this isn't Jakotsu this is Renkotsu the one and only most beautiful! Duh

Gothic Purity17- conceited much?

YoLordMaru002- yes very conceited

Thefashionbandofsevenrules- hey Renkotsu did you find Ishiyana yet?

Prettyboy76- you know I did

TeenageGenius1482- yo Sess you want to chill at that place today?

YoLordMaru002- yeah I don't care nothing else to do

Prettyboy76- what place tell me!

Katanadude15- if they were going to tell you don't you think they would have said were they were going?

Thefashionbandofsevenrules- poor Renkotsu I'm sorry hunny, well I have to go because I have a date with a cutie.

YoLordMaru002- don't you mean stalking promise

Thefashionbandofsevenrules- well if you wan to put it that way well bye it's with Blade

TeenageGenius1482- Sakura's Blade?

YoLordMaru002- what other Blade is there?

Gothic Purity17- I agree

Muscleman06- you always do!

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- what jealous Inu baby Lol! That a good one

Boomerang Baby101- muhahaha! Kik you're a killer!

Lady's man- isn't she, hey where's Gura tonight?

TeenageGenius1482- yeah I haven't seen her all day

Gothic Purity17- whoa frantic Ishiyana do I sense love from that? Anyway she's on a date with Hiten tonight that dude is a jerk!

TeenageGenius1482- it's not like that Kag I just always see her that's all why's she going out with him?

YoLordMaru002- cut the crap Ishiyana I know you like her just by the way you talk about the chick, but I must agree why would she go out with him

Gothic Purity17- I don't know she might like him

Muscleman06- hey Hiten's cool he's just afraid of commitment, but I think he likes Kagura a lot.

TeenageGenius1482- well I'm leaving

Thefashionbandofsevenrules- oooh more gossip well I'm leaving too

Prettyboy76- nooo Ishie-Chan that bitch don't know what she got! Later guys!

TeenageGenius1482 has left the room

Thefashionbandofsevenrules has left the room

Prettyboy76 has left the room

Gothic Purity17- ok now that their gone Kagura likes Ishiyana

Boomerang Baby101- yeah you say that right when he leaves

Headcheerleaderhottie6969- Kagura doesn't want Ishiyana to know Sango

YoLordMaru002- well I could have figured that one out

Boomerang Baby101- well Kagura wouldn't have known you told him Kag he needs a confidence boost so he will ask he out

Lady's man- I agree

Gothic Purity17- well I'm leaving Sota needs some help with changing his clothes and my mom's home. Laters!

YoLordMaru002- later Kags

Katanadude15- yeah bye Kaggy

Boomerang Baby101- see ya at the mall tomorrow bring Kagura!

Gothic Purity17 has left the room

Smiling Kagome made her way to Sota's room knowing he couldn't chat tonight because of his messed up arm. When she entered he was lying on his bed just staring at his star painted ceiling looking a bit depressed. It really bothered Kagome that her brother was acting this way this wasn't his thing not like it was hers either. "Yo Sota what's bothering my fave bro?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him, Sota turned his head toward her and sighed.

"I have another problem," Sota said as he turned his head away from his sister not wanting to see her amused stare.

"Go ahead and tell me I promise I won't get mad like last time I'm sorry for that by the way" Kagome said as she hugged her brother a little, Sota smiled at his sister.

"Well I think I still in love with Sakura" Sota mumbled unhappily, Kagome smiled at he brother more.

"I don't know what to say about that but that you should try wining her trust back then tell her the truth," Kagome said a little shocked by her brothers problem she really didn't understand his mind.

"Thanks when is Nobunaga coming home?" Sota asked wondering where is older brother was at the time, Kagome shrugged she never knew where he was because he was either chasing this girl he called a princess or stalking some dude that looked like a toad.

"Don't know hey I'm gonna see what mom's up to" Kagome said as she stood and left Sota's room making her way to see her mother.

Ok that's it I have to stop my arm is starting to bother me I don't know what's wrong with it I hope you guys liked that chap it took a while but I got it done. Oh and the Goths chat thing I didn't make that up you guys who have AOL I made a chat like that but I think they got rid of it because no one went to it but I'll make another one and if you guys want to talk to me I'll be there ok. ok and the pairing keep up with telling me what you want yeah later guys.


	6. Bored as Hell

Hello my precious reviewers I hope you've been enjoying the chapters so far because I kinda worked hard on them I think they suck but you guys don't so that rules! So from what I understand you guys want Sess/Kag, Mir/San, and Sota/Sak so what about Kagura and Kikyo I don't know review and tell me what you guys want paired for them. Oh and don't forget about Naraku or poor sweet Ishiyana.

Warning: Hey this chap has a lot of cursing in it and if you get offended don't read it I'm sorry but it just works that way, also it's got a lot of weird shit in it lol sorry.

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think Sesshomaru and Kagome would be necking by now? Lol and Kikyo wouldn't be on the fucking show because she has no damn purpose I can't even write her into this story right damn it! Anyway enough with my issues how bout yours lol.

Claimer: I own the songs that my band and I wrote together and I own the story idea. I also wish I owned Sakura damn it she's so cool along with her brother Ishiyana too! Lol I'm crazy oh and damn you SiB I own that too.

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Six

Bored as hell

Last time on Kaijuu:

"Don't know hey I'm gonna see what mom's up to" Kagome said as she stood and left Sota's room making her way to see her mother.

Cheeseandcrackerskindarulebutnotasmuchaspoptarts!

Kagome walked into the kitchen only to find her mother decked out in her usual attire, which consisted of a black tank top, and skater shorts and she was cooking oden for dinner that was a delight for Kagome. (A/n: my friends mom is just like that for real lol, my mom's afraid of that kind of dressing though she's weird because I dress like thatlol). Walking up to her she noticed her brother Nobunaga sitting at the kitchen table drooling why the hell her mother named him that she didn't know. "Kagome dear" was her mother's only acknowledgement as she continued to cook; Kagome nodded her head and sat across her older brother at the table.

"Cha" was her usual response Mrs. Higurashi grinned at her daughter because she had her when she was 17 they had a kinda sorta friendship. Nobunaga rolled his eyes at Kagome when she had sat in front of him and Kagome shrugged him off figuring he was just angry because his name was wack. "Yo Nobu where have you been lately" Kagome asked dully not really caring about his answer, Nobunaga just sighed sadly.

"Well I've been trying to convince the only girl I love not to date another" Nobunaga explained dramatically. (A/n: does any one know the name of the princess in the episode Nobunaga appears in?). It was Kagome turn to roll her eyes at his dramatic ness, not even bothering to give advice she turned her attention to her mothers turned back. "Alright Kagome I know we don't get a lot but could you please help me out I know you give Sota advice" Nobunaga pleaded his stubborn little sister, Kagome turned to him with a wide grin.

"Ok just leave her alone and go with some else how bout that freaky Yura chick she seems into you?" Kagome told him dully it felt good to be back in her old self again with out the losing her cool, Nobunaga just nodded taking the given advice. Sota entered the kitchen with a pained expression not going unnoticed by Kagome of course. "Sota what's wrong" Kagome questioned her brother with a little concern in her voice; Sota looked at her his expression not changing.

"Just fell on my arm no worry" Sota answered his older sister as he eased himself into a chair across from her. Just then their grandpa entered the kitchen in a green eagles jersey and black sweat pants, her looked a little psychotic in the eyes but everyone ignored it since it was normal.

"Don't I get respect anymore!" Grandpa Doji screamed out of nowhere, Kagome rolled her eyes, Sota groaned, and Nobunaga covered his face with his hands. "Where's my pogo stick!" Grandpa Doji screeched insanely, Mrs. Higurashi spun around an annoyed expression marring her young features.

"Shut the hell up old man! What are you talking about geezer you have no pogo stick nor do you need respect at you age!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted in annoyance, Grandpa Doji grumbled a minute and sat down in a chair near the back door.

"Yumiko why do you treat you poor old father this way?" Grandpa Doji questioned in his own old innocent way to tell the truth he wasn't that old only in his mid fifties seeing how Yumiko had Nobunaga at 15. (A/n: I'm going to call Mrs. Higurashi Yumiko now ok I'm to type it out). Yumiko rolled her eyes at her father annoyed at his puppy eyes that were boring into her back.

"Dinners done" Yumiko stated totally ignoring her insane father, everyone just kinda shrugged off the weird moment and began eating.

S.p.O.dmeansSakuraprincessofdarknesssonah!

Moaning Kagome slowly got out her warm bed today was Sunday the day before school started and she had yet to go school shopping that's exactly why she was going today. Sees she didn't really give about school she wasn't going to be wasting her time shopping for going to a place she hated. Turning on the radio she heard one of the songs that helped her band think and personally one of her favorites, it was 'Trip in love' by SB&SG. (A/n: I hope you guys like this song it's one of my bands new ones that we made they gave me permission to put it in here).

_Sitting here thinking about my best friend wondering what I did this time to make you mad yet again. _

_Lately when I smile you frown why?_

Grinning she slipped into her bathroom so she could brush her teeth still able to hear the song since it was blasting from her silver stereo, she watched her reflection with intense eyes that barely blinked. She smiled when she thought of Sesshomaru's apology the other day she thought it was sweet even though she knew she'd probably never tell him. That's when another thought crossed her mind; she seemed to be thinking a lot about Sesshomaru lately. Exiting her bathroom she went straight for her closet to check her wardrobe for something suitable to wear. Scanning the large walk in closet Kagome spotted a cool outfit she could thought together, when she was done dressing she looked in the mirror at her masterpiece. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with red fanged lips that read in white writing 'bite me' with a blood red elbow t-shirt underneath, she wore dark blue denim jeans that came in splits at her mid shin, on her feet were black tie up hiking boots. She then through her hair into two braids on each side of her head with two scull clips on each side she wore no make up.

_Your confusing me everyday with your flirting signs._

_You say he's taking your place like I would shove something like that in your face._

_Why must you be complicated!_

Kagome grabbed her car keys and quickly left out her room, when she entered the kitchen she noticed that it had just turned 2:00 and she was to meet Sango and Kikyo at 2:30. No one was in the kitchen so she quietly made herself some strawberry pop tarts. (A/n: whoow I love those my fave flavor what's yours?). After catching her flying pop tarts she walked to her driveway to find her baby just glistening in the afternoon sunlight. But before she pulled out she flipped open her cell phone and began dialing Kagura's number.

"_Huh?" was Kagura's famous annoyed reply for some reason she was always that way everyone figured it was because she was a twin._

"Cha Gura you ready?" Kagome asked her long time friend dully as she examined her black painted fingernails in a bored manner. She could hear Kagura growl and shout at someone in the background.

"_Yeah I'm ready you can pick me up now" Kagura said as she threw an object at the wall or the door Kagome had guessed. "Raku quit being a fag!" Kagura shouted over the phone before it hung up._

"Yeah bye" Kagome mused dully before she hung up her cell and placed it on the dash board, figuring Kagura and Naraku were fighting and that he hung up the phone on purpose not knowing it was Kagome. Starting the car Kagome turned on the radio only to find the same song from earlier playing. Shrugging she drove off in the direction of Kagura's house.

_Tripping over words, tripping over feet, tripping over everything that has to do with me!_

_Am I really all that bad for you to take all that I have? _

_Just cause your in love with me doesn't mean you can be a jerk!_

Pulling into the short drive way Kagome watched as Kagura angrily stomped out of her two story red house with a laughing Naraku following her, rolling her eyes at the twins Kagome turned her attention back to her black nails not bothering to look up when the entered her black Explorer. " Sup Kags what's poppin" Kagura questioned as she watched her friend pull out her drive way trying her best to ignore her irritating brother in the back seat. Looking up Kagome grinned at the twins.

"Nothing but the balloons" Kagome chuckled at her and Kagura's little way of greeting, they had been doing that since 7th grade during a birthday party. Naraku tried his best to hide his blush when Kagome looked at him through her rearview mirror he'd always had a crush on her. "So where's Onigumo or should I say Muso?" Kagome questioned wondering where the twin that made them triplets was. Naraku frowned as he thought of his brother who was quite odd with his wanting to kill him attitude.

"I don't know off somewhere saving the tree stomps the tree loving loser is never in sight" Naraku growled he didn't like his triplet brother simply because he always attempted to kill him in his sleep it was weird. (A/n: no offense to people who love trees and such I love them it just Naraku ok).

_Your blues bore into my body all the time, what's with that?_

_Don't like being confused!_

Finally reaching the mall they all piled out of Kagome's Explorer and made their way into the mall to meet Sango and Kikyo. Entering the mall Kagome spotted them hanging by the pretzel shop slurping lemonade while checking their cells for time every moment. Walking up to him Kagome let out dull grin spread across her face, Sango noticed them and nodded her head in greeting. "Lello" was all she said as she began walking towards hot topic not waiting for anyone to fallow, Kagome entered the store only to find the same song from earlier playing.

"How ironic is that?" Kagome heard Kagura murmur under her breath about hearing the same song again but at a different part.

_So get with the program_

_One day you're in my face then in some other chicks face!_

After about an hour of shopping everyone got bored and decided to go to the food court Naraku stayed with them the whole time having nothing better to do. This was why no one did anything on Sunday's Kagome figured because it was just a day to chill and relax on. She was annoyed when she thought of tomorrow being the first day of school and Kagome wasn't sure she was ready to go back just yet. Sitting down with different meals they all ate like pigs until a certain silver somebody sat at their table. (A/n: theirs only three people in here with silver hair think wisely about the other chapter and you'll know who this is).

"Hey guys how's it hanging," he asked as he stared thoroughly at Kagura searching her red contacted eyes for any clues of anything, Kagome grinned at the turn of events.

I'Mbadatmathduh! Didyouthinkiwassmart?

The breath escaped her body as she exhaled the used air; she was watching them the way they stole glances from each other thinking no one was watching. It was silently tearing her body apart and she knew it was all her fault. Tears brimmed at her eyes and quietly escaped their moist dungeon that's exactly what caught their attention.

"Rin what's wrong?" Sota questioned his girl friend, as he looked her in the eyes wondering why she just up and began to cry. Sakura who sat across from them raised a black eyebrow. Snapping back to her old self Rin looked around and smiled that freaky happy go lucky smile.

_Tripping over words, tripping over feet, tripping over everything that has to do with me!_

_Am I really all that bad for you to take all that I have? _

_Just cause your in love with me doesn't mean you can be a jerk!_

"Oh it's nothing really guys I was just thinking of something sad" Rin said in her dumb blonde voice everyone nodded and turned back to the conversation at hand. (A/n: no offense to blondes it's just a thing yeah ya know!).

"Weird, so yeah about how the squirrels are going to take over the world" Sakura said as she reinstated the subject they were discussing, Kohaku grinned at Sakura. They were always discussing weird shit like that but it never stopped them. "You know how they drive dogs crazy that's only the start," Sakura stated in her monotone voice, Rin burst into giggles and Sota raised an eyebrow.

"I disagree I think it's the chipmunks that will be taking over the world have you seen the way they look at you?" Sota debated back, Sakura snorted at his reply and Kohaku chuckled his friends were nuts.

"Haku you'd expect that from a squirrel lover" Sakura joked as she turned her attention to he kinda sort of boyfriend Kohaku chuckled more and nodded.

"Ok I agree with Sakura she does make since" Kohaku said truthfully as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, Sota rolled his eyes at Kohaku and turned his attention back to Rin.

"What do you think Rin" Sota questioned Rin who was staring intently at the build a bear workshop across from the mall.

"Huh oh I think there both cute why do you guys think one of them will in slave the world that's weird," Rin said as she looked at her cousin and boyfriend who gave her an shocked looks well Sota gave her a shocked look and Sakura raised a eyebrow.

"Because their evil rodents of doom!" Sakura exclaimed and Kohaku burst into laughter again.

$$Moneymeanseverythingtomycrazyass$$

_Stop trying to make me jealous! Cause this is starting to drive me crazy!_

_Why can't you go back to the old you that were fun for all our lives?_

_This isn't fair I don't act different to you!_

Kagome sighed as her favorite song finally ended along with the awkward silence between Ishiyana and Kagura when Sango burst into insane laughter. It was weird how two people can be so in love yet not know at least that's what she thought.

"Enough laughing like a baka Sango" Kagome said dully smiling when she received an evil glare from her best friend, Ishiyana chuckled lightly at the friends before he caught Kagura staring. " So Yana what brings you to the mall?" Kagome questioned, Ishiyana turned a cute pink.

"Oh uh Sakura, Rin, Sota, and Kohaku dragged me out of my bed and forced me to drive them to the mall for school shopping all the while arguing about how squirrels or chipmunks were going to take over the world" Ishiyana said a far off look on his face as he strained to remember all of the details, everyone laughed when he finished his hectic story. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his story.

"How did they drag you out of bed and force you to drive Yana" Kagome asked her eyebrow still rose in curiousity, Ishiyana blushed a deeper shade of pink when she mentioned that. Kagura gave him a questioning look and Naraku grinned already seeming to know.

"Well you see they kind of black mailed me about something" Ishiyana said as he adverted his eyes from his friend's faces.

"Well what did they black mail you with?" Sango asked inching her face forward to his trying to see if she could find anything in his face, Kagura growled as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Not noticing Sango being so close Ishiyana snapped his head around only to come nose to nose with Sango who blushed a deep red. "Sorry" Sango apologized as she backed away from his face, Ishiyana nodded not noticing the silver strand that fell onto his face.

"It's ok well guys have to promise not to tell a soul only Sesshomaru know ok" Ishiyana said as he looked all of his friends in the face, everyone nodded and Sango blushed when she looked him over. Kagura frowned she didn't like the way Sango was looked at Ishiyana Kagome noticed and chuckled. "Well Sakura threatened to tell the whole school tomorrow that I used to day Nazuna you know the chick that hates demons and hanyou, well she'd kill me if that ever got out because she's apart of that demon hanyou hating club that only accepts virgins and why am I telling you guys this" Ishiyana asked as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Naraku spit out his sprite that he was drinking while Ishiyana was telling the story.

"Because today's confession day" Kagome said jokingly, Kikyo giggled at the joke before shutting up when Kagura glared at her.

"No way!" Sango shouted her hazel eyes wide in complete shock and amusement. "Zuna bitch is not a virgin!" Sango shouted just a group of cheerleaders from their school walked by and gasped, Ishiyana jumped across the table and covered her more his eyes wide.

"Yeah thanks Sango you sure can keep a secret" Kagura said sarcastically, Kagome and Naraku both tried to wipe the tears from their eyes since they were laughing so hard at the situation at had. Kikyo just sat their trying not to laugh herself-afraid of Kagura snapping on her again.

"It's a secret Sango maybe they weren't from our school, I really don't want to be dealing with her at all after our break up2 months ago" Ishiyana whispered harshly, Sango nodded her head slowly on the verge of laughing.

"Sorry to say Yana but they were from our school, you broke up with her after school man what fuck?" Naraku said Ishiyana blushed a deep red before letting go of Sango and sitting in his chair calmly. Kagura frowned more as she pulled out her compact and began putting on her famous apple red lipstick.

"Ok if Yana told us his little messed up story why don't we tell our own secrets" Kagura suggested everyone nodded and looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo the group has chosen you to go second" Kagura joked; Kikyo nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Ok I'm not a…virgin" Kikyo confessed and everyone at the table laughed their heads off, they knew that she wasn't they just couldn't understand why she would think it a secret. "What's so funny?" Kikyo yelled in outrage, they just laughed more at her seemingly dumb question. Kagome looked at her with a question in her blue gray eyes wondering if she was serious.

"We knew that! What the hell did you tell us that for it's no secret?" Kagura said on the verge of tears, after they quieted down Kikyo growled at them.

"You next Naraku" Sango said as she examined her red painted fingernails, Naraku sighed and turned her attention to his friends.

"Well once I did Kaguya" Naraku said calmly, everyone's face twisted into disgust except Ishiyana.

"Dude you did she's hot" Ishiyana said as he searched Naraku's face for any lies when he was sure he was telling the truth they high fived. "That's crazy" Ishiyana chuckled, Kagura frowned.

"What's with guys and their only secrets being whom they screwed?" Kagome asked dully, Sango nodded her agreement and Kikyo shuddered Kaguya being one of her best friends. Kagura frowned more and tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome come with me to the bathroom we gotta talk" Kagura said as she stood, Kagome nodded and followed her example. When they were gone from sight Naraku turned to Ishiyana with a question.

"And what's with chicks and having to go to the bathroom with eachother" Naraku question Ishiyana shrugged. "We both have sisters and we still don't know that's sad," Naraku said as he ate one of Sango's cheese fries who protested with anger, Ishiyana shook his head not understanding either.

Andisaidhellobutyousaidwhatthefuckidon'tknowyou

In the bathroom Kagura couldn't help but burst into upset tears she couldn't understand why Ishiyana affected her emotions so. Turning to Kagome she laid her head on her should for comfort, Kagome sighed she knew exactly what Kagura was upset about.

"What's wrong Gura?" but still she wanted to make sure she was right, Kagura looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe he slept with Nazuna! Kagome what am I gonna do I like him so much but he's not going to want a virgin like me and to top it off I'm fucking Raku's sister!" Kagura complained as she sobbed harder, Kagome sighed again and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I think he likes you ok, yeah I know your Naraku's sister that probably would be a problem but I also know he wouldn't care that you're a virgin geez I think he'd do a happy dance if he knew" Kagome said trying to calm down her crying friend.

"But why did he have date her of all people I hate that bitch! I feel like she's better than me now cause some how she managed to get a great guy like Ishiyana to date her when I can't even get him to notice me" Kagura sniffled and grabbed some toilet paper from a empty she wiped rapidly at her eyes thanking Kami that wore water proof black eyeliner.

"She's not better than you she's racist against demon and hanyou that's no better person and anyways she not as pretty as you are" Kagome said she didn't like Nazuna either no matter what people said about her, Kagura nodded and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Thanks Gome and remember this was secret we only came her to relieve our bladder" Kagura said with a smirk and Kagome chuckled at the word bladder as they left out the bathroom.

"Bladder" she mumbled as they walked away from the bathroom and towards the food court to find everyone laughing again.

I'm sorry guys I' promise longer chapter next time it's just that I can't think of anything else with out it going into the next chapter and plus I have an headache. Oh and what did you think? Oh I have another pole for you guys!

What's more likely to take over the world?

Squirrels or Chipmunks

Oh and you guys know who Nazuna is right the girl from the Inuyasha episode the black haired Inuyasha and the new moon. When Kagome first learned that Inuyasha lost his hanyou powers during the new moon.

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…

Ban/Kag/Sess-6

Sess/Kag-10

Inu/Kag-4

Sak/Sota-10

San/Mir-8

Kik/Inu-4

Rin/Koh-3

Rin/Ship-3

Sak/Koh-1

Ban/Kagu-3

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Ok you can still vote who you want to be together I really do think about the pairings you guys suggest I do that's why I make moments when their together. I know Sesshomaru wasn't in this chapter but this is the only one he wasn't in because he didn't fit in it oh and here's some shot outs.

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

Flying Jade 

**Love of blue crescent moon**

**Pyrostrykes**

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XBankotsu's GirlX**

**Sleepiness**

Kyoko super girl 

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

You rock guys thanks for the reviews and ask questions if you have to.

My Chemical Romance- 4

Coldplay- 0

Linkin park- 0

Oh I'm thinking of upping the rating but I need someone whose good at writing lemons ok or limes doesn't matter I'm not go at them. So yeah please help me with that. R&R


	7. School sucks we don't give a fuck!

Hey ya'll thanks for the flippin awesome reviews I love you guys! You guys rock real hard lol that sounds weird lol. Well I see I have more pairings thanks for voting and keep up the good work you won't know who's with who until the end sorry or maybe earlier I don't know! oh and I accept your offer Lonely Bird i need all the help I can get with lemons and limes.

Warning: this chapter has a lot of music and singing in it but yeah some cursing but that's about it.

Disclaimer: well if I owned Inuyasha don't you think they'd be in high school? Of course that would be rockin! Lol sorry I've been hanging with D.P. to long excuse the way I talk please.

Claimer: I own the songs, I own the band name Kaijuu yeah that too lol, I own not much lol I'm such a weird loser oh well losers and outsiders rule!

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Seven

School sucks we don't really give a fuck!

Last time on Kaijuu:

"Bladder" she mumbled as they walked away from the bathroom and towards the food court to find everyone laughing again.

?Ihaveaquestionteacherareyoustupidonpurposeorjustadumbbitch?

_I wish I could breath when your around me it's just so impossible. _

_I wish you were near me more often, don't believe those rumors. _

_And I wish you would see me walking away from your house._

Kagome groaned as her alarm clock continued to play the song breath from SB&SG's 'Breath', throwing her apple red alarm clock against the wall it splattered into tiny mechanical pieces. Smiling she slowly exited her warm bed that was made up of a silk black quilt and gray sheets. Walking to her bathroom she stripped from her pj's and turned the shower on to hot not caring if it burned her skin simply because it woke her up, after she was done she wrapped a hunter green towel around her body and left for her closet. Raking through her new clothes she found a special outfit for today's occasion which was the first day of school, she didn't like school but they we letting all the chosen school bands including Akuma play in the auditorium before classes started. Cutting on her radio she began dressing.

_I know I wish a lot of things but it's just my thinking._

_I just want you so bad, cause secrets lye behind those golden eyes._

When she finished dressing her outfit just screamed 'I'm a rock star' with her tight black Lei stretch pants, a black shirt that read 'you think I give a fuck but I don't' with a yellow smiley face underneath she wore a long sleeved gray shirt, on her feet were shin high biker boots with fat buckles. Her hair was in two tight buns on each side of her head, she wore heavy eyeliner and lip-gloss. On her feet were black and brown vans. Checking the time she noticed it was 7:20 and the first day of school always started at 8:30 so the students could shake the summer feeling off, running down the stairs Kagome found Sota munching on peanut butter crunch while reading the back of the cereal box.

"Yo sota what's with it?" Kagome questioned her little brother who turned to her with a sleepy expression, sitting down Kagome began munching on the strawberry pop tarts that were in front of her. Nobunaga strolled in looking depressed as usual his outfit matching his mood he wore black jeans with holes on the knees, a black t-shirt that read in white writing 'I'm not depressed I just realized my life sucks', his hair was spiked in every direction, and on his feet were combat boots with chains hanging off. "Nobu what's wrong" Kagome asked a little concerned for her older brothers sake with the way he'd been dragging his self into the kitchen and all.

"Tsuyu just called and told me she's going out with Kuranosuke" Nobunaga sighed sadly and sat down across from Kagome a depressed frown marring his face. (A/n: thanks so much for the info on Princess Tsuyu **Pyrostrykes **you rule I had totally forgotten her name, oh and Kuranosuke sp?). " And the I worst thing about it is that she told me she loved me then she turns around and says she likes Kuranosuke" Nobunaga mumbled sadly as he placed his head in his arms.

"Why would she be such a bitch Nobu don't talk to her anymore she's just playing with you emotions" Kagome stated angrily as she bent her head so she was eye level with her brother, Nobunaga just nodded and turned away from her. _That little bitch is gonna pay think she can be going around making my brother depressed I'll get her. I can't believe she did this to him again oh well Sango and me will teach the bitch a new listen even Kagura because we all don't like Nazuna._ Checking her watch she noticed it was 8:00 which meant she had to be heading to the dreaded hell hole now, grabbing her keys she left on the hook near the front door she headed out the door Nobunaga and Sota following since they all went to the same school. Starting the car Kagome pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Hiroshima high, she could have gone to Takahashi private school the one Sesshomaru's dad owned but she didn't do uniforms. Arriving Kagome parked in the space the in front of the school's fifth cheery blossom tree. Getting out she noticed her friends by the school fountain.

"Hey Kag baby" Bankotsu greeted eagerly as he approached her before she could even take a step away from her car, giving him a half hug Kagome continued her journey to her group well some of her group since Kikyo didn't have around them because she was a cheerleader and her friends thought it weird to be hanging with Goths and punks.

"Cha" Kagome greeted in her usual dull way as she walked up to her friends who gave their usual unique waves. Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru carrying his guitar into the school in the corner of her eye with the rest of Akuma following behind him. Scanning the area more her eyes fell on the Fashion band of seven who were badgering poor Blade and Tanaka who were absolutely not gay seeing how they both had girl friends, turning her head farther her eyes landed on D.H.G club that supplied Tsuyu the leader of the little charade and Nazuna her bitchy best friend who really has a soft spot for demons seeing how she dated poor Ishiyana. Growling she turned back to her friends who were discussing what songs to play in the 15-minute time limit they had before the assembly started.

"I think we should play 'End of it' it's a great song and will grab everyone attention" Sango suggested as she flipped through their songbook in her arms. Kagome sighed it was always like this when they had a gig to play.

"No we should do 'Just wanna say' that's a song this whole school can relate to" Kagura said smartly, Kagome rolled her eyes at their suggestions she knew the perfect song for this occasion.

"If you guys don't mind me interfering but I know the perfect song for this day" Kagome piped up dully, everyone turned toward her with their eyebrows raised in wonder when she didn't answer right away they got annoyed.

"Spit it out already Kags were desperate here! Hello you're the leader we need your help" Sango wailed in a whiny little kid voice.

"Yeah what she said" Kagura said quietly, Kagome chuckled at her friends not noticing Bankotsu who was staring at her weirdly.

"Alright kiddies we are going to play 'Shut up' simply because it's a statement song and we don't need Kikyo since there's no keyboard" Kagome said, Sango and Kagura chuckled that song wasn't really a statement it was just a joke they wrote while sitting around thinking up new songs.

"Ok then 'Shut up' it is" Kagura said as she began walking inside the school when the bell rang for the assembly that happened every year in Hiroshima high. Grinning Kagome sighed she could wait to play. Upon entering the auditorium Kagome caught sight of Kikyo who was acting like the cheerleader she was with her little preppy friends in the front roll, rolling her eyes she headed back stage with her friends where the other bands waited.

15 minutes later

Miss Washu was finally done speaking about science and was announcing which band would be going first. "Oh and before I announce these wonderful bands I want you kids to remember one this don't call me miss Washu I prefer little Washu thank you" miss Washu said, Kagome sighed she felt bad for Ryoko since that was her mother. "Ok now that we got through that the first band to play is called Ninja Noodles" miss Washu sweat dropped at she read the name. "Well please welcome Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura together they make Ninja Noodles!" miss Washu announced and out came three 14 year olds. One of them had spiked blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and tan skin he was dressed in an orange Halloween shirt with bats on it, black denim ripped jeans, on his feet were blue van. The other had black hair that hung on his shoulders, black eyes, and ivory skin he wore a black t-shit that read in red writing 'if looks could kill everyone would be dead', dark blue skater short, and black and white converse. The girl had bubble gum hair, pale green eyes, and ivory skin, she wore a blood red t-shit that said 'I'm as bitchy as a bitch can get', black mini skirt, and red and white converse.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and this is Ninja Noodles!" the boy with the blonde hair shouted and everyone cheered, they began playing a slow beat. "This song it called 'Promise'!" Naruto shouted before he began singing.

_**I know I always do what you don't want me to do, hatin' my way of life.**_

_**Dreaming of you and me sailing away like I said we would one day.**_

_**I really don't know why I don't do what I say I will, maybe it's cause I'm scared.**_

_**Maybe it's cause I'm lazy**_

_**You tear my hope to shreds with those patronizing eyes or yours**_

_**I'm going to tell you a promise but only once so listen well!**_

_**Chorus: one day I promise to do what I said.**_

_**I won't lie to you anymore, cause I dream of all kinds of things doesn't mean you can't trust me.**_

_**Cause loves stronger than you think I promise you this…**_

_**We'll make it to the end of the world I promise again**_

_**We'll stay in love for how long you want to**_

_**End of chorus- I may be a rebel but that doesn't mean you can't trust me. **_

_**I just want you to trust me my love.**_

_**Is that so hard to ask after what I've done?**_

_**Chorus: one day I promise to do what I said.**_

_**I won't lie to you anymore, cause I dream of all kinds of things doesn't mean you can't trust me.**_

_**Cause loves stronger than you think I promise you this…**_

_**We'll make it to the end of the world I promise again**_

_**We'll stay in love for how long you want to**_

_**Quite blaming and spitting on my early grave it's not helping me much**_

_**You should know of all people that it's hard to promise with the kind of person I am**_

_**But I guess you don't know me anymore**_

So believe I promise you I won't stop being me… 

When they finished all you should hear was almost deafening cheers from the entire freshman class that came that year, Kagome sighed figuring it was probably because they played for them before. Then miss Washu came on to the stage again sporting a grin. "Ok it seems you freshman like them huh well let's see what everyone thinks of Akuma!" the cheers were so loud you couldn't really hear what they were saying anymore. "Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Hiten, and Koga make up Akuma" miss Washu announced proudly as all the guys came running out from back stage grinning, all the most of the freshman girls fainted for some reason. Akuma was dressed the same as they were Saturday during the contest, Kagome shrugged when she noticed their attire thinking it was just a guy thing to wear the same thing like that.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi and this" Sesshomaru shouted as he motioned to his band behind him. "Is Akuma!" he looked around at all the people in the auditorium before he turned to back stage where he knew Kagome was watching he winked at her before he spoke again. Kagome found her self-blushing a deep crimson at the simple gesture from Sesshomaru and she didn't like it. "We'll be playing 'Rain'" Sesshomaru announced as they began playing a slow beat.

**_Did you ever look at the sky and know right then that's what your life is about._**

_**Did you ever feel the rain on your face?**_

_**Happy days are about you and me**_

_**I understand why your days are in shades of gray**_

_**But that's what I'm all about.**_

_**Chorus: the rain is truly my pain**_

_**I guess you can say that I'm also afraid **_

_**But in the end shames your game**_

_**So when I think about it the rain is my… name heh maybe I don't know what I'm talking about anymore.**_

_**Even when your gone I still don't understand why you can't stay my lady.**_

_**I'm always so confused when it comes to you.**_

_**Chorus: the rain is truly my pain**_

_**I guess you can say that I'm also afraid **_

_**But in the end shames your game**_

_**So when I think about it the rain is my… name heh maybe I don't know what I'm talking about anymore.**_

_**And I just don't want to let go **_

_**Just to let you know!**_

Sighed Kagome turned to her group members who looked pretty spooked to be going next like they weren't ready or something when Kaijuu was always ready to sing. "Kaijuu is always ready remember that guys" Kagome said as she looked her long time friends in the eyes, Kagura and Sango nodded their heads understanding exactly what she meant without having to be told. They all centered their hands in the middle before lifting them in the air in a team handshake.

"Kaijuu!" they all shouted in unison, just then Miss Washu called them out like everyone else including the loud cheering since Sota and his friends knew almost all the freshman. Walking out Kagome was almost blinded by the bright light of the stage.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and were Kaijuu" Kagome shouted working the audience the way she did at the hospital it worked because everyone was pretty worked up by her voice. "Are you ready to rock with us!" she shouted once more and there was a loud 'yes' shouted by everyone in the audience. "Alright then this song is called 'Shut up'!" Kagome yelled and everyone cheered more. Sango began playing a fast beat on her bass and Kagura began counting down.

"One two, one two three!" Kagura shouted as she beat her drum sticks together and Kagome began playing a different beat on her electric guitar.

I can't stand it anymore or I'll drive off this here cliff 

_**When you're near me life's a total bitch!**_

_**Leave me alone I don't need to hear it **_

_**Following me around day and night, your smile is wearing my eyes to thread**_

_**You watch my band play every Saturday night**_

_**I wake up in a cold sweat; I can hear you in my ears!**_

_**Chorus: shush it, be quiet, and don't open your mouth again!**_

_**Shut that mouth for just 10 minutes.**_

_**It's so big I wonder what can fit in it!**_

_**Is talking really that big of a habit, if it is we'll be sure to break it.**_

_**This is advice so why don't you take it!**_

When you're quiet we know your faking it 

_**Shut up for all of this week I don't even care if you have to eat!**_

_**Every breath I take your breathing it too.**_

_**I just want to get rid of you!**_

_**Stop talking in my ear; cause you the one who's causing me to drink lite beer!**_

_**Chorus: shush it, be quiet, and don't open your mouth again!**_

_**Shut that mouth for just 10 minutes.**_

_**It's so big I wonder what can fit in it!**_

_**Is talking really that big of a habit, if it is we'll be sure to break it.**_

_**This is advice so why don't you take it!**_

But now when your gone I try to imagine your face it's nothing but a mere smear! 

_**Now I'm sorry for driving you away I just want to say (Hey, Hey) please be forgiving.**_

_**I know was a jerk all you wanted to do was be like me, but I guess that's all changed my dear…**_

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura couldn't help but chuckle at the end of the song not noticing that the audience was quiet until Sota stood up in his seat and began shouting. "Kag you rule!" He shouted loudly and everyone broke into loud deafening cheers.

"Yeah!" Kagome heard Sakura and Rin shout in unison before Kaijuu walked off stage and into the back. Sango began doing her weird looking victory dance while Kagura just stood there and grinned. Kagome on the hand decided to be the good lead singer and went to meet the other bands, since she already knew Akuma she went straight for Ninja Noodles.

"So your Ninja Noodles huh, my brother spoke about you once" Kagome said dully as she stood in front of the three 14 year olds, they turned toward her with smiled well the blonde and pink head smiled but the black haired one frowned.

"Who exactly is your brother?" Sasuke asked in his emotionless voice, Kagome raised a thin black eyebrow surprised by his boldness. Sakura gasped at his rudeness and immediately began apologizing.

"He didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry please don't make our years here miserable" Sakura apologized pathetically. Naruto grinned and pushed her out of the way.

"Oh don't mind him he's just a loser and she's just scared!" Naruto shouted loudly, Kagome grinned broadly at them.

"It's ok I don't mind the question my brother is Sota you know him" Kagome questioned dully, Naruto gasped and Sakura face took on a dreamy expression. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"He's your brother then that mean your Kagome from that cool band Kaijuu" Naruto exclaimed and Kagome sweat dropped didn't she just perform not to long ago.

"I guess that's right why is Sota popular or something?" Kagome asked not really showing her interest in the subject at hand.

"Yeah he's real popular though he doesn't seem to care" Sakura said, Kagome smiled her brother was really following in her footsteps. Just them Sota and his friends strolled up to her with grins planted on their faces.

"Yo Kag you were awesome you guys had everyone in shock so you know I had to break it" Sota cheered along with Rin while Sakura and Kohaku just stared at them.

"Gome ignore them I think they were in my locker going through my candy again" Sakura said as she smirked at Sota and Rin who began glaring at her, Kagome snickered at them almost forgetting about the band in front of her.

"Oh excuse my non-existent manners this is my brother Sota and his friends Rin, Sakura, and Kohaku" Kagome said dully, Sota rolled his eyes at his sister and turned towards the band.

"Hey your Ninja Noodles you guys were great too," Sota said as he looked over the small band, Sakura looked at Sakura and grinned. (A/n: the black haired one looked at the pink haired one and grinned.

"Nice hair girly I'm Sakura" Sakura greeted in her usual monotone voice, Sakura looked at the black haired girl then noticed how Sasuke was gawking. (A/n: I know Sasuke doesn't gawk but hey I got to make Sota fight for his woman right Kohaku doesn't count you'll see why soon).

"Hey I'm Sasuke" Sasuke introduced himself with a small smile; Sakura turned to him her golden eyes sparkling when they landed on his black hair. Sota growled from beside Rin and Kohaku pulled Sakura near him.

"Is that your real hair color because it's pretty cool oh and nice eyes" Sakura said boldly, Rin giggled, Kohaku raised an eyebrow, Sakura gaped, and Sota turned away from the scene.

"Aren't you Sota's girl friend?" Sakura asked snippily and Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"No obviously we broke up this summer over" Sakura said her golden eyes darkening extremely, Sakura backed down her pale green eyes turning away from hers. "He's with Rin now and I well I don't know" Sakura finished with a scowl planted on her features Sasuke's smile widened. Sota frowned this wasn't fair to him.

"Well now that I've met this very, very talented band I'm going to go talk with Sess and Akuma later Sota oh and good luck with your problems" Kagome said smugly she was getting tired of the tension that was flying around the 14 year olds. Walking away from them she walked up to Akuma who were all looking rather annoyed except for Sesshomaru you couldn't really tell what he was expressing since his face was emotionless. "Bored much?" Kagome questioned thoroughly amused with them already, Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Well anytime you're not around of course were bored" Sesshomaru grinned down at her, Kagome rolled her eyes at she took in what he decided to wear today, he was dressed in a black muscle shirt, with dark navy blue denim jeans with rips on the knees, on his feet were blue and black vans, and his hair was in a high pony tail like his dad wore.

"That's cute but not cute enough" Kagome said as she turned to his band behind him who were just lounging on random chairs and instruments. "Don't your asses hurt you know you can't just sit on anything right" Kagome asked dully her eyes were drooped as if she were going to fall asleep. Koga grinned at her loving every bit of her attitude he couldn't help it he was head over hills for the girl.

"Yeah but I can't help that I'm dazed by your beauty" Koga joked and Kagome rolled her blue gray eyes. Hiten and Inuyasha just chuckled while Miroku stared off into space well the space that contained Sango's behind.

"Just like you can't help that those lines you be spitting out are lame" Kagome said dully as she blinked at him, Koga blushed and Sesshomaru held back his laughter. Just then the bell for school rang leaving a pissed off Kagome. "Damn well I guess it's time to pretend to learn" Kagome said as she walked off with Sango and Kagura leaving Sesshomaru to stare her off.

"Stare any harder Sess and you'll be able to see through her clothes you pervert" Hiten joked as he walked away with the rest of Akuma, Sesshomaru glowered at Hiten's back annoyed with him again.

Sorry this is short too but hey I updated didn't I! Well yeah I'll try to make the next chapter super long ok. Well you guys did great with the voting and all I'm happy with the votes so yeah I had to get them into school the next chapter will start when their in class. If you guys are waiting for me to update you guys should read Middle Child that story is a knee slapper my best friend Dark Painting wrote she's crazy so yeah.

Any way the votes for who's most likely to take over the world

Squirrels-1

Chipmunks-1

Lol that's insane but hey it could happen!

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…

Ban/Kag/Sess-7

Sess/Kag-16

Inu/Kag-5

Sak/Sota-16

San/Mir-9

Kik/Inu-6

Rin/Koh-4

Rin/Ship-4

Sak/Koh-2

Ban/Kagu-5

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Nar/Kag-1

Inu/oc-1

I think that's right but I'm not sure I'll count next time ok guys!

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

Flying Jade 

**Love of blue crescent moon**

Pyrostrykes 

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XBankotsu's GirlX**

**Sleepiness**

Kyoko super girl 

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

**Shoma**

**Sakurakasai**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**

**The lonely Bird**

You rock guys thanks for the reviews and ask questions if you have to.

My Chemical Romance- 5

Coldplay- 1 from me

Linkin park- 1 from me I love all these bands so yeah ok later till next chap I know this chapter wasn't interesting but the next chapter will be really funny I promise! I would have had this out earlier but ya know I was too lazy.


	8. Hiroshima High first day

What's up people I'm updating again I know well I just felt like it and I had some time so yeah. Well this chapter is rather funny well I think so and it's also crazy so bare with me and my twist little mind lol. Don't worry next chapter will better I just have to end the school day in this one and have Kagome think a little. The next chap will be definitely be a throat choker sorry I mean funny damn you D.P. and your addictive way of talking!

Warning: this chapter has a lot of cursing and stuff that may not make sense so it's ok,

And fights bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha ok if I did I would have a whole lot of changes and OOCness so yeah later.

Claimer: I own the songs that took much time and hard work to write lol, I own the name that just came to me, and I own I guess the story idea I'm not sure.

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Eight

Hiroshima high school 'the ropes'

Last time on Kaijuu:

"Stare any harder Sess and you'll be able to see through her clothes you pervert" Hiten joked as he walked away with the rest of Akuma, Sesshomaru glowered at Hiten's back annoyed with him again.

I'mnotthekindofpersonwhokissesacelebritiesritzyass!

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura all marched down the halls of Hiroshima high school with out a care in the world, Sesshomaru and Akuma followed behind the devious girls trying to ignore them well Sesshomaru and Koga tried to ignore Kagome, Miroku tried ignoring Sango's ass, and Ishiyana who arrived shortly tried ignore Kagura's angry aura. Finally reaching their lockers that was three rolls separate from eachother. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura began discussing their classes they had for today. "Sango what do you have first?" Kagome asked dully as she began filling her empty locker with various band pictures and other weird junk. Sango turned toward her, her eye twitching as she began searching her pockets for her schedule she got in the mail two week ago.

"I have Home Ec. First god I hate that frickin class, all the teacher does is try to teach us how to cook like anyone can teach me that" Sango scowled at her schedule before stuffing it back in her pocket not caring about the rips she made when doing that. Kagura rolled her eyes at Sango before grabbing for her neatly folded schedule in her binder pocket.

"I have history with Mr. Myoga have any of you guys had him?" Kagura questioned, Kagome sighed and Sango gasped sarcastically.

"I hate that short little dude who continues to bore people to death it should be against the law!" Sango exclaimed her face taking on pure annoyance; Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's dramatics and turned to Kagura.

" No matter how dramatic Sango's right he is boring and probably insane because I little dude it totally afraid of everything! It's ridiculous how paranoid he is I feel for you Gura I really do no matter how bored my face may look" Kagome smirked when she received the middle finger from Kagura who wore a scowl. Just then the D.H.G club walked by flashing their skirts as they walked through the halls as if they were the superior beings of the school. Tsuyu turned to Kagome her nose high and smirked at her, her eyes saying she won and that's all it took for Kagome to stop her. " Excuse me do you have some kind of eye problem?" Kagome questioned sarcastically, Tsuyu and her little click walked up to Kagome Sango and Kagura were already at her side.

"What's that supposed to me?" Tsuyu asked her chestnut colored eyes flaring with unknown fire, Kagome smirked she found it funny how she just kept setting her self up.

"Exactly how it sounds" Kagome spat dully she wasn't going to let this 'thing' make her lose her cool not in school where she could lose all respect from her friends. Tsuyu gasped in shock and Nazuna pushed her way in front of her now in Kagome's face, Kagura on the other hand didn't like Nazuna already and her being her best friend's face like that wasn't helping. "Listen girly you're to close" Kagome stated as she examined her silver painted nail not really caring for them at the moment.

" Well you shouldn't be talking to Tsuyu like that don't you know she's really a princess you should show some respect loser!" Nazuna spat in her already nauseating voice, Tsuyu seemed to hold her head higher at that and Kagome, Sango, and Kagura burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England can't you tell with my non-existent crown" Kagome said sarcastically still laughing as she leaned on Sango for support, Kagura was laughing more bitterly then hysterically seeing how she only leaned against the lockers in mock hysterics. Nazuna who had enough stepped closer and 'Bitch' slapped Kagome. Which was probably the worst mistake she could have made in her entire life. Kagura growled and tackled Nazuna to the ground and began practically smashing her face with her right fist, it took Ishiyana who was across the hall to lift her off the now bleeding girl.

"Don't you ever come near me or any of my friends again or so help me god I'll kick your ass again" Kagura yelled as she got in one last kick, Nazuna who was crying her eyes out walked away with a glaring Tsuyu.

"Don't worry Tsuyu you'll get yours you bitch!" Kagome growled out dully but loud enough for Tsuyu to hear her, Kagome turned to Kagura who was bruised only a little to what Nazuna received. Kagura had a split lip, a bloody nose, and nail marks on her right arm but that was about it. "Kagura I could have handled that she did slap me" Kagome said her eyes still drooped in boredom she didn't even fell the slap she just saw it coming. Kagura looked at Kagome her fangs still bared as Ishiyana tried to calm her down she looked down right pissed with the white of her eyes being red and all.

"I know, I know Kagome and I'm sorry she just pissed me off is all I'm tried of her stank ass walking around like she hold the key to the world" Kagura spat some blood out that had seeped into her mouth, Kagome nodded and turned to Sango who looked a little crest fallen.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome questioned noticing the saddened expression that appeared on her face, Sango turned toward and smiled brightly.

"Nothing I just wanted to be the one who beat the shit out of her after what happened last year" Sango said quietly as she grabbed some of her schoolbooks. Kagome grinned she remembered from what Sango told her and it wasn't pretty.

Flash back 

Sango walked slowly towards the library carrying her favorite book 'Passenger 18' written by her favorite author SiB. (A/n: sorry there I got again being original it's a book D.P. wrote it's pretty sad but ya back to the story). Upon entering the library she noticed the D.H.G. group hanging by the computer chatting about who knows what when Nazuna suddenly looked to Sango and smiled. Sango rolled her eyes and picked a table hidden in the back of the library, Nazuna soon joined her sitting in the chair across from her.

"What do you what?" Sango questioned coldly as she opened her book not bothering to look up. Nazuna cleared her throat to get Sango to look who complied with a scowl. "Do you have a disease?" Sango asked as she turned her attention back to her book, Nazuna gapped before she folded her hands and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Well I just came to ask if you wanted to join the D.H.G. you seem perfect for our club" Nazuna said as she stared at the top of Sango's head, Sango lifted her attention from the book and just stared at Nazuna.

"What does it stand for anyways?" Sango questioned, she figured that if they wanted her in their club bad enough they'd tell her everything though she wasn't interested. Nazuna smiled thinking she was going to join.

"Well it stands for the Demon. Hating. Generation" Nazuna said, Sango gave her an 'are you insane look' but Nazuna just smiled more. "And you're the best candidate because I know you come from a long line of Tajiya's you can't hide you heritage Sango" Nazuna whispered wickedly, Sango scoffed at her before standing and leaning near Nazuna's ear.

"Like heck I'll join but you remember this, your grandfather is a spider demon so you can't hide from you heritage either so I wouldn't be talking if I were you, anyway I have friends who are demons" Sango whispered then walked away swiftly and angrily.

End of flash back 

Kagome shuddered at the mere thought of Sango ever being apart of the D.H.G club it was just simply disgusting, she was brought out of her thought by a arguing Ishiyana and Kagura who looked like they were about to bite each others head off any second. "Hey guys what's going on?" Kagome questioned her friends wearily, Kagura shot her hand in front of Ishiyana's face in a 'take to the hand' gesture while Ishiyana just chose toe look the other way.

"Well he just starts yelling at me about how I shouldn't have picked a fight with Nazuna she the one who started it what do you still like her!" Kagura yelled in outrage, Ishiyana continued to look the other way still angry with Kagura. Sesshomaru who was standing in front of the two sighed heavily.

"Ishiyana come one let's go to class you and Kagura shouldn't be fighting" Sesshomaru stated as he pulled Ishiyana by his sleeve down the hall, Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Kagura.

"What the hell Gura?" Kagome asked a little confused, Kagura sighed as she began to tear up she didn't like fighting with Ishiyana.

"I don't know I'm just being a jealous idiot I should have let you fight her" Kagura said quietly as she walked off in the direction of Mr. Myoga's class room the same direction Ishiyana and Sesshomaru headed.

PercentagesIsuckatsodon'tbeaskingmeaboutthem

**Two hours later**

Sighing Sango balled up her written notes aimed and threw it straight at the back of Miroku's head, upon contact Miroku turned to her with a cheesy grin Sango only stared in response. Turning to Kagome Sango noticed she was silently clipping Haru Tadashi's long violet purple braid off; chuckling began writing a note to pass. Flipping the note it landed on Kagome's gray colored desk.

Looking down Kagome noticed the writing note and almost immediately knew it was from Sango but before she could read it she had to finish hacking Haru's braid off. Then the scissor finally clipped signaling that they made it through the thick braid, Kagome watched for a minute as the braid finally hit the ground then quickly hid her black teacher scissors in her black book bag she carried around. Opening the note Kagome silently chuckled at what Sango wrote.

Dear Gome 

You're a mean bad ass sike I would have done the same thing, but that's frickin hilarious, dude what are you going to do with that braid when it falls off? You think Haru will notice maybe not with the way she's always hung up on Tanaka who I think likes Blade who really is still in love with our Sakura! That's messed up but none of my business oh and I think Miroku thinks I like cause I threw my notes at him he's so conceited well write back later.

_Boomerang Baby 101!_

Sighing Kagome began writing a note for Sango what else was she supposed to do? The teacher just kept talking what was she supposed to do listen yeah the fuck right! When she was finished writing the not she folded it like an airplane and threw it towards Sango who lifted her had and caught the note with ease.11 years of passing notes will do that to you. Turing her attention from Sango she turned to Hojo who sat beside her listening intently to whatever the teacher said, grinning evilly Kagome set to thinking up a plan to mess with Hojo's mind. Sighing Kagome figured she'd do her little trouble making later right now all she wanted to do was sleep and listen to music, silently Kagome slipped her ear phones into her ears and laid her head on the desk. She was listening to the songs Kaijuu had recorded a while back when Kenage was still alive, there were at least 4 with Kenage on them and the rest were after she died. The first song was 'Diary'.

_Watching the rain dot my window_

_Smiling as I grab my journal_

_The pages are full of the good and bad times_

_But most of all your on my mind!_

_I only believe you the one and no one else! Yeah_

Looking around Kagome noticed Sango staring dreamily at the back of Miroku's head she knew that she liked him but she wasn't going to say anything about it knowing Sango would deny it to the end. It seemed that everyone liked to deny his or her feelings for someone it was just normal human life she guessed.

_Chorus: yeah I'm starting a diary it's all about you_

_So when I have some thoughts I'll know where to find them_

_Diaries give me all my secrets I keep from everyone else_

_Diary oh diary I love you so like my favorite kind of green jello_

Kagome sighed content for the moment it seemed the song blended well with her surroundings it just fit. Her thoughts then flipped to her friend Kenage who wrote and sung this very song she was listening too, it was quite sad that she died Sakura was never the same after that.

_Writing you fills my head with joy to get rid of the day's events!_

_Everything that's on my mind is written in my diary_

_You're apart of me diary…_

The pages in her mind then flipped to the day that her entire life seemed to change her and everyone around her. But she didn't really want to get into that right now it just hurt to think about it.

_Chorus: yeah I'm starting a diary it's all about you, _

_So when I have some thoughts I'll know where to find them_

_Diaries give me all my secrets I keep from everyone else_

_Tell me of the time I first fell in love him!_

_Diary oh diary I love you so like my favorite kind of green jello (oh, oh!)_

Looking around the boring room again Kagome spotted Jakotsu looking at himself in his compact mirror, she felt sorry for him even though he always seemed happy he really wasn't deep down inside just like her just like everyone else. It seemed everyone around her wasn't really what they seemed on the outside or what it they didn't really express what they felt on the outside it either one.

_I have memories that I can't keep all because of this diary cause it does it for me_

_Every single event is important to me_

Diaries give me all my secrets I keep from everyone else 

_Tell me of the time I first fell in love him!_

Biting her bottom lip Kagome stared at the board as her teacher began to write various math problem on the board in red chalk, she didn't really like this teacher simply because he always wrote in red chalk which kind of burned her eyes just staring at the red numbers on the chalk board. Mr. Hachi was nice but weird with looking a like a raccoon and all his annoying high pitched voice, Miroku seemed to know him well but that was all. Sighing for the third time that day Kagome groaned as the song began to end.

_I'm not alone at all can't you see I have my trustful diary!_

_So I'm, so I'm ok as long as I can write about you everyday…_

A note landed on her desk just as the next song began she knew it was from Sango who else would pass notes during this class, it seemed math always paralyzed people well everyone except Kagome and Sango of course even Kagura seemed to pay attention when they had math with her last year. Opening the note quickly hence her boredom from the math class Kagome red quietly.

Dear Gome 

_Do you want to practice after school you know the talent show should be coming up soon and I heard they might have the owner of D.P. records their, that would be awesome if we won and got a deal. It's what we've been dreaming about since we were 10 and started the band! We you started it but I was their! Lol well we might beat Akuma this year if we write a new song can you think of any right now? Well the bells about to ring we'll take about it at lunch with Gura._

_Boomerang chick!_

Smiling Kagome folded the note and slipped it into her black spray painted binder, groaning Kagome turned back to the song she missed when she was reading Sango's note it was 'End of it' but it didn't have Kenage on it. But it was just as good since she wrote this song when she was 12 and feeling down about a certain boy with black and blue eyes.

_When I open my eyes your always-staring deep inside my soul._

_As the rain hits my face I fall down._

_Breathing in your fresh scent I always smile, why can't you deal with it that I'm no more._

_Everyone should have figured it out by now that you and I were meant to be together._

_I'm sorry I have to get rid of these feelings._

Listening that's all she wanted to do when she heard this song because it was so sad and so true she just wanted to listen to the word that were spoken in the song. Sango loved this song it was probably how she thought about Miroku and their weird relationship, it was ok Sango was just afraid though she probably didn't know it Miroku liked her just as much. And that's when it hit her this was probably the song that would when them the talent show almost everyone could relate to it and the slow beat to it could soothe anyone, smiling Kagome nodded making up her mind for good that's why she listened to this cd it helped her think things over along with what songs were perfect for competitions and contest.

_Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown_

_Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?_

_As I stare out the window the rain falls down_

_I'm so into you I could drown_

_Dreaming of you once more I can be happy_

_Don't you understand that you are my heart?_

_That's exactly why you and me must be no more…_

_When I close my eyes your still their_

_Laughing at the irony cause I will eventually believe in flying…._

_Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown_

_Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?_

_As I stare out the window the rain falls down_

_I'm so into you I could drown_

_Dreaming of you once more I can be happy_

_Don't you understand that you are my heart?_

_That's exactly why you and me must be no more…_

_We'll never make this work cause I can't even hope anymore._

_Crying my first tears I take your hand which leads me to my early grave_

_One last look at my past then I'm gone._

Just then the bell rang and everyone exited the class room to get lunch before the good lunch was gone, slowly getting up Kagome turned off her cd player and grabbed the black bag. Sango waited for her at the door with a wide grin on her face probably because she was finally free from the confines of the annoying classroom. "What Sango you think up a new song?" Kagome asked dully her earphones around her neck, Sango just chuckled and walked out of the room. Groaning Kagome followed suit toward the lunchroom, upon entering the cafeteria Kagome noticed the long line and decided she'd still from Sesshomaru's tray of food or Inuyasha or Miroku one of them anyway. Walking out side she caught sight of Sesshomaru all of Akuma, the fashion band of seven, and Kagura sitting at two tables chatting with eachother. (A/n: I can't help but laugh at what I did to the band of seven it's fuckin hilarious am I the only on laughing lol I must be twisted them).

"Come on Gome Kagura save us a seat" Sango said as they walked over to the table Kagura was sharing with the fashion band of seven, Akuma shared with Sota's friends and the Ninja Noodles. Grinning Kagome listened intently to the gossip the fashion band of seven supplied, even though she wasn't one to pass or listen to gossip it was hilarious to listen to some of the stories the fashion band of seven told.

"OMFG did you guys hear Nazuna was slayed by our very own Kagura" Jakotsu screeched and the fashion band of seven clapped and Kagura did a small bow. "But that's not all well she was sent home because her face was completely massacred the principal was so shocked she was immediately sent home I heard she looked like a car crash" Jakotsu said as he and everyone else at the table howled with laughter, all of Akuma and Sota and his friends including Ninja Noodles turned to their table with questioning looks.

"Oh that's a good one Jak!" Sango yelled as she laughed more and leaned against Kagura for support. "A car crash!" everyone at the table laughed more at the repeated words. They completely ignored the stares they received from everyone.

"Yo Tsuyu your friend got knocked the fuck out!" Kagome shouted to Tsuyu who was across the cafeteria, with that everyone in the cafeteria laughed. After that nothing else really happened in school besides Tsuyu giving Kagome glares and Kagura and Ishiyana not talking to eachother that was weird since they always talked. Pretty soon the school day was over and everyone was hyped up.

AthomeIdonothingbuttypemystorieswithmycrazybuddies

Nothing but noise filled the small cozy café as everyone entered Chibi's café after school; it was one of their many hangouts since forever. Sighing Kagome slowly chugged her favorite drink it was an ice cream hot chocolate mocha latte. "Mm… sugar" Kagome mumbled as she finished it in ten minutes tops, Sango grinned at her over her favorite drink an Ice mocha latte. Just then a tall figure leaned over Kagome figure and whispered sensually in her ear.

"I love you Kagome" Kagome spun around only to come face to face with…

Ha sorry I haven't pulled a cliffy in a while and thought that you guys were due one so yeah their it is, this chap wasn't really funny sorry I have to go to Dark Painting and SiB for that their the funny ones even though D.P. hold herself as if she quiet and depressed which isn't she's hilarious and my best friend sorry for the sudden out burst just had to be weird! Well thanks for the reviews guys wow they rule!

Any way the votes for who's most likely to take over the world

Squirrels-1

Chipmunks-1

Lol that's insane but hey it could happen!

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…

Ban/Kag/Sess-7

Sess/Kag-17

Inu/Kag-5

Sak/Sota-17

San/Mir-810

Kik/Inu-8

Rin/Koh-4

Rin/Ship-4

Sak/Koh-1

Ban/Kagu-4

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Nar/Kag-1

I think that's right but I'm not sure I'll count next time ok guys!

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

Flying Jade 

**Love of blue crescent moon**

Pyrostrykes 

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XBankotsu's GirlX**

**Sleepiness**

Kyoko super girl 

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

**Shoma**

**Sakurakasai**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**

**The lonely girl**

**X1xevanesence1x**You rock guys thanks for the reviews and ask questions if you have to

Ok later guys!


	9. Band practice always equals surprises

Hey peoples I sorry this chap is so freaking late I just had to keep post poning it because I have to stay off the computer because I've been on like a lot of times so I needed a break. Are you guys ready to figure out who whispered I love you to Kagome you'll never in a million years believe who it is lol I'm evil. Oh and I'll try not to give you guys a lot of cliff hangers though the ending of this story is one hahaha I'm evil like D.P. my buddy. The other reason it took so long was because I had to help SiB type passenger 18 because she whining about how long it was and crap like that.

Warning: this chapter is has a lot of major issues in it, so it's like a whoaor I mean sorry damn you Dark painting stop talking like that around me, it's got a lot of surprises I guess.

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha don't you think Sakura princess of darkness would be known to all because she's so freaking cool, that's what my name stands for lol. It's sib's character oh and I don't own Sakura either because damned SiB owns her my idol.

Claimer: I own the songs, I own the band name well mostly SiB does but who cares, I own the story idea, and the quotes that I'm going to put in that I like.

Quote of the day: _I'm not afraid of dieing I'm just afraid that I'll miss something. From my diary!_

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Nine

Band practice always equals surprises

Last time on Kaijuu:

"I love you Kagome" Kagome spun around only to come face to face with…a really hot guy with spiky blonde hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, and a really sexy beauty mark.

"And you are?" Kagome asked dully yet a little shocked that someone she barely knew just came up to her and said they loved her, the guy grinned stupidly and began scratching the back of his blonde head.

"Well pretty lady you may not know me but I know about you, you see I'm Vash stampede your biggest fan" the guy now identified as Vash said a light blush staining his nose. Kagome sweat dropped for one because her band wasn't that popular and for two this was just plain unheard of not that she wasn't flattered that a sexy tall guy came up to and said he's her biggest fan it's just a little let's say scary! Looking toward Sango who was holding in her drool she didn't know what to do at all.

"Thanks I think?" Kagome muttered the last part, Vash grinned brightly his perfect teeth showing all the while. "Well if you want you can come to practice after we all leave here" Kagome suggested dully, Vash beamed at her word till he was knocked to the ground by a short black haired chick dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans complete with white go-go boots.

"I'm sorry if he freaked you out Kagome he just really loves your band" the girl smiled sheepishly till Sango burst into insane laughter at the situation. " By the way I'm Meryl and my friend Milly should be somewhere around here" Meryl held out her hand hesitantly before she quickly put it behind her back when Kagome just stared at it in confusion, you see Kaijuu members didn't shake hands they just nodded their heads or said their usual greetings.

"Uh that's okay um I just invited him to band practice you and your friends can come to the more the merrier I think" Kagome said a little unsure if she should be inviting lunatics to her practices, Sango quieted down and grinned at Meryl.

Isucksofuckingmuchatmathbecausei'malwaysbraindead!

Running her fingers over the black marble like feeling of her guitar Kagome sighed she indeed loved this instrument, looking around the garage she noticed all eyes were on her even Sesshomaru's. "Alright you guys ready" Kagome dully asked her band mates, Sango nodded, Kagura continued checking her nails, and Kikyo decided to speak.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Kikyo said in her preppy cheerleading voice, Kagome rolled her blue/gray eyes along with everyone else.

"Kik shut you preppy ass up can't you see most of us besides Rin vote for the dark side of things," Sango growled as she stared at Kikyo in disbelief, Kagome nodded and everyone else laughed. Kikyo sighed and shut her mouth.

"Alright whatever let's just practice anyone of you guys got any song ideas?" Kagome questioned her little audience. Ninja Noodles, Akuma, the fashion band of seven, and Sota and friends were all their. (A/n: Ishiyana is included in Akuma cause he like kinda the manager). Oh and Vash and his psycho group also.

"Do slave please!" Miroku shouted a perverted smile grazing his face.

"No he's an idiot do Sing I haven't heard that in a while!" Rin shouted in her hyperactive way.

"Do a new song you wrote" Vash shouted and Kagome grinned at him she thought that was a good idea seeing how she made a new one during lunch when no one was paying attention.

"I think we'll do a new one that I wrote at lunch today good suggestion Vash" Kagome said dully and Vash blushed at her comment. Meryl glowered at Kagome jealous for an unknown reason. The rest of Kaijuu gave her a questioning glance. "It's called 'Let's party' here I wrote music sheets for you guys" Kagome said as she passed the music sheets to her group they nodded.

"This song seems cool let's get started on it, I think I got it down already" Sango said as she practiced a note on her bass guitar, Kagura and Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"Then after that it's 'End of it' and 'Stranded' those are our power songs let's get started" Kagome said as Sango began playing her part on her hot pink bass guitar. The beat for this song was really fast and Kikyo had a little trouble keeping up but that was the point of practice.

_**Dance, dance that's what were gonna do!**_

_**I'm gonna free my soul and take a hold of you**_

_**My friends driving around town in their fancy cars, while we you and me do nothing **_

_**but gaze at these dumb stars!**_

_**No that's not happening again because from now on I'm gonna live my life to the **_

_**fullest it can be, (Yeah, baby!)**_

_**Chorus: let's party I don't care pass that beer,**_

_**Come on everybody dance behind me and watch as I move these seductive hips.**_

_**Let's party all night long till I'm tired of singing this one song!**_

_**We only get to live like this for so long.**_

_**The flashing lights make me real hype as the adrenaline pumps my already racing heart!**_

_**You and me body's real close dancing as the sweat drips off your chest!**_

_**Chorus: let's party I don't care pass that beer,**_

_**Come on everybody dance behind me and watch as I move these seductive hips.**_

_**Let's party all night long till I'm tired of singing this one song!**_

_**We only get to live like this for so long.**_

_**I'm not going home yet!**_

_**You see this is way too much fun hanging in these clubs all night and morning.**_

_**Whoa this night is just so unbelievable with you and me in all this trouble!**_

Kagome sighed as she finished the song it was really fast and because of that she had to sing loud and fast to make the song work, looking around she notice Sango smiling at her, Kagura was looking at her drum sticks, and Kikyo looked a little upset. "Kik you were a little slow on the third verse work on that Kay" Kagome offered her advice and Kikyo nodded taking it.

"That song's hot!" Sango shouted excitedly, and Kagome grinned at her.

"Hey you said come up with a song and I did I just thought it was about time we had a party song" Kagome stated dully and Kagura rolled her eyes at her playfully.

"Alright I have to admit that song was pretty mind blowing, let's get through these other one so I can have a break" Kagura said as she counted over for 'End of it'. " One two ah one to three!" Kagura counted off as they began playing the slow beat to 'End of it'.

_**When I open my eyes your always-staring deep inside my soul.**_

_**As the rain hits my face I fall down.**_

_**Breathing in your fresh scent I always smile, why can't you deal with it that I'm no more.**_

_**Everyone should have figured it out by now that you and I were meant to be together.**_

_**I'm sorry I have to get rid of these feelings.**_

_**Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown**_

_**Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?**_

_**As I stare out the window the rain falls down**_

_**I'm so into you I could drown**_

_**Dreaming of you once more I can be happy**_

_**Don't you understand that you are my heart?**_

_**That's exactly why you and me must be no more…**_

_**When I close my eyes your still their**_

_**Laughing at the irony cause I will eventually believe in flying….**_

_**Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown**_

_**Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?**_

_**As I stare out the window the rain falls down**_

_**I'm so into you I could drown**_

_**Dreaming of you once more I can be happy**_

_**Don't you understand that you are my heart?**_

_**That's exactly why you and me must be no more…**_

_**We'll never make this work cause I can't even hope anymore.**_

_**Crying my first tears I take your hand which leads me to my early grave**_

_**One last look at my past then I'm gone.**_

"Damn I think I'm getting annoyed with this song already" Kagome muttered the people who caught it were Sakura, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru Koga and Hiten weren't paying attention.

"Gome I personally like it" Sakura said from her place next to Sasuke, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and Vash just 'woohooed'.

"This song is getting a little old but our public might like it more than we do" Sango suggested and Kagura nodded her agreement. (A/n: actual word from SiB actually she said this bout that song lol that why I wrote it in their).

"I know what I guess I'm hearing it to much let's not practice this song for a while ok I think we got it pretty much down" Kagome said as she began tuning her guitar with the most care. Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome just wanting to see her blush again unfortunately for him she didn't she just turned her attention to Vash who was currently drooling all over her from afar.

"Ok let's practice this last song and just chill for the rest of this fucked up day" Kagome said dully which sounded kinda weird; Sango nodded and began playing a soft yet slow beat to 'Stranded'. Clearing her voice Kagome began to sing the angry words to the sad song.

_I can't breath I feel like I'm trapped in this world full of dull colors_

_**Can you see right through me or am I just readable**_

_**I need some space away from these people or I'll go crazy**_

_**It's never easy for me to stay in one place**_

_**And I can't believe your blaming me cause I'm depressed**_

_**It's simply not fare that you're making me stay here in this horrid place!**_

_**Where I am is a disgrace!**_

_**In your face when I'm finally out of here!**_

_**Chorus: I can't take it anymore I think I'm stranded forever!**_

_**I'm telling you I'm stranded like nobody else**_

_**I need the worse kind of help**_

_**I must get out of this house cause I'm a mess in here!**_

_**You're just standing there and laughing **_

_**What's so funny about my pain and torture?**_

_**I'm in this little room where everything's stuffed**_

_**What next a straight jacket and white walls!**_

_**Cause I'm not going to take it anymore!**_

_**It's over! I'm getting out of here and never coming back to this twisted land!**_

_**Angry at my destiny cause it seems it always brings me misery!**_

_**Please! Please help me out of my place!**_

_**I'm stuck here and I'm suffering all my life away!**_

_**I don't wanna be here so please take me away cause I know I stranded her alone**_

_**Why won't someone help me change my awful fate?**_

_**Tell why no one's answering me!**_

_**Do you all really think I'm crazy?**_

_**Just let me out and you won't have to hear from me ever again….**_

_**Chorus: I can't take it anymore I think I'm stranded forever!**_

_**I'm telling you I'm stranded like nobody else**_

_**I need the worse kind of help**_

_**I must get out of this house cause I'm a mess in here!**_

_**You're just standing there and laughing …**_

Everyone present in the garage applauded the group when the song finished they all understood how it felt to be stranded, when the applause died down Kikyo turned towards Kagome smiling all the while.

"Hey Kagome I've been working on a song but it's not done yet is that ok?" Kikyo questioned her bandleader; Kagome just nodded as she place her black guitar in its guitar case.

"Well I'm gonna hit the bed guys I'll chat with ya'll later on the net oh and Vash we all meet in the Goths chat well later" Kagome said as she entered her house and made her way up to her room. Lying on her bed she went straight to sleep hey school did that to ya.

?HowthehellamIsupposedtoknowhalftheshitteachersteach?

Yawning Kagome turned over to her clock that read 7:50 which meant she should be getting on the internet to chat with her friends soon, rolling off her bed and onto the ground Kagome dragged her body to her computer chair and sat lazily into it. Logging on she quickly entered the Goths chat.

**Goths chat room**

Donutsarebest69- hey Kagome where have you been?

GothicPurity17- oh is that you Vash? Well I was sleeping

Donutsarebest69- yeah it's me it was boring without you.

YoLordMaru002- sucks up much?

GothicPurity17- don't be jealous Sess I still love you! Lol

YoLordMaru002- I'm sure you do

BoomerangBaby101- you guys are like a total married couple! It's so kawaii!

GothicPurity17- and you and Roku aren't!

YoLordMaru002- Yeah

Katanadude15- this chat tonight isn't as exciting as the others were huh?

Feathersarecool8652- actually this chat is boring!

TeenageGenuis1482- yeah-ok Kagura!

Feathersarecool8652- shut up Ishiyana I don't want to hear your mouth after today I still can't believe you!

Donutsarebest69- oks a lot of fighting that a little crazy

GothicPurity17- well I'm leaving you guys are getting on my nerves!

Donutsarebest69- can I come over Kagome please!

GothicPurity17- sure why not

YoLordMaru002- yeah-ok bye!

BoomerangBaby101- jealous much?

Kagome sighed as she finally signed off she couldn't really believe how boring it was in their usual chat room it was never like that it was probably because school sucked the fun out of everyone like usual. Lying back on her bed she began to think about Sesshomaru and the new comer in her life Vash. Vash was funny, nice, sweet, and sexy and Sesshomaru was fun to be around, smart, sarcastic, and sexy they were very different yet kind of the same. Bankotsu was different too but yeah something's were just confusing including this topic of thought she didn't really know who she liked better she did but she wasn't about to think about that. Kagome turned her head when the bed sunk in beside her, it was Vash wearing the most adorable look, and he looked like he was tired yet wide-awake like a lost puppy. "Hey" Kagome asked groggily, Vash smiled wider.

"Hey" Vash replied back as they both stared up at the ceiling, Kagome chuckled.

"Are you sleepy cause I am" Kagome asked, as she turned her head slightly to him.

"Yeah" Vash mumbled sleepily.

"Good" they were silent for a while before Vash decided to speak.

"Can I tell you something" Vash asked as he turned his head to her, Kagome turned her head as well so they were staring into each others eyes.

"Yeah" Kagome said awaiting his answer.

"You rock" Vash said.

"I know" Kagome said, it was silent for a while before Kagome and Vash erupted into laughter. "Let's be friends," Kagome said after they regained their breath, Vash smiled widely again.

"Yeah let's" Vash said as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Well I hope you liked this chapter I found it kinda cute ya know well, I'm upping the rating because the next chapter is lemony and that's when I'll need your help Lonely Bird lol.

Any way the votes for who's most likely to take over the world

Squirrels-2

Chipmunks-1

Lol that's insane but hey it could happen!

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…

Ban/Kag/Sess-7

Sess/Kag-18

Inu/Kag-5

Sak/Sota-17

San/Mir-810

Kik/Inu-8

Rin/Koh-4

Rin/Ship-4

Sak/Koh-1

Ban/Kagu-4

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Nar/Kag-1

I'm not sure but I'll count next time because I'm lazy lol that what I said last time.

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

**Flying Jade**

**Love of blue crescent moon**

**Pyrostrykes**

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XBankotsu's GirlX**

**Sleepiness**

**Kyoko super girl**

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

**Shoma**

**Sakurakasai**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**

**The lonely girl**

**X1xevanesence1x**

**Foxy66**

You rock guys thanks for the reviews and ask questions if you have too. oh yeah the other reason it took me so long was because I was busy writing songs for my band now we have like 25 of them wooohooo!

Ok later guys!


	10. Janitor's closet

Hey guys this is chapter ten I hope you've been enjoying this story as much as I have been enjoying typing it well except for chapter 9 I hated typing that lol. Well I have news for you that will make you sad yet make you happy this story is coming to a end soon only two more chaps left I'm sorry. But keep a look out cause ya might just get a surprise story from me lol! Well on with the story.

Warning: this chap is fresh (Lemons Duh!) lol what you've guys been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did this story wouldn't be on it would be an anime lol I would love that SiB would be the animator. Oh and I don't own Trigun nor Naruto so that sucks boohoo yeah I know!

Claimer: I own this story, some of the songs that I got to write, and maybe the band name SiB tackled me for saying it was mine!

Quote of the day: _chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most! From Charlie and the chocolate factory._

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Ten

The Janitors closet

Last time on Kaijuu:

"I know" Kagome said, it was silent for a while before Kagome and Vash erupted into laughter. "Let's be friends," Kagome said after they regained their breath, Vash smiled widely again.

"Yeah let's" Vash said as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

!I'mabarbiegirlinabarbieworldlifeisplasticthatfantastic!

"So the talent shows this Friday isn't that a bit soon are you ready Kagome?" currently Kagome and Vash were chatting at their lockers that were conveniently placed beside each other. It had been two months since school started and nothing really happened beside Kagome and Vash becoming fast friends and Sesshomaru and Kagome growing closer. Bankotsu had slowly but surely began disappearing from the picture and Kagome didn't mind it was weird.

"Were gonna rock that talent so good and get the record deal don't worry" Kagome said as she playfully punched him on the arm, Vash pretended it hurt and winched. Though he was a big fan of Kagome's he was slowly yet surely really falling in love with her.

"If you say so Kags" Vash said as he slammed his locker shut when the bell rang, Kagome fallowing his example. It was strange it felt as if he hadn't seen Meryl nor Milly in a while like they completely disappeared off the earth along with Bankotsu. "Kagome" Vash asked seriously catching the dull girls attention.

"Yeah Vash?" Kagome answered dully as they walked to their fourth class that was chemistry.

"Haven't you noticed that some of our friends have disappeared" Vash asked he eyebrow arched in confusion, Kagome sighed and nodded her head she noticed and she knew why well she knew why Bankotsu was gone not necessarily why Meryl and Milly were gone.

"Yeah I've noticed and I know why Bankotsu's gone too," Kagome said ignoring the fact that the hall was clearing.

"What happened?" Vash asked, turning his head to his now best friend.

"It's a long story but we both don't like chemistry anyway so let's ditch" Kagome said as they left the boring building. Sitting in Vash's 05 Chrysler Kagome began telling her story.

Flash back 

Kagome sat lounging in the mall at the food court with Bankotsu across from her they were trying to spend some quality time together the key word here being 'trying'. Sighing Kagome continued slurping on her strawberry and banana smoothie while Bankotsu sat across from her staring at some blonde's ass.

"So what do you want to do?" Bankotsu asked, Kagome looked up from her smoothie and sighed this was so boring lately her and Bankotsu didn't seem to have anything in common anymore.

"Face it Ban we don't have anything in common anymore let's just go our separate ways" Kagome whined jokingly, Bankotsu rolled his deep blue eyes annoyed.

"You're not helping one bit! God Kag can't you be serious for one moment" Bankotsu shouted in anger, Kagome rolled her eyes this time and slurped more on her smoothie glaring at Bankotsu all the while.

"You know what shut the hell up I'm sick of your attitude, I'm always serious ok I thought I could at least joke around with you but I guess I was wrong I have to be good ol Kagome around you too and we've been best fried for how long now I'm sick of this shit!" Kagome yelled angrily yeah Bankotsu was still the only one who knew how to press her buttons far enough. Bankotsu sighed the only reason they were fighting was because they changed so much since school started.

"I'm sorry Kags maybe we need some space been us" Bankotsu said as he stared off in space not wanting to see the look in Kagome's eyes at his words. Kagome sighed he was right they needed space because right now this wasn't working and it kind of hurt because after 12 years of friendship it came to this it was rather sad.

"Yeah your right the closer I grow to others the more we fall apart, well your plan is best" Kagome said as she stood from the table and walked over to his side of the table. Leaning over she kissed his tanned cheek whispering a promise in the least. "I was in love with you but love for a best friends never last bye" Kagome whispered sincerely, she then walked away not bothering to hear his answer. She didn't even turn around to look at him one more time it was ok she had pictures she knew this like 'break' of theirs wasn't going to end because they simply didn't work anymore.

End of flash back 

"And I haven't even caught a glimpse of him since" Kagome finished, Vash sighed he knew Kagome and Bankotsu were the best of friends and it probably hurt Kagome to finally end that friendship let alone not see him for months on end after that.

"That wasn't exactly the longest story I've heard" Vash joked trying to cheer her up, Kagome chuckled a little feeling a little better now.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to skip that class, I love talking to you Vash you know that" Kagome said as she leaned her head back in the passengers seat as Vash drove to a resturant so they could eat lunch.

"I'm glad to hear it because I feel the same" Vash said dramatically, Kagome snickered as they pulled up to SiB's place a resturant that cooked just about everything. Getting out the two-walked arm in arm into the green, black, and gray painted resturant upon entering they noticed a chick standing behind a counter dressed rather oddly but Kagome wasn't going to say anything since she knew the chick. She wore a simple silk black Chinese style dress with red and purple dragon embroiderer that came to her mid- thigh, under the dress was black stretch Capri's, she had black and purple witch socks that lead into black steel toed combat boots. Her hair was pitch black and it faded into an emerald green, it was done in two buns with red chopsticks.

"Yo Sib what's kickin" Kagome asked the odd girl who just turned and smirked, the thing was she was Sakura's cousin from her dad's side who was a demon so that mad her a dog demon along with her two sisters Darky and June. They were for some reason more related to Sesshomaru. Sib turned to Kagome and grinned because her dad was Inutaisho's brother they were rich also so she had her own resturant and only at age 16.

"Hey Gome, Vash" Sib said her face dreamy as she looked at the sexy blonde before her; she kind of sort of had a thing for him. "Here I have a table for your guys in the bean bag section" Sib said as she led the best friends to a green room decorated in different shades of green and beanbags. The room just shouted 'fun' and 'unique' just like the girl before them, the tables were Japanese style that were a chestnut brown. Over all it was a crazy room in a fun resturant. Kagome grinned as she sat in a hunter green beanbag chair near the window Vash across from her.

"Thanks Sib tell Darky and June I said hi" Kagome said as she looked through the menu in front of her, Sib nodded and left the two to decide. Vash stared at Kagome's menu hard trying to probably see thru it. "Hey do you like Sib" Kagome questioned she knew Sib liked Vash but she didn't know Vash's opinion on the eccentric girl she wanted to play match maker with two fun people. Vash coughed in surprise he hadn't really thought about Sib in that way hey he'd never thought about crazy people period! So why was Kagome asking this maybe she as jealous.

"Not necessarily Kagome I mean yeah as a eccentric, work-a-holic, really weird friend but not as a eccentric, work-a-holic, really weird girl friend it's just wrong that way" Vash confessed his emerald eyes wide, Kagome chuckled Sib was a little let's say thrown but that's what was fun about her well that's what her friends like to think.

"Are you sure because if you liked her I could hook you guys up" Kagome said dully as she set her menu down with out a care in the world, Vash just gaped at her wondering what on earth gave her the idea that he would possibly like that Sib. For Pete's sake she was really insane I mean come on burning down trees that contained what she called the 'ever puffy slash fluffy squirrels of doom' 17 times was not an over looking matter.

"Na that's ok I don't like her that way" Vash said calming even though that was probably the biggest understatement of the freaking year but hey who was complaining besides Vash?

"It's ok Vash I understand what's going on in your blonde head, I think" Kagome added the last thought as an after thought, did she really understand what was going through her blonde haired friends head. Kagome shook her head she didn't think anyone did, come Sib wasn't that bad she only tried cutting a lock of Vash's hair then making a doll out of it once. He was just a big baby.

Iseestarswhenmy8yearoldcousinpunchesmeintheface

Strutting down Hiroshima high schools hall Sasuke and Sakura were doing their gothic stuff, Sakura wore FBI sun glasses with a black t-shirt that read in blood red letters 'things that rhyme with fuck…duck, buck, and suck those word exactly describe you', with black skater shorts, on her feet were black and blue Etnies her hair flowing down her back. Sasuke on the other hand looked just as good not including the sun glasses, he wore baggy knee ripped jeans, a black t-shirt that read in white letter 'the god of darkness', on his feet were black and gray vans, he pitch black locks were in it's usual style. Together the two looked pretty good together much to blue/gray eyed boy hiding in the janitor's closet. "Yo Kura in here" Sota whispered knowing her puppy ears would catch it, Sakura stopped and whipped her head towards the janitor's closer stopping Sasuke also.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly, Sakura turned back to him and shrugged.

"You go ahead I'll catch up it seems I have business" Sakura said as she walked toward the janitor's closet, Sasuke shrugged and continued on his way. Opening the janitor's closet door Sakura came face to face with Sota raising a brow she crossed her tanned arms.

"Get in here you sexy hanyou" and with that Sota pulled Sakura into the janitor's closet closing the door along the way.

AthomeIdonothingbutberudeandtellpeopletofuckoffohwaithat'sI. M.M.S

Upon entering Hiroshima high Kagome's cell phone rang right in tune with the ending bell making her sigh thinking it was Sango. Flipping the silver phone out Kagome answered it in annoyance.

"Cha" Kagome asked in her usual dull voice as she waved Vash away since he wanted to go to gym.

"Why Kagome it's me" a smooth voice replied to her rude one, Kagome's cheeks flushed at the voice.

"Oh Sesshomaru what's up" Kagome asked timidly trying to keep her cool, Sesshomaru grinned in his dark hiding place.

"Well can you meet me at class b's entrance?" Sesshomaru questioned slyly, Kagome smirked she could do that.

"Yeah I could do that," Kagome said as she flipped her phone shut beginning to walk the journey to class b, when she reached the class room she noticed their was indeed no Sesshomaru.

"In here Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered from the west janitor's closet, Kagome grinned and entered the actually not so small closet. Upon entering Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. Kagome looked up at him, silently wondering what he could be planning. Sesshomaru pushed his lips against Kagome's. His tongue instantly invaded her mouth, and Kagome enjoyed it somewhat. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed in the feeling that this brought her.

When Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss, she opened her eyes once more. Sesshoumaru was taking off his shirt already. She hesitated on doing the same before Sesshoumaru made a move. He grasped her shirt, aiding her in taking it off. Kagome went along with this, feeling more comfortable with the thought as time passed.

Once her shirt was off, they kissed again. Sesshoumaru place his hands over Kagome's hips and slowly slid them down. He grasped her jeans, unzipping them and slowly pulling them down. He paused, just in case Kagome had any objections. When Kagome didn't seem to care, he continued.

Once Kagome's jeans were off, Sesshoumaru began to work on his own. He began to kiss Kagome's neck, causing her to relax just a bit more. After a few more moments, both of them were completely undressed.

Kagome laid down on the carpet, Sesshoumaru right above her. Sesshoumaru kissed her once again. While his tongue pushed into her mouth, something else began to push into her. Kagome winced at the pain that came from it, but quickly shrugged it off.

When Sesshoumaru had finished pushing inside of her, Kagome relaxed. The worst of the pain had passed. Sesshoumaru began moving himself in and out of Kagome, kissing her lips passionately at the same time. Within a few more thrusts, Sesshoumaru let go. He fell on his side next to Kagome, kissing her head a few times. Lying there for a while Kagome decided she'd better get out of there before Sango came looking for her and she always seemed to look in the janitor's closet. Sitting up Kagome quickly put her clothes on and exited the janitor's closet not bothering to wait for Sesshomaru who was also putting on his clothes. Just then her cell rang and Kagome almost jumped this time knowing it was Sango calling to scream her about why she'd skipped school without her again.

"Cha" Kagome answered in her usual dull tone trying not to mirror the thoughts running through her mind quickly, Sesshomaru stood calmly behind her.

"Kagome! Why did you and Vash skip school with out me again what's with you guys?" Sango shouted in outrage, Kagome chuckled.

"Sorry Sango we had to talk about Bankotsu ya know" Kagome said casually as she stared down at her black painted nails thoughts still running through her head. Sesshomaru frowned he really didn't like her and Vash hanging around that much it actually bothered him.

"Whatever you guys are like Bonny and Clyde always doing something," Sango said a statement in her voice, Kagome glared at her phone.

"Cha Sango me and Vash don't mix that way" Kagome said threateningly she felt uncomfortable with Sesshomaru right behind her hearing every word.

"Ok how do you know until you fuck?" Sango asked smartly ticking Kagome off even more, Sesshomaru growled insulted a bit.

"Whatever Sango this conversation ends now check ya later at practice maybe" Kagome said as she hung up her cell staring at it a bit before slipping it on her hip turning to Sesshomaru Kagome gave him a thorough stare before walking away.

"What nothing to say" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he caught up to her, Kagome rolled her eyes what was she supposed to say 'hey thanks for the fuck' not likely.

"Not really Sess let me think a bit," Kagome told him as she continued walking to the school parking lot to get a ride from Naraku, Sesshomaru frowned as her as they entered the almost empty parking lot except for Sesshomaru's black viper and Naraku's black kidnapping van.

"Fine but I've told you how I felt before" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear before he made his way to his black viper and drove off. Shrugging her shoulders Kagome walked over to Naraku van and hopped in not bothering to think.

SiBsaysshe'snumberonebutthat'snottruebecauseonlynumberoneisnumberonelol

Groaning Kagome turned to her band after they finished playing their song 'Sweet' it didn't go so well so they trying to think of a better song for the talent show on Friday they really wanted to win this thing. It was their long awaited dream that they make it big and really exploit the name Kaijuu in the music business for their best friend.

"That sucked!" Sango screamed as she leaned against the garage wall to relax a bit, Kagome turned toward her and rolled her eyes she was still pissed at what Sango said to her earlier.

"I know let's do 'Just wanna say' that should loosen us up enough then we play 'Sing' that way the light songs will practice us out more" Kagura explained smartly, Kagome grinned at her and turned to Kikyo to see if she agreed apparently she did.

"Ok what Kagura said" Kagome said as she began playing a slow fast beat on her hot pink bass guitar everyone mocking her beat.

_**Kagura: everyday I sit on that bench across from you, wondering how I'm going to tell you my feelings.**_

_**I know I'm not a flippin idiot but around you I can't help my self.**_

_**Can't you understand me yet?**_

_**Kagome singing the chorus: I just want to say hello but it's hard to find the words**_

_**I try another language but I don't think that's going to work either.**_

_**Guten tag, aolla, mihou, konichiwa! That's all the hellos I know**_

_**Just tell me what to say don't leave me here on my knees, please be kind to me!**_

_**I'm tried of being confused everyday…**_

_**End of chorus- Kikyo: all I can do is watch you everyday.**_

_**You leave me speechless and that's a lot to comprehend (wow big word). **_

_**Just consider the gibberish I try to say!**_

_**Yeah, yeah I just want to be close to you no matter what**_

_**I seems impossible with the looks I receive from you!**_

_**Sango: when you come near me I just get so stiff, I'm not joking just ask my friends **_

_**They here about you to no end.**_

_**Wow I didn't know love could be this hard I guess I was wrong when I said it was for **_

_**No ones.**_

_**Kagura: my tongue is abused because I twist it trying to talk to you (oooowaoo).**_

_**Cause baby I love you I'm just so afraid to tell you my feelings **_

_**But one day I promise I'll tell you what I want to say…**_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sango cheered excitedly at the progress in they had with that song; Kagome smiled a small smiled mind still on what happened earlier her mind still wasn't absorbing it all. Kagura grinned she liked that song but it was just a little lame. (A/n: Kagura portrays me in this story and that's exactly what I think about that lame ass song what about you guys?).

"It was ok" Kagura said gingerly, Kikyo just giggled and began playing random songs on her keyboard.

"It wasn't the best song we write eh?" Kagome questioned the group and received a nod from Kagura and a stare from Sango Kikyo was to busy in her own preppy lala land.

"Yeah whatever let's not talk about that" Kagura said as she began playing the background beat to 'Sing' not bothering to wait for the band to prepare hey her palms were throbbing she wanted to get finished with practice as soon as possible.

**_I open my mouth and let my voice do all the work_ **

_**Cause singings what I was born for**_

_**I don't wanna be a pop star I wanna rock the world with my guitar**_

_**Dancing in the rain while telling my story of being a lonely someone**_

_**Laughing at people's misfortunes I'm not kind at all!**_

_**Listen to my song…**_

_**Chorus: running away from all of my fears**_

_**Wondering why you don't care!**_

_**I just wanna know why I just wanna understand**_

_**Believe me please!**_

_**I don't wanna be left alone not again**_

**_I just wanna tell you my feelings_ **

_**And sing to you **_

_**All nightlong!**_

_**I may be obsessed with the rain but that doesn't mean I don't care anymore!**_

_**Watching the rain fall on me and smiling one good one for you.**_

_**Chorus: running away from all of my fear**_

_**s**_

_**Wondering why you don't care!**_

_**I just wanna know why I just wanna understand**_

_**Believe me please!**_

_**I don't wanna be left alone not again**_

**_I just wanna tell you my feelings_ **

_**And sing to you **_

_**All nightlong!**_

_**Letting go of the tension you hold in me**_

_**But deep inside I like this little world you created here**_

_**Just let me sing one more time!**_

Quickly ending the song as fast as they had started they all sat around the garage in exhaustion they had been practicing since 2:29 and right now it was going on eleven a clock as night yeah they were beat. Grabbing the tape on a box Kagome began taping her fingers like she always did when they had their super long practices, finishing up Kagome tossed the roll to Sango who was lying in an old lounge chair she caught it lazily. "No more practice for a couple of days ok guys" Kagome said she knew she was risking it since it was Monday and the talent show was Friday and usually when they were this tried they'd take of at least two days to relax.

"Yeah I guess but are you sure Gome we need as much practice as we can get" Sango reasoned with her best friend, Kagome shrugged she was tired and she felt this was the right thing to do.

"Yes well I'm going to bed later" Kagome said less dully than usually, walking in the house Kagome ignored everyone she came in contact with including her little brother she was to tired to talk or even think for that matter. Reaching her all gray room Kagome lye on her bed and quickly let her dreams consume her troubled mind.

Ok that's the end of that chapter I'm already working on the next too so you guy's just sit back and relax because this trip is almost over. Oh and the lemon in this chapter was written by Lonely Bird who did a great job thanks again! Lol I'm weirdo but we can't change that now can we anyway what else oh yeah I think I might slow down on this for my other story Secret I haven't updated that in a while and that's a Vampire story I love Vamps I'm a freak like that well let me stop talking your ears off because I'm tired right now didn't sleep the other day was to busy writing and couldn't stop my fault though

Any way the votes for who's most likely to take over the world

Squirrels-4

Chipmunks-1

Lol that's insane but hey it could happen!

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…

Ban/Kag/Sess-7

Sess/Kag-19

Inu/Kag-5

Sak/Sota-17

San/Mir-10

Kik/Inu-8

Rin/Koh-4

Rin/Ship-4

Sak/Koh-1

Ban/Kagu-4

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Nar/Kag-1

I'm not sure but I'll count next time because I'm lazy lol that what I said last time.

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

Flying Jade 

**Love of blue crescent moon**

Pyrostrykes 

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XSesshomaru'sGirlX (for some reason I knew it was you)**

**Sleepiness**

Kyoko super girl 

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

**Shoma**

**Sakurakasai**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**

**The lonely girl**

**X1xevanesence1x**

**Foxy66**

**Nekoyasha101**

You guys are awesome review some more so my confidence can sky rocket and then I'll probably go crazy and update more for some reason it just happens like that well later guys I have to go help SiB with her dumb story called as 'Cinderella's Ball' that sorry is super cool yet weird.


	11. The Talent show

Hey guys I feel a little better so I decided to try my luck on typing this story lol. I hope this one is as good as the other ones oh and to tell you guys the truth the next chapter will be the last one I'm sorry that's just how I wrote it in my chapter guide for this so yeah.

Warning: this chap has some cursing in it I think, also a lot of singing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but it really don't! Oh and I don't own the band name SiB claims it! Darn it or Trigun and Naruto characters.

Claimer: I own a few of the songs because SiB wrote most of them that jerk; I own this story so in your face SiB! That it I own nothing else that is so sad.

Quote of the day: _some people can't help that they were born screwed! By Dark Painting._

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Eleven

The Talent show

Last time on Kaijuu:

_"Yes well I'm going to bed later" Kagome said less dully than usually, walking in the house Kagome ignored everyone she came in contact with including her little brother she was to tired to talk or even think for that matter. Reaching her all gray room Kagome lye on her bed and quickly let her dreams consume her troubled mind._

!Likeoki'msolikealikevalleygirlwholikeislikesohotyalikeknow!

Gasping Kagome held her soar throat from the bile that erupted from her stomach moments ago this sort of thing usually happened when she was really nervous which she was by the way, why wouldn't she be hey she had to do the dreaded talent show in 10 hours and she wasn't looking forward to her supposed failure. Kaijuu had to take three days off for rest and that's what she was worried about, first she had gotten a horrible soar throat on Tuesday, Sango harmed her wrist on Wednesday, and everyone was pretty much in pain on Thursday from trying to practice with out of this world injuries. So here she was on Friday morning throwing up nervous as hell because of this long awaited talent show and it sucked simply because Kaijuu's failure wasn't going to be a complete surprise. Life wasn't fair.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?" Kagome questioned her miserable reflection, the same reflection that reminded her of those horrible events so long ago. (A/n: this is going to be a flash back don't worry it's Kagome's awaited history of why she's the way she is ya know so dull). The pictures that flashed through her eyes were faint but she remembered still she'd never forget.

Flash back 

A young 10-year-old Kagome skipped happily down Shikon block the block she lived on for all of her short yet enjoyable life. It was her birthday and nothing could change her happy goal lucky attitude well nothing except Tsuyu being at her party tonight she hated that girl. Smiling Kagome smoothed out her bright baby pink sundress her mother brought for her just the other day, pink was her absolute favorite color. Stopping abruptly Kagome grinned when she spotted one of her best friends Sango Tenawa they'd met each other in kindergarten when she moved from Boston. Squealing she quickly ran over to her wanting to say hi. "Sango! Hey" Kagome said as she ran up to her best friend, Sango smiled brightly she was wearing a bright yellow sundress with bright orange flowers embedded on it.

"Hey Gome I can't wait till your party tonight! Kenage she should be around here somewhere" Sango said excitedly, Kagome smiled more and grabbed her hand.

"No but let's go find her" Kagome said as they began walking down their block looking for their other best friend, just then a young boy with silver hair and gold eyes walked toward them.

"Hey aren't you Kenage's friends?" he asked emotionlessly, Kagome just stared at him wondering why he talked with out feeling in his voice.

"Yeah have you seen her?" Kagome questioned, the boy sighed as he pocketed his hands in his black jeans. Sango stared at his having never seen a boy like him before well she had but she'd never seen a boy act like him before. Kagome looked over the emotionless boy more finding a liking to his attire, he wore black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a crimson t-shirt that read 'I'd kick your butt, but your not worthy of my time' in black letters, black and red Etnies on his feet. His long silver hair was in a high ponytail coming to his butt.

"I'm not her keeper but I think she's at your shrine" he said calmly, Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement while Sango just continued to stare.

"Oh and by the way I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is my friend Tenawa Sango" Kagome introduced politely her blue/gray eyes sparkling with excitement at meeting a new person. Sango nodded her head when she was introduced that's about all she did, Sesshomaru quirked his lips a bit liking this girl already. He didn't usually like the bright and happy ones but something in her eyes said that she wasn't going to be like that forever.

"I'm Takahashi Sesshomaru nice to meet you Kagome" Sesshomaru said slowly trying her name out on his tongue, liking the feeling Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome smiled back at him brightly.

"So you're who Kenage talks about non-stop oh and you can call me Gome! Today's my birthday do you want to come to my party?" Kagome questioned cutely, Sesshomaru thought for a moment slowly agreeing to it in his mind.

"Sure it might be fun" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away from the two brightly dressed girls he was getting a headache from their dresses. Kagome smiled as she and Sango began their journey to Kagome's Shinto shrine. It wasn't very far but they still had a lot of walking to do since Kagome wasn't anywhere near her house since her mother told her to go play while she prepared for her party.

"Where do you think Banky is?" Kagome asked Sango innocently who burst into hysterical laughter at Kagome's pet name for Bankotsu it never failed to make her laugh. Kagome on the other hand shot her a confused look not knowing what made Sango laugh so hard. "What" Kagome asked a little annoyed with Sango's constant laughter?

"That nick name just cracks me up everytime you say it, oh and don't you remember he's out of town visiting his grandma" Sango explained calmly, Kagome sighed she really wanted him at her birthday party today she must have just blocked it out because she was so upset about it. Though Bankotsu did promise he'd bring back the best birthday present ever. Turning the corner both girls noticed they were at the end of the hill and were standing right in front of Kagome's Shinto shrine, all two hundred and fifty of them. Gulping Sango quickly began the long journey up the aggravating stair while Kagome simply ran up them taking two at a time since she lived in that shrine her whole life so it wasn't completely unbelievable. After fifteen minutes of climbing stairs for Sango and two seconds for Kagome they finally reached Kagome's white painted house where they both found Kenage happily swinging on the tire swing roped to the big Goshinboku tree.

"Hey! Nage-Chan" Kagome yelled happily as she ran to her other best friend she was always excited to see her even if the last time she saw her was just yesterday. Kenage turned toward her and smiled brightly at her. Kenage was quite an odd looking child yet she was still pretty with her black and silver streaked hair with a nice dark blue bow in it, ocean blue eyes with an golden rim, pale ivory skin showing off in her dark navy blue sundress like Sango's except no flowers.

"Hey Gome I just can't wait till you birthday party today, oh and I got you a great present" Kenage said calmly, she was older than Kagome by two years being 12 at the time one year older than Sesshomaru. Sango smiled Kenage was one of her favorite people after Miroku Momiji no matter how perverted he was. The three best friends entered Kagome's house planning on having some quality time before Kagome's big birthday bash.

Later that night 6:30 pm 

Kagome sighed she so happy her party had went really well everyone showed up except Bankotsu of course because he was out of town against his will, but what had her really excited was that in a few minutes she'd be boarding a plane to Boston Massachusetts to spend the rest of her birthday with her father and his girlfriend Keiko. She hadn't seen her father since last year when she spent her whole school year in America with her other friends Al, Ed, and Mustang they were all boys but she didn't care. (A/n: Full Metal Alchemist characters). Pretty soon her flight was called and she quickly grabbed her pink and red duffle bag, when she entered the plane a stewardess told her that her seat was in the corner by the window. Sitting down she just noticed who she was sitting next to Kikyo Shimahari a prep in her elementary school though she didn't know her she just saw her a few times and she was in her class a few times. "Hi I'm Kagome" Kagome said politely holding out her hand, Kikyo turned towards her and smiled. She wore a denim mini skirt, a pink halter-top, and some white reboxs. Her shoulder length black hair was in two pigtails on each side of her head. Kagome by the way was still wearing her pink birthday dress.

"Hi I'm Kikyo but you can call me Kik, I know you weren't you in Mrs. Shiki's class last year with me" Kikyo said in a hyper kind of way, Kagome smiled and raised an eyebrow at Kikyo's jumpy behavior. But nevertheless she liked Kikyo's nice attitude. They shook hands.

"You can call me Gome" Kagome said happily she liked making new friends especially with nice happy people like Kikyo. For the rest of the flight Kagome and Kikyo talked each other's ears off not bothering to take a nap on the extremely long trip to Boston Massachusetts.

Hours later in Boston Massachusetts 

Opening her eyes Kagome noticed it was morning and that she had fallen asleep while talking to her new friend Kikyo, getting up Kagome said her good byes to Kikyo and grabbed her red and pink duffle bag above her head. She just couldn't wait to see her father again they always had fun together even though most of the time he was on a deadline for one of his famous books he would still take the time to hang with her. Yes her father was a writer and no he didn't act nor dresses like her mother though when he was young he did even played guitar in his own band but hey things change. Quickly exiting the airport and began walking to her fathers house since it was only a block away from the airport, Keiko was probably at work and her dad was mostly likely out getting her cake or something like that. Finally reaching the suburban block Kagome sighed in relief when she spotted her father's big blue house she was afraid she might have somehow forgotten where he lived. Smiling brightly Kagome began running toward the huge house not being able to contain her excitement at seeing her father again, pulling out her house keys she practically ripped the door off it's hinges once it was open. "Daddy! I'm here!" Kagome shouted happily as she quickly ran up the stairs to his study room where he did all of his writing, swinging that door open she found her father standing their with a silver pistol to his black haired head. "Dad!" Kagome screamed happily not realizing the weapon in his hand; it was like everything was in slow motion, as he slowly pulled the trigger seemingly not able to hear his daughter's entrance. Kagome skidded to a stop as her own fathers blood splashed on her short frame, it was everywhere but mostly on her pink birthday dress and then everything went black for Kagome her young mind not able to take in all of the sudden events.

**3 hours later**

She kept telling her self as she slept off her faint that this wasn't happening that she didn't she was she did but she knew by the inky feeling in her stomach that it really did happen and that she wasn't just having a bad dream on the plane to Boston. Kagome slowly opened her blue/gray eyes wanting to see the small window in the plane, but instead she found nothing but blood and her father lying on his office floor not moving at all. Slowly getting up Kagome walked over to his body and turned it over coming face to face with his dull lifeless blue/gray eyes, just then the phone rang and Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to his office phone on his desk. "Hello" Kagome answered slowly her voice hoarse.

"Oh hey Gome-Chan how are you can I speak to your father real quick?" Keiko asked sweetly over the phone, Kagome winched a little at the question.

"No" was the only answer Kagome could come up with, she felt the tears slowly sliding down her blood caked face but didn't bother to wipe them away. Keiko by the way raised an eyebrow at Kagome's odd answer.

"Why not?" Keiko questioned softly not wanting to be mean to her boyfriends daughter since was usually so sweet.

"Because…Because…" Kagome choked on her words as she cried having trouble getting the image of her father taking his own life out of her head it was stuck there and would probably never leave. Keiko was worried now Kagome never cried when she came over to visit were at least not around her.

"Kagome what's wrong tell me!" Keiko said starting to panic when she heard Kagome's heart winching sobs over the phone.

"He's…he's dead…he killed…himself" Kagome sobbed out, this was slowly but surely killing her inside destroy the way she was. Glancing at her fathers lifeless body again she locked eyes with his dull eyes and continued to stare even when the line went dead, and from that moment on she wasn't the same. Looking down at her pink birthday dress now caked in her fathers blood Kagome began to hate the very color she didn't want to see it anymore, which was her cause for ripping it to shreds off of her very body. Soon Keiko had come with an ambulance in tow, after that Kagome was sent home and received two years of therapy though she never was completely the same seeing how she to always act, feel, and seem dull.

End of flash back 

Growling Kagome wiped her mouth and grabbed her toothbrush planning on brushing her teeth again since no one really found vomit breath attractive, after that Kagome avoided her reflection and quietly made her way out of her bathroom and down the stairs wear she found no one in sight which meant she was most likely late for school not like she cared.

Looking down at her outfit Kagome nodded her approval, she wore a black long sleeved shirt that read in red and purple letters 'unbeatable, indestructible, invincible true facts about myself', she wore checkered black, red, and purple pants, on her feet were her classic purple and black converse. To top it off she wore her thigh length hair out and flowing, which she'd never done, at all well in public. Grabbing her car keys Kagome slowly walked to her car and started it taking as much time as she needed doing nothings at all.

Lookatmyswirlyeyescanyouseei'mdizzydamit!

"Hey Gome can we play my song tonight?" Kikyo questioned her big brown eyes pleading with Kagome, Kagome smiled and nodded she wouldn't be mean to Kikyo today. Yes it was talent show time and they were going on in fifth teen minutes but right now some girl named Josh was singing. (A/n: lol that's the real Kaijuu's lead singer in other words SiB! Lol). Akuma went after them being the final act in all they considered them selves the bang that everyone would be talking about for year to come, it was true the record label Fire rat was somewhere in the crowd. Just then little Washu came out on stage and announced us. "Now introducing Kaijuu!" she shouted, at least they were doing two songs because Kikyo was singing this first one. We all ran out on stage me moving behind Kikyo as she took the mic and I took my black metallic guitar. She began singing those oh so cool lyrics she wrote.

_**Tears fall from my eyes as I enter my room; I know I had you all fooled.**_

_**To all of you everywhere all I've been doing was lying so please forgive me when I cry**_

_**I'm sorry for not opening up sooner I couldn't help but be completely scared.**_

_**Running my fingers threw the black clothing of my closet I feel so alive!**_

_**Chorus: I just wanna scream because this isn't me!**_

_**Being in this fake facade makes me wanna rip everything to shreds!**_

_**I'm tried of walking down the hall pretending to be someone I'm not at all**_

_**Screaming is the only thing I can do right now cause I'm afraid to change my fake ways.**_

_**I'm hiding from what I really want to be to please everyone around me!**_

_**Don't you understand that I don't wanna be shunned for whom I really am inside?**_

_**The ones who are really like me glare and pick on me while the others those usually **_

_**Chorus: I just wanna scream because this isn't me!**_

_**Being in this fake facade makes me wanna rip everything to shreds!**_

_**I'm tried of walking down the hall pretending to be someone I'm not at all.**_

_**Screaming is the only thing I can do right now cause I'm afraid to change my fake ways.**_

_**Hang around just smile brightly.**_

_**Listen this is truly who I am so please help me.**_

_**Please don't say it's too late to be me!**_

Kikyo finished the song beautifully keeping her eyes closed probably afraid to see the look on her fellow cheerleaders faces at hearing she was into the stuff they hated oh well at least now she wasn't being fake and we had her back. Switching places Kagome took her place at the mic. "This song is called 'End of it'" was all Kagome said before she began singing the old yet pretty good song.

_**When I open my eyes your always-staring deep inside my soul.**_

_**As the rain hits my face I fall down.**_

_**Breathing in your fresh scent I always smile, why can't you deal with it that I'm no More.**_

_**Everyone should have figured it out by now that you and I were meant to be together.**_

_**I'm sorry I have to get rid of these feelings, I know what I said before but I'm not **_

_**saying it no more.**_

_**Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown**_

_**Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?**_

_**As I stare out the window the rain falls down**_

_**I'm so into you I could drown**_

_**Dreaming of you once more I can be happy**_

_**Don't you understand that you are my heart?**_

_**That's exactly why you and me must be no more…**_

_**When I close my eyes your still their**_

_**Laughing at the irony cause I will eventually believe in flying….**_

_**We'll never make this work cause I can't even hope anymore.**_

_**Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown**_

_**Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?**_

_**As I stare out the window the rain falls down**_

_**I'm so into you I could drown**_

_**Dreaming of you once more I can be happy**_

_**Don't you understand that you are my heart?**_

_**That's exactly why you and me must be no more…**_

_**Crying my first tears I take your hand which leads me to my early grave**_

_**One last look at my past then I'm gone.**_

Kagome sighed as he felt the tears sting her eyes she knew she did pretty bad on the song but what really got her was that they practiced it so much and now on the day of the talent so she messes it up. She'd have to take the band out for pizza after this just to show them that she was truly sorry. Walking off stage Kagome avoided eye contact at all cost with Sesshomaru she didn't want to see his mocking face knowing that he was going to win be she sucked today. Yeah that was Kaijuu's chance to win and she blew it just a fucking idiot would oh well at least she kinda well yeah that's was she did gave half percent what would her brother think of her now.

"Hey Gome what's up you didn't sound to hot up there" Sango questioned she always seemed to know when something was wrong typical Sango, Kagura turned toward me and smiled trying to make sure I was alright. Kagome gave them both a half smile right now feeling sucky because of her performance.

"I'm fine I just can't believe I messed up" Kagome growled more to herself than her friends, Kagura sighed she hated Kagome in this mood she wanted to see her happy. Just then Vash entered back stage his face set in worry mode.

"Gome you ok?" Vash questioned as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder worry about her health lately she'd been over working her body and all because of this stupid talent show. Sesshomaru who stood against the wall frowned when Vash placed his hand on her shoulder he didn't like him being near someone he considered well 'his'.

"I'm fine just angry with my self" Kagome said dully, she felt her personality slip back in place as she sensed everyones eyes on her. Just them little Washu walked back out on stage quieting the screaming high school students.

"No give a big cheer for our last act Akuma" little Washu announced loudly, Kagome winced at the cheering the group received.

"This song is called 'Sometimes,'" Sesshomaru announced because he began to sing his obviously new song since neither Kagome nor any or Kaijuu hadn't heard it before.

_**It's like I keep on changing**_

_**I can't help what I'm feeling because sometimes I just want to make my self-jaded and get away for goood**_

_**And when I see my self I want to feel good just like you**_

_**And loving someone is the only thing I can do and make me feel special enough**_

_**I feel that I'm just one of those people who make a difference**_

_**Just like my friends who help me out...**_

_**Chorus: sometimes it takes more than just a person to forgive**_

_**Sometimes it takes more than love just to live**_

_**It takes a friend to show you how it all begins...**_

_**Sometimes you get more than you want**_

_**Sometimes is sometimes**_

_**Cause I feel like I can fly rather than die this tragic death**_

_**I wish I could be the one who changes everyones thoughts**_

_**I just want to be me**_

_**But that won't get us anywhere **_

_**Sometimes you just must leave things be**_

_**Sometimes you have to see everything**_

_**I know being sad isn't going to help anything but you have to understand that just me.**_

_**But hey you have to see things the other way!**_

_**So I guess it's all right to be what you are sometimes… **_

The minute Sesshomaru finished that song the crowd included Fire rat record deals went wild, Kagome moaned she knew this was going to happen and she was angry at herself for acting this way when she knew from this morning or even the begin of this week.

"This next song is called 'the way I see you' is dedicated to someone I find important in my life they know who they are" Sesshomaru said softly causing numerous girls to scream and shout 'I love you' and 'it's me'. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome back stage who by the way had her head lowered in complete and utter shame, not even realizing that Sesshomaru was talking about her. But someone did and his dark deep blue eyes darkened at Sesshomaru in pure hatred he never like the guy. After everyone decided to quiet down Sesshomaru began to sing.

_**I see you like the moon both beautiful in the dark and light.**_

_**You're like a perfect picture not even one slight mistake.**_

_**You're the only one I can trust with my heart.**_

_**I believe you could be the one I've been waiting for…**_

_**I love your very secret smile and not I'm stuck for good!**_

_**Chorus: I see you as the one I love**_

_**I see as if you were sent from above!**_

_**I see you as a gift sent from my very own paradise**_

_**I see you as the one I can't really live with out!**_

_**I see you as the one…the one! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)**_

_**I want to be the one you want forever**_

_**I want to see you smile to see my face**_

_**Come on 'baby' don't make this a race for you lasting love!**_

_**Maybe these dreams I'm having are real.**_

_**But even if they are the heartbreak you made by not choosing won't heal!**_

_**But the way I really see you is real.**_

_**Don't you understand I see you the way no one else can…**_

_**I was made for you I just hope you see that soon**_

With that Akuma exited the stage while Kagome exited the school all together she just couldn't take hearing the results, stepping out into the cold crisp air Kagome breathed in an icy breath loving the feeling of the cold against her somewhat warm skin. She always loved the winter and always hated the summers well since she was ten that is, nothing ever sat well with her since that one night when her father shot himself and also seemed nothing ever good happened to her since that incident happened to her. Just then the schools back door burst open to reveal a happy group of girls not just any girls but her band Kaijuu.

"Kagome guess what!" Kikyo shouted as she hugged her long time best friend, Kagura and Sango frowned at her hyper ness.

Ok and their you have it chapter eleven sorry about the cliffy but I had to have some way to start the next chapter which by the way is the last one I'm sorry guys but it has to ends. I love this story and I'm so glad about the way it turned out the next chap is long so I hope you enjoy it lol. Well till the last chap R&R!

Squirrels-4

Chipmunks-1

Fluffylover7-1 lol hilariously true!

Lol that's insane but hey it could happen!

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…

Ban/Kag/Sess-7

Sess/Kag-22 ?

Inu/Kag-5

Sak/Sota-20

San/Mir-12

Kik/Inu-8

Rin/Koh-4

Rin/Ship-6

Sak/Koh-1

Ban/Kagu-4

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Nar/Kag-1

I'm not sure but I'll count next time because I'm lazy lol that what I said last time.

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

**Flying Jade**

**Love of blue crescent moon**

**Pyrostrykes**

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XSesshomaru'sGirlX (for some reason I knew it was you)**

**Sleepiness**

**Kyoko super girl**

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

**Shoma**

**Sakurakasai**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**

**The lonely Bird**

**X1xevanesence1x**

**Foxy66**

**Nekoyasha101**

**Kage-Faia-Kyou-Koori**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Animeadgeek14**

**Fluffylover7**

**Rap butterfly**

**Fallenangel123**

**Sessho-Phreak**

**Sesshomarusmate17**

**Luvs ya guys keep reviewing cause it motivates me ya know oh and I'm feeling a little better thank you! But my throats still soar so I won't be singing in the band for a while not like I do it a lot since Sib's he lead singer she sucks! Lol j/k she's good. **


	12. Screwed up goodbyes

Hey this is S.p.O.d as you know and sadly guys this is the last chapter I so glad for your wonderful reviews they were great and helped me write a lot when I had writers block but you didn't know that because I didn't tell you lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I love ya guys you totally rock! Oh and I have to clear some things up for you guys Kagura wasn't in the flash back in the last chap because she was in Russia she didn't come till seventh grade. She'd half Russian and half Japanese, oh and Kaguya is her half sister. She doesn't have an accent because she got rid of it you can get rid of an accent you know I know for sure. Well that's all I had to fill ya'll in on. Oh and Kikyo's from Australia she's half Australian too. She came in second grade ok that's all oh and lost her accent also.

Warning: this chapter is extremely angsty please don't be mad at me for doing this to you all lol. Oh and language alert! A language besides Japanese is spoken in this chapter though i know there isn't any in this one or ever was lol. There's a song in her that I didn't write also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and that's final oh and I don't own the title of this band. or Marriah carrey's song 'Bringin on the heartbreak'.

Claimer: I own a few songs that I wrote and this story.

Quote of the day:_ I float like a butterfly, I sting like a bee, rumble young man rumble! By Muhammad Ali._

Summary: School, band practice, fighting, and best friends that are what Kagome Higurashi is about. Is she ready for the next teenage dramatic event to happen… love?

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze!

Kaijuu

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twelve

Screwed up good byes

Last time on Kaijuu:

"Kagome guess what!" Kikyo shouted as she hugged her long time best friend, Kagura and Sango frowned at her hyper ness.

"What?" Kagome questioned hopefully, she knew it was stupid to hope like this but she didn't care she just really wanted to win this thing.

"Akuma won the record deal! Can you believe that?" Kikyo yelled excitedly, Kagome didn't say a word she just stared at Kikyo as if she grew a second head. "I'm so happy for them!" Kikyo shouted happily, sighing it looked like her dream was now impossible to full fill Kenage would have been disappointed. Kagura growled she now thought Kikyo was the biggest idiot to walk the earth why would she tell Kagome something like that.

"Shut up Вы идиот!" Kagura shouted in her native tongue, which by the way was Russian, she only used it at home but right now she was really frustrated. Kagome raised an eyebrow having never really heard Kagura speak in Russian at all outside of the house. "дерьмо I'm sorry" Kagura said quietly to Kikyo who just stared at her in utter shock, Sango frowned she was rather depressed they didn't win after all the hard work they put into their practices.

"Let's just get out of here," Sango said sadly, Kagura, Kikyo, and Kagome nodded in agreement all pretty much down. Walking to the parking lot they found Naraku waiting in his black kidnapper van for them. Getting in all the girls were quiet as they drove to Kagura's house to relax. Kagura quietly opened the door to her house when nothing jumped out to attack her she opened the door wider to reveal her brother Muso lounging on the couch decked out in his usual environmental wear watching animal planet. He wore a long sleeved green hippy shirt that stopped at his mid-thigh, dark blue denim bell-bottoms, a brown vest, brown hiking boots, and his long shoulder length black hair was in its usual low ponytail. To sum it all up he looked all-natural with his hippy clothing, looking up from the television Muso smiled at Kagome he always had a thing for her nobody knew why though.

"Greetings Kigome, Sango, and Kikyo how ah you today" Muso unlike his twins Kagura and Naraku never was able to lose his accent, he had a heavy almost not understandable accent but it was cute on him. Kagome smiled she always seemed to like to hear him talk it was unique like when Kikyo first came in second grade with her Australian accent.

"Hi Muso" Kagome said simply, Sango and Kikyo nodded their hellos. Naraku growled at his other twin he never liked him and figured he never will Kagura on the other hand smiled at her brother unlike Naraku they got along. Muso also had a problem with speaking English all of the time since he spent a lot of his time with his mother and in the forest with his Russian environmentalist group they all spoke Russian.

"Well …well… Я иду в церемонию дерева, не ждут" Muso struggled in the beginning of his sentence before he just gave up all together and spoke his native tongue. Kagome smiled she had a thing for guys who spoke in different languages, Naraku noticed and scowled. Muso stood and quickly left out the front door without a second glance at Kagura and her friends. Sitting on the couch Kagome flipped through the channels till she stopped at MTV where the video for SB&SG's song away was playing leaving the teens staring contently at the screen.

"I this video makes me want to see the movie," Sango said out of the blue, Kagome turned to her and nodded.

"What the Planet of the two moons?" Kikyo questioned, Sango and Kagome nodded in unison. "It seems like a good movie though this song is kind of sad" Kikyo stated, Kagura turned toward her and smiled she liked when Kikyo acted serious it fit her well. Naraku just continued his angry thoughts about his brother Muso. It was quiet for a while Kaijuu still completely upset about losing the contest yet not wanting to show their feelings. After fifteen minutes of silence Kagura's little brother Hakudoshi came sliding down the stairs looking as cute as ever. He had light lavender hair and eyes, he wore dark denim blue suspenders with a black t-shirt with a bat on it, and on his feet were black vans that Naraku brought for him. He had a heavy accent also but didn't speak much English in the house. Kagura turned to him and sighed she found him annoying with his calculating stares and smart remarks toward everything what kind of ten year old was like that she certainly wasn't like that.

"Где – мама" Kagura questioned her little brother who looked at her and shrugged as he sat on the couch beside her, his usually pale cheeks were pink and his whole face seemed to be flushed. "Являются Вами хорошо" Kagura asked kind of scared for him, Hakudoshi just laid his head on her shoulder not feeling so well. Kagome looked over his flushed face and sweaty body feeling sorry for the kid already. Just then Mrs. Shinizu came out of the back yard holding what looked to be home grown vegetables, she was a pretty woman with her waist length lavender hair, warm lavender eyes, and glowing pale skin. She wore a simple tan turtleneck dress with slip on clogs. She looked just like Kagura and Kaguya.

"Привет мед" Mrs. Shinizu greeted Kagura she never learned Japanese even after living in Hiroshima for four years now, she had grown up in Russia she was full blooded Russian also. (A/n: I'm calling her Anya from now on and I'm sorry if the language looks confusing that's just how Russian is when you write it sorry I'll tell you what they were saying at the end!).

"Hi mom" Kagura and Naraku greeted still pretty much entranced by the video, though she didn't know how to speak Japanese she understood very well. Anya walked over to Hakudoshi and checked his forehead finding it burning hot she withdrew it quickly.

"о мой бог" Anya said in a panic she turned to Kagura who held him close slowly picked him up. "Ваш брат болен!" Anya immediately disappeared up the steps, leaving a partially worried Kagura. Kagome stared on in wonder Russian wasn't her forte hell she only knew Japanese and some English. Kagura noticed her stare and decided to fill her friends in, Naraku understood his mother well so he just ignore the situation and continued watch MTV he didn't like Hakudoshi either the runt got on his nerves like most of his siblings.

"She's just worried because he's sick and his temperature was high" Kagura said simply, Kagome nodded and Kikyo frowned.

"Aww the poor little guys under the weather" Kikyo said solemnly, everyone in the room just stared at her before Sango decided to speak.

"Kik what where the hell do you get your damn Japanese! Just shut your mouth nothing but a world of idiocy comes out of it" Sango growled grumpily, Kagura nodded in agreement while Kagome and Naraku ignored her not really paying attention to her.

A couple hours later the group decided they were going to stay over Kagura's house and chill there till they felt better about going back to their own homes. It just didn't feel right to be alone on the day they lost to Akuma so brutally. Just then Anya came down the stairs and Kagura stood and followed her in the kitchen.

"Привет мед" Anya said to her daughter in perfect Russian, Kagura nodded her greeting still pretty upset about the talent show. Anya noticed. "Являются Вами хорошо" Kagura looked up at that she forgot her mother could just about sense her emotions. Sighing she sat on the kitchen table feeling a bit depressed.

"Мы не побеждали, я чувствую себя ужасным" Kagura mumbled as her eyes began to water but Anya heard with her demon hearing, Anya sighed she knew how much that Kaijuu band meant to her daughter and she felt bad that they lost that talent show. She felt even worse that she missed it all together. Kagura sighed she was glad she got it off her chest but she didn't want to talk about it any more, it was going to make her pretty depressed. "Мои друзья остаются" Kagura said as she walked to the entrance of the kitchen, Anya nodded she didn't mind them over they had enough room.

Atthebarican'tdrinkbutitcan'thurttrying

Breaking glass echoed through the walls of the Higurashi residence coming mainly from a certain Goths room. She was angry more than angry she was absolutely furious, it had been a week since the talent show and she hadn't seen nor heard from Sesshomaru or any of the Akuma members. It hurt that she lost the talent show but it hurt even more that Sesshomaru didn't have the guts to show up on her doorstep and force her to tell him her feelings. Yes it was selfish of her to want him to make the first move when she sure as hell had the power to do it her self. Looking around Kagome frowned at her broken mirror she was glancing at her reflection again and just snapped which resulted in her taking her very metal bat and beating the shit out of it. Suddenly her cell rung and she felt obligated to answer it or who ever was on the phone probably Sango would worry about her continuously and she didn't want that she wanted to worry about herself. Picking it up Kagome pressed the talk button on her flip phone.

"Cha" Kagome asked dully, lately she'd been duller than usual thanks to her damn flash backs that wouldn't go the hell away! The person on the other line was quiet for a while before they cleared their throat.

"Hi Kagome it's me" Sesshomaru said hoarsely over the phone he sounded like he had a cold or was yelling for far to long. Kagome smiled faintly at the voice she thought she'd never hear from him after what she did to him, it was cruel and usual but that was just her personality most of the time.

"Hey Sess" Kagome said quietly she felt extremely bad all of a sudden which was new because most of the time she barely felt anything besides blunt and dull, clearing her throat Kagome tried desperately not to freak out. Sesshomaru frowned she didn't sound herself but that wasn't why he was calling he called to tell her something important.

"Well I just called to ask if you were busy today?" Sesshomaru questioned, Kagome closed her eyes tightly she didn't think she could handle seeing him at this moment nor day she'd probably freak out on him like some psycho bitch but she couldn't keep avoiding him.

"No I'm not busy did you want to talk?" Kagome asked the obvious but she didn't care because she didn't have anything to say, Sesshomaru smiled a little.

"Yeah I did meet me at Chibi's café today at one" Sesshomaru said before he hung up, Kagome groaned as she glanced at her alarm clock that read 12:45 pm she only had 15 to 20 minutes to prepare herself.

**With Kagura**

Sighing Kagura continued her walk in the park she was free all day since she hadn't quite heard from Kagome in a week and that meant no practice though she was a little worried about her friend. Turning the corner Kagura noticed a silver clad head lying on the Shoshi park bench, it was either three people Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or her beloved Ishiyana but telling by the black dickie pants and high top converse it was her beloved Ishiyana lying on that bench like a homeless person. Kagura decided she wanted to be near him so she quietly sat at the edge of the bench where his long body didn't take up room. Leaning over she noticed he was fast asleep but not for long since she was about to wake him up, leaning over some more Kagura planted a soft kiss on Ishiyana's rose petal soft cheek. He immediately jolted awake he wasn't one for unknown people or people period touching him, turning over he came face to face with a smiling Kagura and he gradually calmed.

"Hey Gura are you talking to me?" Ishiyana questioned groggily, Kagura smiled more she loved him so much it almost hurt a bit.

"Yes Ishiyana I'm talking to you again" Kagura said softly for some reason she didn't feel like being sarcastic or witty around him she just wanted to enjoy his beauty and company. Ishiyana smiled lightly at Kagura if this was dream he didn't really want to wake up because right now he was talking with an angel no matter how corny it sounded.

"Good because I've been wanting to chat with you these past months" Ishiyana confessed truthfully, Kagura blushed prettily she wasn't expecting that. "Can I question you a bit?" Ishiyana asked as he sat up from the bench and into a sitting position, Kagura gave a goofy grin.

"Sure" was all she could say she was to hung up on what he said before to pay attention to what he was asking or saying now. It was how love turned your mind around like that but hey that's just how it was. Ishiyana smiled as he reached up and pulled a lose black and red streaked strand behind her pointy ear, he never wanted to lose this picture of her sitting here next to him in his mind.

"Why do you hind your beautiful eyes behind those red eye contacts?" Ishiyana questioned, he'd only seen Naraku with out his contacts on and found he had nice eyes but he guessed Kagura's eyes were better than his. Kagura was a little taken aback by his question she didn't expect him to ask her that, the real reason why she did wear them was because she didn't really like her eyes.

"Because I don't really like my eyes" Kagura answered honestly, Ishiyana frowned he knew Kagura had problems with the way she looked but he never thought she was this bad.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Ishiyana asked Kagura nodded she would do anything for him today something must be going around. "Can you take them out? Just for today" Ishiyana questioned, Kagura frowned she was afraid of what he might say when he saw them but she didn't care. After a long minute Kagura reached up and lightly tapped her eyes causing her contacts to stick to her finger tips, blinking for a few moments Kagura grazed into Ishiyana's Ocean blue eyes. Her own true emerald eyes shimmered with hidden glitter; she had the darkest pupils that complimented the emerald color. Ishiyana was taken aback by her eyes they were like something he'd never seen before and he liked it.

Swallowing Ishiyana continued to stare into Kagura's unusual eyes they were like staring into an emerald with glitter in the back ground, he was confused because he'd never in his natural born life seen anyone with glitter in their eyes it was a little weird but beautiful nonetheless. Kagura grew nervous when he didn't say anything and turned her face away feeling ugly. Smiling Ishiyana gently grabbed her chin and forced to face him. "Their beautiful Gura, why would you hide them?" Ishiyana asked quietly the moment was so perfect he didn't want to ruin it with his voice, Kagura smiled lightly at him before quickly standing up wanting to be out of the awkward situation.

"Let's spend the day together Yana just you and me nobody else" Kagura said as she held out her clawed hand to him, Ishiyana rubbed his chin in fake thought before standing also.

"Well Gura-Chan I think that's a swell Idea" Ishiyana joked in a goody two shoe voice as he took her out stretched hand, chuckling they both set out to a day of trouble making, prank setting, public disturbing fun maybe their last day together.

**With Kikyo**

Frowning Kikyo slowly made her way to the mall ever since the talent show she'd been dumped by the cheerleaders and preps and Kaijuu being on brake wasn't helping so she was on her own for the week it seemed. She didn't like being alone it made her serious and mature not fun and stupid like she usually was her friends were so screwed up at times she was the only one to brighten them up or make them snap out of their depressing mood but right now she guessed wasn't the time to be doing that. Glancing around Kikyo began deciding what store she should shop in first hey what was she supposed to do by herself-practice! Yeah right. Smiling lightly Kikyo slowly made her way to Hottopic seeing how it was the only store she was in the mood for.

Entering she began looking at some baggy black jeans that made her suddenly think of Inuyasha which was weird because she hated the guy ever since she moved to Hiroshima in second grade. She didn't hate him for no reason oh no Kikyo wasn't that kind of person she hated him because when she moved to Hiroshima he made fun of her strong Australian accent and ultimately made her ashamed to be from Australia. Though she still found herself feeling stupid for ever letting a boy let her feel that way about her own heritage. Jumping when someone tapped her shoulder Kikyo spun around to find the one and only Inuyasha wearing that 'I'm a asshole' grin of his that she hated so much. "What are you doing her Inuyasha" Kikyo asked in annoyance she wanted him to go away she felt like a different person around him and she didn't like it. Inuyasha sighed he didn't know why every time they bumped into each other why it had to be a hateful experience.

"Nothing much Akuma all bailed on me so I decided to hang out in the mall, how bout you?" Inuyasha said casually he didn't want to be fighting with Kikyo today he kind of wanted to spend time with her. Kikyo smiled softly she didn't want to fight with him either.

"Same, but hey do you want to hang with me not fighting included I promise I need the company" Kikyo offered and Inuyasha smiled he was glad she asked because he wasn't even sure he could open his mouth at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah that would be Icy" Inuyasha said coolly he wanted to looked good in front of her for once, Kikyo giggled. Grabbing onto eachother they both went on their way left Hottopic. (A/n: the reason I put her before Sango is because there isn't much of her in this story, or Inuyasha).

**With Sango**

Growling Sango sluggishly walked over to her front door someone was knocking on it and she really didn't feel like talking to anyone today she was depressed and wanted to stay that way she comfortable too. Swinging the door open Sango answered in the most polite way possible. "What!" Sango yelled in whoever's face she got her manners from her mother, Miroku who was the one that was knocking sweat dropped he didn't expect her to answer her own door like that.

"Uh do you always answer you door this way?" Miroku questioned worriedly, Sango blushed she didn't expect Miroku to be on the other end of the door.

"Sorry Miroku what brings your socially starved self to my house you pervert" Sango questioned dryly she was suspicious of him just up and coming to her house when he's never did before. Miroku smiled it seemed Sango was a little on the edge today and was starting to rethink his choice of today's events he planned.

"Wow that's much better" Miroku said sarcastically when he earned a kick to the shin and a murderous glare Miroku decided he better get to the point. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang with me today I have nothing to do and I was hoping you didn't either" Miroku tried to hold back his blush but failed miserably when his face burned crimson, Sango blushed also she didn't know what to say she'd waited most of her life for him to say that. Opening the door wider Sango let Miroku enter her house something she never did before and thought she never would.

" Yeah that would be…okay" Sango said as she finally found the word she was looking for she didn't want to just scream and cheer right in front of him that would be embarrassing. " Just let me just changed" and with that she quickly ran up the stair and to her room to get dressed for her first day out and maybe last with Miroku. Miroku smiled and sat on the couch.

**With Kagome**

_Gypsy, sittin' looking pretty_

_A broken rose and laughin' eyes_

_You're a mystery_

_Always runnin' wild_

The moon shone brightly on the two figures sitting in the quiet garage they didn't make a sound as they gazed silently at the moon. The clouds in the sky covered parts of the moon making it a were wolf moon for the couple sitting in the old garage. Sighing Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was quietly observing the moon like she had been doing before boredom consumed her. "So why did you want to really hang today of all days?" Kagome questioned dully though she was curious she wasn't going to show it, Sesshomaru turned to her a frown set on his gorgeous features. He didn't want to tell her but he felt she had to know.

"You know Akuma won the record deal at the talent show right?" Sesshomaru knew she knew but he couldn't help but stall he was afraid of her reaction, Kagome rolled her eyes why did he have to bring that up. "Well Fire rat records wants Akuma to move to Tokyo and …and well we agreed today's our last day in Hiroshima for good" Sesshomaru said slowly, Kagome just stared at him she couldn't really believe his news it was to hard she didn't want him to go well not after she figured out he was in love with him.

_Like a child without a home_

_You're always searchin'_

_Searchin' for a feelin'_

_But it's easy come and easy go_

Sesshomaru turned his face away he didn't want to see the look on her face he kind of hurt his feelings that her face was blank like that like she didn't give a damn about him anyway. He also in a way felt like he was kind of betraying her but it wasn't his fault they won the talent show fair and square well not really, right.

_Oh-I'm sorry but it's true_

_You're bringin' on the heartache_

_Takin' all the best of me_

_Oh can't you see_

_You got the best of me_

_Whoah can't you see_

Sighing Kagome held her head she didn't know what she was going to do right now this was bad news and right now Sesshomaru was waiting for an answer. This was important and she couldn't seem to move her stupid mouth, blinking she tried to hold in her tears she wasn't going to give him that she didn't think he was worthy right now. "What do you want me to say" Kagome whispered desperately, what did he want her to say she was confused now she didn't know what to do how to react properly at someone she loved leaving her again. Sesshomaru growled he wanted her to say…to say she loved him and that she didn't want him to go.

"Just say something!" Sesshomaru nearly shouted he couldn't figure out why he was acting like this but he didn't like it. Kagome looked into his golden eyes.

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak_

_Bringin' on the heartache_

_You're bringin' on the heartache_

_Can't you see?_

_Oh_

"Congratulations and bye" Kagome said as she sniffed and quickly entered her house she didn't want him to see her cry, Sesshomaru just sat their stunned he didn't think it was fair that she left him like that. Howling Sesshomaru stood and silently walked back to his house they left in the morning.

**With Kagura**

When they finally reached her doorstep Kagura couldn't help but feel depressed like she wasn't going to see him again like this was her last chance to tell him her feelings. Shaking the feeling off Kagura turned to Ishiyana who stood a few feet from her doorstep staring at her silently, she couldn't help but think him beautiful he was and nothing would change that. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Kagura questioned she was hoping him to say yes, Ishiyana swallowed he didn't know how to tell her this but he guessed the best way would be straightforward.

"I won't be here for the rest of the year when Akuma won the talent show and got the record deal Akuma decided to keep me as their manager" Ishiyana said slowly, Kagura nodded sucking in all the information. "And Fire rat records wants us to move to Tokyo…for good" Ishiyana said the last part quietly, Kagura's emerald eyes widened in shock she didn't know what to do.

_You're such a secret_

_Misty eyed and shady_

_Baby, how you hold the key_

_Oh, you're like a candle_

It was silent for a while neither of them uttering a single word they were both pretty much rapped up in their own thoughts, Kagura was thinking of what to say and Ishiyana was thinking of what she might say. Finally after 15 minutes of silence Kagura opened her mouth to speak regrettable words. "Then I won't be seeing you" Kagura said angrily as she opened her front door and slammed it in his face, Ishiyana stood their stunned for a moment before stiffly walking away from the Shinizu residence.

**With Kikyo**

_You're bringin' on the heartache_

_Takin' all the best of me_

_Oh can't you see_

_You got the best of me_

_Oh can't you see_

Exiting the mall Kikyo realized that they both brought their own car to the mall so that meant they couldn't ride home together, her had ended up spending the whole day at the mall and never left until now 9pm at night Kikyo ad school tomorrow. Turning to Inuyasha Kikyo admired his features a bit before speaking only to be beat by him.

"I have to tell you some thing" Inuyasha confessed, Kikyo tilted her head in curiousity causing Inuyasha to smile genuinely. "Akuma's moving to Tokyo and were not coming back" Inuyasha said quickly, Kikyo's jaw dropped she definitely didn't expect him to say that!

"What the hell!" Kikyo shouted in shock, Inuyasha sighed he knew the fast approach wasn't the best but his mouth never seemed to listen to him.

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak_

_Bringin' on the heartache_

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak_

_Bringin' on the heartache_

"Yeah I'm leaving tomorrow" Inuyasha said as they reached her car he offered to walk her, Kikyo did the only thing that made since at the moment she hit him, on the chest, on the arm, on the stomach, and eventually his chin. Inuyasha winched he didn't expect her to get all violent on him.

"You pig!" Kikyo shouted before she hopped in her jeep and sped away leaving a surprised and slightly depressed Inuyasha behind.

**With Sango**

Walking down Shikon block Sango and Miroku laughed about the day's events they had a blast and probably would never for get it. Slowing down to the hill Miroku stopped Sango from walking he had to tell her and he had to tell her now. Sango decided she had to tell him something also.

"Miroku…I have something to tell you" Sango said quietly, Miroku looked at her silently telling her he was listening. "I love you" Sango said leaving Miroku in shock he felt the same way but he figured he should tell her the bad news first.

"Sango I have to tell you something also…Akuma's moving to Tokyo…for good" Miroku said quietly, Sango stared at him for a while in disbelief.

_Can't you see?_

_Can't you see?_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No-_

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Sango shouted she couldn't believe him, Miroku tried to open his mouth to but Sango shoved her hand in his face to prevent him from talking. "Oh fuck you! You know what I'm glad you leaving!" Sango yelled as she stalked off in anger, Miroku stared helplessly at her retreating back knowing if he went after she'd karate chop him in a second.

"I love you too," Miroku whispered before walking to his car at the end of the hill he felt terrible right now.

I'mgoingtobeastarwhenmybandKaijuumakesitbig

Frowning all Kaijuu members leaned against the window in the airport silently saying goodbye to the guys they believed they would only love. Akuma who was now on the plane that was currently flying away didn't know that Kaijuu came to the airport to see them off anyway no matter how badly they all broke apart. Sighing Kagome looked at her group with a scowl she thought that they were being pathetic in a way though it was their own faults though that Akuma left the way they did.

"So I'm guessing we all had screwed up goodbyes?" Kagome questioned soundly as all the girls silently left the airport together. Somehow they missed the group of six guys that burst through the other airport door just catching the next plane to Tokyo. Isn't life ironic?

**The end or is it?**

Ok that was my cliffy like ending I know that was stupid but hey I did it right and I'm sorry for the long update I was o depressed about my band not getting this one Gig that I couldn't even write this chapter. Well hope you liked it as much as the other chapters this one was the cutest the to me lol well till I make a new story guys! I might even update my vampire story Secret lol maybe it I see Underworld Evolutions loved the first one though you guys should she it, it rules! I think everything rules don't I lol. Ok enough with my babbling!

oh translations:

Shut up Вы идиот shut up you idiot

о мой бог oh my god

дерьмо shit

трахните Вас fuck you

я люблю Вас I love you

до свидания goodbye

Where's mom Где - мама

We didn't win I feel horrible Мы не побеждали, я чувствую себя ужасным

Your brother is sick Ваш брат болен

Hi honey Привет мед

My friends are staying over Мои друзья остаются

I'm going to a tree ceremony don't wait up Я иду в церемонию дерева, не ждут

Good night Хорошая ночь

Are you okay Являются Вами хорошо

who will take over the world?

Squirrels-4

Chipmunks-1

Fluffy-1 lol hilariously true!

Lol that's insane but hey it could happen!

Oh yeah the pairings so far voted for…though it's kind of closed now unless I make a sequel…lol I might or I might have already ya never know until I submit a new story lol!

Ban/Kag/Sess-7

Sess/Kag-19

Inu/Kag-5

Sak/Sota-17

San/Mir-10

Kik/Inu-8

Rin/Koh-4

Rin/Ship-4

Sak/Koh-1

Ban/Kagu-4

Ban/oc-4

Ban/Kik-1 Ew but ok

Ship/oc-2

Nar/Kag-1

I'm not sure but I'll count next time because I'm lazy lol that what I said last time.

**Thanks to the Reviewers who rock my socks! Lol no but yeah you guys do rule…**

Flying Jade 

**Love of blue crescent moon**

Pyrostrykes 

**Doglover92**

**Midnight-Darkness7**

**XSesshomaru'sGirlX (for some reason I knew it was you)**

**Sleepiness**

Kyoko super girl 

**Darkgirl10123**

**Firefly-crystal tears**

**Darkmiko66**

**Emotions can be your weakness**

**Midnight faerie**

**Soundless-shadows**

**Addanc-TSC**

**Shoma**

**Sakurakasai**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**

**The lonely Bird**

**X1xevanesence1x**

**Foxy66**

**Nekoyasha101**

**Kage-Faia-Kyou-Koori**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Animeadgeek14**

**Fluffy**

**Rap butterfly**

**Fallenangel123**

**Sessho-Phreak**

**Sesshomarusmate17**

**BeautifulOblivion0409- thanks for the compliments and advise the characters are the way are because that's the way my friends act i trying to base it on the way they are sort of in a way ya know. well thanks alot i'll take your advise word for word lol well later till well whenever!**

**Thanks for the reviews when I needed them guys I never thought this story would get as popular as it did I thought it truly was going to suck and I was going to get all flamed up lol. I guess I was wrong like usual.**

**Sib: I still rule harder**

**Idiotsmakemesneeze: what the hell is it with making me die! And why does Kikyohavemy heritage? I'm fucking half Australian you moron!**

**Dark Painting: calm down will ya she's just an airhead!**

**S.p.O.d: some damn friends you are!**

**Together: bye Reviewers!**


End file.
